Error
by Aamu16
Summary: Fue su error, por no estar ahí para él, aunque quería a ambos, siempre supo que su esposa quería más al menor. Fue su error, cuando no se preocupó al ver que solo Ieyasu estaba allí en su quinto cumpleaños. Fue su error, porque cuando volvió a verle... él ya tenía una nueva familia.
1. Primer error, irse

\- Cariño, yo con Ieyasu tengo suficiente; ¿Por qué quieres otro? – le preguntó Nana a su marido, confundida por haberse llevado a los mellizos o gemelos fraternos, como había dicho el médico, les habían dado la posibilidad de dar en adopción a uno de ellos y ciertamente a ella le hubiera parecido bien dar en adopción al mayor, Ieyasu se parecía mucho más a su padre, la misma piel bronceada de nacimiento, el mismo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos verdes jade… el otro en cambio era igual a ella, la piel pálida, el pelo castaño y los ojos con una mezcla de miel y caramelo.

\- Nana, ambos son nuestros hijos, debemos tratarlos igual. – le dijo el hombre, quién llevaba en brazos a Tsunayoshi, su hijo mayor por un par de minutos. – Además, me reconcomería la conciencia saber un hijo mío está en un orfanato siendo un bebé con no más de un día de vida.

\- Así que es porque es un bebé. – murmuró Nana, podía parecer muy dulce e inocente pero nunca había dudado en eliminar aquello que no era de su gusto y siempre se había esforzado para conseguir aquello que deseaba y mantenerlo. Tsuna, su hijo mayor, no le gustaba… lo mantendría y le criaría porque Iemitsu, su amado esposo, así lo quería. Aunque no dijo nada de cuando hubiese crecido, cuando hubiese crecido… ya vería que pasaría qué pasaría con él.

Si no la agradaba, sería algo que no le gustaría, si se convertía en algo que no le gustaba… entonces habría que quitarlo del camino para que no se inmiscuyera en el de su querido y amado Ieyasu. Su amado hijo.

.

.

.

\- Me voy, Nana. – le dijo en la puerta de la casa a su mujer, los niños estaban en la guardería por motivos de ensayar para la obra que su clase iba representar en el festival escolar.

\- Sí, cariño. – le decía la morena con estrellitas en los ojos, su marido siempre preocupándose de que no les faltara de nada, pero el gran inconveniente que le Nana le veía a su trabajo, excavador de petróleo según él le había dicho, era que tenía que viajar alrededor del mundo en busca de yacimientos y excavarlos para ganar dinero, el cual les servía para pagar la matrícula de los niños, la comida, la luz, el gas, el agua, la hipoteca, y demás gastos; había conseguido un permiso especial por paternidad en su empresa, todo gracias a que su jefe era muy bondadoso y sentía un gran amor por la familia, por lo que cuando era para ver a su familia podía pedir permisos largos hasta que los niños tuvieran dos o tres años.

Sus pequeños acababan de cumplir los tres, por lo que debería irse por un largo tiempo. Cuando cumplieran cinco añitos podría volver a pedir un permiso de unos tres días: uno para ir, otro para estar con ellos en su cumpleaños y el último para tomar el avión de vuelta. Nana, solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para que su marido volviera, odiaba cuando se iba, se sentía la mujer más desafortunada en la faz de la tierra, pero ahora tenía a su pequeño Ieyasu para consolarla, el niño se parecía tanto a su padre… por otro lado también estaba Tsuna, a él podía mandarlo a la cama sin cenar e incluso si Yasu le decía qué no había hecho bien o en qué se había equivocado en los ensayos tendría una excusa para abofetearle y descargar su ira y frustración en el crio, y es que el niño era totalmente antisocial y muy tímido además de un poco torpe, por no hablar de que ni se esforzaba por tener amigos, se encerraba en su cuarto a leer los libros que se compraba con su paga semanal, dada por su padre y la cual había prometido a su marido mantener a los dos hermanos, por no hablar de compararlo con su hermano, esa era una de sus actividades favoritas y básicamente la única vez que le dirigía la palabra a Tsuna, igualmente para Nana comparar a Ieyasu con Tsuna para que su hijo menor se sintiera mejor era para lo único que Tsuna era tremendamente útil.

Nana, te gustan los hombres con sentido del romanticismo, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó dándose la vuelta con el pico al hombro, los guantes y el casco puestos y una toalla al cuello, además del mono naranja y la camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Sí. – le respondió ella con voz dulce, centrándose en la profunda voz de su marido e intentando no llorar por su inminente partida, sabía que su separación duraría años.

Dile a los niños que he desaparecido y que me volveré una estrella. – le dijo a su mujer el hombre rubio, siempre le había gustado el melodrama y la obra de teatro de los niños le había dado una gran idea. – Eso es mucho más romántico.

Ah. – suspiró la mujer, encandilada por la actitud de su marido, siempre había sido como una película, todo el tiempo que había pasado con él y con Ieyasu, había sido como un feliz guión estuviese hecho para ellos tres, pero claro… en ese guión había una mancha, una mancha llamada Tsunayoshi.

Nos vemos. – dijo despidiéndose por fin, salió por la puerta y caminó por el lado de la calle por dónde se estaba poniendo el sol.

 **Tan romántico** , pensaba Nana. Poco después los niños volvían de la escuela.

¡Mami, mami! – llamaba un niñito rubio entrando como una exhalación a la casa donde vivían los cuatro miembros de su familia. - ¡A que no sabes lo que ha pasado hoy!

La mujer salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal de casa debido a que estaba lavando las verduras para hacer la ensalada, era lo único que faltaba para terminar la cena para dos que había hecho.

¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? – preguntó la mujer castaña cogiendo a su hijo en brazos y sentándolo en la cocina para le contara lo que le había pasado ese día, ansiosa por encontrar un motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para castigar físicamente a Tsuna, el otro.

Tsuna entró un poco después de Ieyasu cerró la puerta y se volvió para ver como su madre cogía en brazos a su hermano y se lo llevaba la mar de contenta a la cocina, se asomó un poco pero no vio ni el tazón de su padre ni el suyo. Dedujo que esa noche no cenaría, solo tenía tres años pero sabía que su madre prefería a Yasu por encima de él, lo tenía tan claro como el agua. Además, por un lado podía estar incluso agradecido, gracias a que se centraban en su hermano menor él había tenido un montón de tiempo para aprender cosas, ya sabía escribir en kanjis, por ejemplo y estaba empezando a estudiar italiano. Por increíble que pareciese el aburrimiento había sido el factor clave que había propiciado su interés por los idiomas.

.

.

.

Estaba triste, lloraba como una magdalena cuando recordaba la mirada de su madre y las duras palabras que le había dicho antes de mandarlo a la cama sin cenar.

Él no quería dejar a su hermano en ridículo por eso no subía sus notas, por eso no se esforzaba en los deportes, por eso no le había dicho a su padre que había salido fuego de sus manos. Sabía lo horrible que era que te compararan con otra persona y sentirte mal por haber decepcionado a tus seres queridos, después de todo era exactamente lo que le pasaba a él desde que su padre se fue hace algunos días, su madre prácticamente lo odiaba y su hermano se había olvidado de él; la guardería lo ignoraba incluso si le molestaban por ser algo torpe, en casa también pasaba por alto cualquier cosa que le decía su madre y sonreía por los cumplidos que esta le dirigía. Ella le estaba enseñando a odiarle y él al ver que le iba mejor si lo hacía lo estaba aprendiendo rápidamente.

 **¿Por qué a mí?** se preguntaba el niño envolviéndose en las sábanas como si estas pudieran protegerle de todo y de todos, quedando como una especie de capullo, dentro del cual el inocente rogaba por una vida mejor. No pedía mucho, una madre que no le odiara, un hermano que se comportara como tal, incluso si alguna vez se peleaban, luego se reconciliarían, y por último un padre que los protegiese a todos.


	2. Segundo error, no preocuparse a tiempo

Ciao! Si hay alguien por ahí que haya visto esto en Amor Yaoi, soy Sarabi22. Espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros reviews!

Disclamer: KHR! No me pertenece. La historia es mía y Sieren es mía, "La sonrisa de la muerte" es la precuela de esto. Por si a alguien le interesa.

Que disfrutéis!

* * *

Lal Mirch – llamó una mujer de pelo plateado hasta el final de la espalda, piel pálida y ojos verdes que recordaban a un tigre de Sumatra. – Dime qué ha pasado con los Sawada.

La mujer estaba exigiendo una explicación razonable de por qué cuando le había preguntado al idiota integral de Iemitsu por sus mellizos solo le había hablado del menor, Ieyasu. Los herederos de Nono estaban en peligro, Enrico había muerto hacía un año y Massimo hace tres meses, solo quedaba Federico. No podían arriesgarse a que pasase algo con los otros candidatos, gracias a los mellizos de Iemitsu aunque el hijo de Nono muriera todavía tendrían dónde elegir, ya que Xanxus no podía al ser el hijo adoptivo de Nono. Su marido entrenaría a alguno de esos dos si la desgracia llegaba a ocurrir por lo que le gustaba mantener un ojo avizor a los chicos del jefe de la CEDEF.

¿No has hablado con Iemitsu? – preguntó la mujer de pelo azul oscuro frunciendo el entrecejo. – Pensaba que había ido a ver les por su cumpleaños.

La otra estaba confundida, estaba segura que cuando había vuelto estaba tan estúpidamente empalagoso hablando de su hijo y su amorosa mujer como siempre, espera, su hijo… las dos se miraron llegando a un tácito acuerdo, Lal se puso a investigar y la otra volvió por dónde había venido a ver qué estaba pasando con los Sawada, preguntándole directamente a Iemitsu.

.

.

.

Cuatro días antes, en la ciudad de Namimori una tragedia tenía lugar.

Tsuna, haz la maleta. – le ordenó su madre al pequeño de casi cinco añitos, él impresionado no reaccionaba, cuánto hacía que su madre le había dirigido la palabra por última vez sin que fuera para insultarle. – Date prisa, te quiero listo en 10 minutos.

Sí, señora. – le había respondido saliendo rápidamente de su shock, corrió escaleras arriba y se metió en su cuarto, empezó a sacar ropa rápidamente algo le decía que iba a necesitar para un largo tiempo y también que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder.

 **Quizás mis oraciones hayan sido escuchadas** pensó Tsuna, es había esforzado en la soledad de su cuarto para aprender italiano, japonés, matemáticas, literatura, sin que nadie se diese cuenta se había ido fortaleciendo poco a poco al correr todos los días al santuario de Namimori a rogarle al dios que fuere que le concediese el deseo que pedía desde hace dos años, una familia de verdad; también se había vuelto un experto en curarse las heridas solo. En la guardería siempre lo molestaban, más verbalmente que físicamente, después de todo aún eran niños y estaban muy vigilados por los maestros. Claro que eso cambio cuando empezó el curso, ahora las agresiones acompañadas de insultos eran más frecuentes, hasta el punto de ser casi constantes, salvo por las horas de clase, si es que aprender a leer se le podía llamar así, y cuando pasaba el rato en el santuario de Namimori. Sabiendo que allí no sería molestado por nadie se había vuelto un experto en dar esquinazo a sus perseguidores y pasar más y más tiempo en el santuario.

Mamá, ¿Adónde vas con Dame-Tsuna? – preguntaba Yasu, el cual estaba practicando kanjis, la segunda parte de la tarea que tenían para el día siguiente. Yasu había aprendido a odiarlo a las mil maravillas, desde luego su madre era una buena instructora, él era un chico brillante, sacaba buenas notas, era bueno en los deportes, tenía muchos amigos, el chico perfecto, claro que su hermano se rebajaba para que lo fuera.

No te preocupes Yasu-chan, volveré en un rato. Sé bueno y cuida de la casa mientras mamá está fuera, cuando vuelva te traeré un regalo ¿Vale? – le dijo Nana a su pequeño hijo con una dulce sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Cuando era más pequeño Tsuna se preguntaba si su madre tenía un trastorno bipolar pero ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que lo odiaba pero a su hermano lo amaba.

¡Vale! – le respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa, llena de inocencia; parecía un ángel, pero Tsuna sabía a ciencia que en todo caso sería un ángel caído.

Vamos, Tsuna. – le dijo la mujer con ese típico tono helado que reservaba sola y exclusivamente para él, salieron por la puerta. Esa fue la última vez que Tsuna salió por la puerta de su, hasta entonces, casa.

Nana finalmente había hablado con el encargado del orfanato de Namimori, el hombre que no entendía por qué la mujer quería abandonar a su hijo de cinco años de edad le preguntó confuso, ella le mintió diciendo que era un niño que había encontrado en la calle y que lo cuidaba mientras conseguía el teléfono de la institución, el hombre era bastante crédulo para la suerte de Nana y lo admitió sin problemas, una vez hechos los trámites llevó al niño a la institución.

A partir de ahora este será tu hogar pequeño. – le dijo una mujer a la entrada, el pequeño Tsuna no dijo nada, no podía, era como si todo su cuerpo e incluso su corazón y su cerebro se hubiesen paralizado, su madre ¿Lo estaba abandonando?

La mujer al ver que el niño no respondía llamó rápidamente a la doctora Aoi Nishisima, la psicóloga infantil del centro, la mujer después de revisar un poco al niño lo llevó a su consulta.

Bien pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó amablemente la mujer de pelo negro corto.

Tsunayoshi Sawada. – respondió el niño al borde del llanto. – ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuándo vendrá mamá a buscarme?

Tómatelo con calma. – le aconsejó al ver que el otro estaba entrando en pánico. – Yo soy la doctora Aoi Nishisima, encantada de conocerte Tsunayoshi. Pareces un chico listo y a mí no me gustan las delicadezas innecesarias, así que te diré la verdad. Tu madre no va a venir, por eso estás aquí, para encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Sabía que había sido muy dura, pero también que ese niño en particular había sido víctima de bullying, Tsunayoshi ya había experimentado lo que era que la vida te diera una bofetada y volviese la espalda, el hecho de que estuviera en el orfanato solo quería decir que tampoco lo pasaba bien en casa. Pero había sobrestimado al niño, cuando Tsuna asimiló esas palabras… todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Italia, en algún lugar de la toscana en una gran villa rural vivía una familia de tres miembros, era una casa amplia y bella, con varias hectáreas.

Por el camino de tierra llegaba un elegante coche negro, al volante iba una bella mujer, pero su rostro estaba crispado de rabia. **¿Cómo ha sido capaz de darle en adopción?** Pensaba la mujer, pues ella también era madre y sencillamente no podía imaginarse a sí misma entregando a su hijo en un orfanato por muy torpe o estúpido que fuera, **Antes muerta** pensaba ante la simple posibilidad.

Entró cuando se abrieron las puertas de la gran reja negra y metió el coche en el garaje. Se mantuvo un par de minutos respirando profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en el volante, se le había ocurrido una gran idea, pero increíblemente estúpida, o eso le diría Reborn cuando le la contará.

No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. – se dijo a sí misma antes de incorporarse y salir por fin del vehículo, abrió la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la casa y salió al pasillo. Ahora tenía que poner su mejor sonrisa y buscar a los reyes de la casa. – Um, ¿Dónde se habrán escondido?

Hablaba en un tono inusualmente alto para cualquiera que la conociera, haciéndose notar de esa manera, empezó a deambular por la casa, aparentando mirar por lugares superficiales, obvios para esconderse; pero en realidad todo era un juego para entrenar desde ya a su hijo. Al hijo que Reborn y ella, Sieren Di Notte, tenían. Todavía recordaba el día que Reborn había anunciado su compromiso, las caras que pusieron los de Vongola no tenían precio, aunque era normal, todos sabían que el asesino a sueldo era sin lugar a dudas un mujeriego de primera clase, aunque también había tenido amantes masculinos. Nadie esperaba que tuviera una novia o novio al que no engañase y mucho menos que fuese la número dos en cuanto a los mejores asesinos a sueldo, una pareja a la cual definitivamente no debían molestar. Pero aquello que si tocabas estabas muerto y enterrado a diez metros bajo tierra o flotando en el mar pasto de los tiburones era a su hijo.

Me preguntó, ¿Dónde estará Angelo? – decía mientras pasaba al lado del pequeño, el cual intentaba no ser descubierto por su madre antes que su padre, cuando la mujer sin hacer ruido dio la vuelta al mueble y lo cogió por detrás levantándolo en brazos para empezar a hacerle cosquillas. – ¡Aquí está!

El niño se reía a carcajadas mientras intentaba rogar por piedad a su madre, al borde de llorar de la risa llamó a su padre que apareció detrás de la albina abrazándola por la cintura, siempre la sorprendía con su sigilo, esto hizo que en su distracción dejara de hacer cosquillas al pequeño y este consiguiera escapar.

El pequeño Angelo tenía seis años cumplidos hacía un mes, era igual a su padre, pero tenía los ojos de su madre; todos decían que de mayor sería un Casanova al igual que su padre lo había sido antes de casarse con Sieren.

¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó el de las patillas rizadas, la mujer se relajó en su abrazo y se apoyó su cuerpo contra el de su marido.

Sí, Nana Sawada ha dado en adopción a su hijo mayor. – le respondió amargamente, el otro la sostuvo y frunció el ceño ante tal declaración.

Y… – la invitó a proseguir, seguro que a su mujer se le había ocurrido una gran y fastidiosa idea, casi la podía adivinar y rogaba por que no fuera lo que él pensaba que era.

Estoy pensando en que podríamos adoptarlo. – era exactamente lo que temía que sería. – El dinero no es un problema, puede jugar con Angelo y sabes que podemos enseñarle todo lo que necesita saber aquí.

No sigas, sé lo que quieres decir. – la cortó el moreno enterrando su cara en el pelo albino de la otra. Suspiró derrotado. – Está bien, lo adoptaremos, yo se lo diré a Angelo tú ocúpate del papeleo y de ir a buscarlo.

No sabía cómo pero siempre acababa complaciendo los deseos de la otra, quizá por eso había aceptado casarse, quizá era porque estaba enamorado hasta el cuello de esa mujer. Quién sabe.

La de ojos verdes se separó de su marido para buscar el teléfono y llamar al orfanato, gracias a que Lal Mirch se lo había facilitado todo, habían llevado al acuerdo que de que no le dirían nada a Iemitsu, por mucho que fuera el jefe de Lal Mirch que permitiera eso era demasiado. Además ella sabía que sería feliz en la familia de Reborn y Sieren, mucho más feliz.


	3. Nueva madre

Ciao! Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo de Error, lo que este Error es otro idioma, pero no recuerdo si era en este o en el siguiente capítulo donde salía... En fin, si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntarme por un review.

Por cierto la pareja de Tsuna será decidida o bien por votación o será un all27, menos las que vea demasiado extrañas (3327).

Disclamer: KHR! No me pertenece, es de su respectivo/a autor(a). No tengo ni idea de quien sea, pero gracias, me has dado un gran material con el que trabajar.

* * *

¡Doctora! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle eso al niño?! ¡¿No ve que tiene solo cinco años?! – la regañó Yuki, la mujer que le había dado la bienvenida a Tsuna y lo había llevado con la doctora, estaba hecha una fiera; el niño se había desmayado por el gran shock sufrido al saber que su madre le había abandonado definitivamente.

Vamos Yuki, cálmate. – le decía la otra con las manos en alto a su pareja, aunque claro eso era un secreto. – Te juro que no lo hice a propósito, aunque creo que he sobrestimado al niño…

¡Tú! – Yuki se debatía entre darle una bofetada o estrangularla directamente, finalmente se dio la vuelta ofendida para coger el teléfono que había empezado a sonar, respiró hondo y suavizó su voz tanto como pudo. **Como sea para dar un niño en adopción me cargo al idiota que llame** pensaba siniestramente la mujer al punto de darle miedo a Aoi.

 **Mejor me voy mientras puedo** pensó la mujer de ojos caoba dándose la vuelta silenciosamente y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Tsunayoshi. Tenía que arreglar ese embrollo o Yuki le sacaría los ojos si la conversación acababa mal. Tocó a la puerta de la nueva habitación de Tsuna.

¿Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó educadamente la morena, como no tuvo una respuesta pegó la oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar, pero lo único que oyó fue al niño sollozar sin consuelo. – Voy a pasar Tsunayoshi-kun.

Cuando entró lo vio todo a oscuras y en la cama un capullo de sábanas que de vez en cuando temblaba, dejó la puerta abierta para que entrase la luz del pasillo, hace un rato que había anochecido y el cielo estaba oscuro, dentro de poco deberían intentar otra vez que cenase puesto que la primera vez se había negado a abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación. Volvió a contemplarlo todo antes de acercarse al niño, era una habitación infantil ordinaria, literas con sabanas blancas, un armario de varios colores, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un escritorio adaptado para niños pequeños con varias sillas y algunos cuadros para hacer más ameno el ambiente. Su orfanato tenía buenas condiciones gracias al dinero del gobierno, el orfanato de Namimori era el único en varios kilómetros por lo que niños de pueblos vecinos eran enviados allí, Tsuna compartiría el cuarto con tres niños más pero gracias a que habían hecho una excursión con el colegio no volverían en varios días. Eso le daría tiempo a Tsuna a adaptarse un poco.

Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Me puedo sentar? – preguntó tentativamente la mujer al pequeño, este un poco más calmado sacó un poco la cabeza y la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas asintiendo aún cuando el labio le temblaba amenazando con volver a echarse a llorar, la visión le partió el corazón y no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuerte a su pecho. El pequeño volvió a llorar, solo que esta vez Aoi le consolaba acariciando su cabeza.

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que se quedó dormido en sus brazos, enternecida, lo arropó cuidadosamente y cerró la puerta en silencio.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Yuki una vez salió del cuarto del recién llegado.

Se ha quedado dormido. – le informó su novia con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le contagió. – Por cierto, ¿Quién ha llamado?

La, próximamente, madre de Chrome. – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, le tenía mucho cariño a la niña tuerta. – Dice que vendrá a recogerla mañana junto con su nuevo hermano mayor.

Debes estar feliz, esa mujer es muy cariñosa. – Aoi se había ocupado de entrevistar a la señora en persona, era madre soltera y dentro de poco se iría a Italia, le habían ofrecido trabajo en un restaurante como chef principal, quería adoptar a dos pequeños más o menos parecidos, a uno lo adoptó en un orfanato de Roma y ahora que había venido a Japón una temporada decidió adoptar a una niña para tener la pareja.

Era una mujer responsable y cariñosa, quizás un poco empalagosa a veces con su hijo mayor, el cual según Aoi, tenía una personalidad algo siniestra, quizás por haberse criado en la calle, pero era muy protector con Chrome por lo que había determinado que sería un buen hermano mayor.

Con una gran sonrisa Yuki se abrazó a su pareja y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, era una caricia suave y ligera, Aoi tenía la sensación de que un copo de nieve le había caído en los labios. Cogidas de la mano fueron a sus correspondientes habitaciones y se fueron a dormir. Había sido un día agotador.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Tsuna llegó al orfanato, como un pequeño animal había ido acercándose poco a poco a Yuki y Aoi, estaban comiendo juntos cuando sonó el teléfono del orfanato, Yuki se levantó a cogerlo.

Buenos días, orfanato de Namimori dígame. – saludó cortésmente la muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos negros. – Sí, hay un niño así aquí… No, aún nadie ha enviado una solicitud… ¿Está usted segura?... Entiendo, ¿Cuándo vendrá entonces?... Sí, de acuerdo, estará listo para entonces… Bueno deberá pasar un examen psicológico antes y presentar sus documentos de identificación, es solo para asegurarnos de que nuestros niños van a un buen hogar… Gracias por el cumplido… Pregunté por Yuki Aihara… Que tenga un buen día usted también, adiós.

La mujer volvió con una enorme sonrisa a la mesa y Aoi curiosa la miró y miró a Tsuna, él también la miraba como interrogándola, la mujer se rió y se volvió divertida a Yuki.

¿Qué es eso que te trae tan sonriente? – preguntó con un tono burlón. – No me digas que nos ha tocado la lotería.

No, es una buena noticia para Tsunayoshi-kun. – respondió feliz y miró al niño con ojos alegres. – Dentro de poco puede que tengas una nueva familia.

El niño no sabía qué decir, una familia, una nueva familia… se estaba poniendo nervioso. No sabía si reír o llorar, pasó los dos días siguientes a que le dieran la noticia hecho un manojo de nervios, Yuki y Aoi se divertían viendo cómo iba de un lado para otro preguntando si les gustaría, si serían buenos o si vivirían en Namimori.

Finalmente llegó el día de la entrevista, si todo salía bien tendría una nueva familia muy pronto.

Tsunayoshi-kun, no estés tan nervioso seguro que te gusta tu nueva familia. – le decía Yuki intentando tranquilizarle mientras Aoi y el director hacían su trabajo.

Pero ¿Y si no les gusto? – preguntó preocupado el pequeño, bien sabía que era torpe y más si estaba nervioso; se había puesto una camiseta naranja nueva y unos piratas vaqueros también nuevos que Yuki y Aoi le habían regalado porque pronto sería adoptado, también llevaba sus tenis rojos de tela, él mismo los había limpiado tan bien como pudo para que parecieran nuevos, cosa que enterneció a las mayores.

Claro que les vas a gustar. – le aseguró Yuki poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del pequeño, luego oyó como la puerta empezaba a abrirse y le susurró al oído. – Mira ahí está tu nueva madre.

El pequeño no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, así que siguió el consejo que le había dado antes Aoi y las puso detrás de suyo, tímidamente alzó la vista, se quedó admirado por la dulzura del rostro de la bella mujer, Tsuna nunca había visto a nadie con el pelo blanco y plateado como la luna o la nieve recién caída, después se fijó en los ojos pestañas negras enmarcaban iris verdes, pero no tenía un solo color, era como una mezcla sutil y armoniosa de colores, el dorado que cercaba la pupila se entrelazaba y pasaba a verde finalmente cerca de la esclerótica, la zona blanca de los ojos, tenía un fino anillo azul-grisáceo. La boca de Tsuna hizo un círculo mientras la admiraba y sin darse cuenta alzó la mano para tocar el blanco pelo de la mujer, una melodiosa risa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo, bajó la vista y la mano rápidamente y farfulló una disculpa, avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar.

No te disculpes Tsunayoshi. – le dijo la mayor. – Soy Sieren Di Notte, a partir de esta tarde seré tu nueva mamá.

El niño subió la vista con la misma velocidad a la que la había bajado y se quedó mirando a la señora enfrente suya. **Mamá, mi nueva mamá** pensó incrédulo, Nana nunca le había sonreído así ni le había hablado con tanta calidez. Cuando la mujer se arrodilló y extendió sus brazos para que la abrazase no pudo contenerse y corrió a abrazarse a Sieren.

¿Puedo… – empezó a preguntar tímidamente mientras sentía como lo abrazaba Sieren. – ¿Puedo llamarte mamá?

La mujer se rio un poco antes de contestarle suavemente al oído.

Claro que sí, Tsu-chan. – no podía estar más feliz, ese era el mejor momento de su corta vida.

Mamá. – llamó el pequeño, la otra sabía que estaba probando el nombre, saboreándolo, tentando si respondería. Y como buena madre le preguntó qué pasaba, y así el ciclo se repitió hasta que finalmente se separaron.

¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó el niño cogido de la mano de su nueva madre.

Al hotel a recoger mis cosas y luego iremos a la estación de trenes, cogeremos un tren con destino a Tokio, pasaremos la noche allí y pasado mañana por la mañana iremos al aeropuerto y cogeremos un avión con destino a Roma y de Roma iremos en coche a casa. – le dijo al niño mientras caminaban a paso lento hasta el hotel.

El pequeño tomó la información y la digirió lentamente, sin prisas, entraron al vestíbulo del hotel y cogieron el ascensor. Una vez allí su madre le volvió a preguntar.

Tsu-chan. – llamó captando la atención del niño.

¿Qué pasa ma-mamá? – dijo sintiendo como la palabra se le atragantaba un poco, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. – le dijo mirándolo con una cara medio seria, Tsuna temía que si la respuesta que el daba era negativa ella se decepcionara, no quería decepcionar a su madre, no cuando acaba de conseguir una mamá cariñosa como ella. – ¿Sabes italiano?

Tsuna respiró tranquilo cuando supo que podía decir sin problemas, ni temor a equivocarse que sí, asintió de lo más sonriente. Sieren estaba impresionada, no esperaba que un niño tan pequeño supiera italiano.

¿Aprendiste tú solo o te enseñó alguien? – preguntó francamente curiosa.

Aprendí yo solo. – le dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

¡Pero qué listo es mi pequeño Tsu-chan! – le elogió cogiéndolo en brazos fácilmente y saliendo del ascensor a su habitación, pues estaba en frente.

Era la primera vez que su madre, su nueva madre, le elogiaba de esa manera, se agarró a su cuello mientras ella sacaba la tarjeta de la habitación, abrió y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Tsu-chan, ¿Por qué no miras la tele un rato mientras te preparo un baño? – le preguntó la albina. – Debes estar cansado.

Vale mamá. – repetía la palabra cada vez podía y eso le hacía gracia, bueno no es que se le fuera a borrar el nombre por eso.

Sieren preparó rápido un baño de espuma para el pequeño, cogió ropa para él y la dejó encima del lavabo.

¡Tsu-chan el baño está listo! – le dijo el niño corrió al llamado de su madre.


	4. Llegando a Italia

Ciao! Gracias por vuestros reviews, me alegra que tuviese tanta aceptación este fic. Y también estoy muy contenta de que no os de rabia que Sieren se la esposa de Reborn. Por si las moscas, NO habrá RL.

Disclamer: KHR! No me pertenece, sino a su respectivo/a autor(a). La historia es mía y Sieren y Angelo son míos.

Si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en mandarme un review, os la contestaré en las notas del siguiente capítulo. Por cierto "La sonrisa de la muerte" es la precuela de este fic. Nos vemos!

* * *

Tsuna corrió al baño de la habitación después de apagar la tele, había pensado en preguntarle una cosa, pero le daba mucha vergüenza, empezó a jugar con el borde de su camiseta mientras se debatía si preguntarle o no. Sieren, ya experta en leer la mente de Tsunayoshi, pues el niño era como un libro abierto para ella, notó que quería preguntarle algo, seguramente sobre su nueva familia.

Tsu-chan – llamó la albina, el niño dejó de jugar con su camiseta y subió la vista para mirarla a los ojos, los bonitos y cálidos ojos de su nueva mamá. – ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Pu-pues – empezó el niño un poco avergonzado de ser tan fácil de leer. – ¿Tengo, tengo un papá o-o algo así?

La otra sonrió ante la timidez del niño, ayudándole a quitarse la ropa y meterse en la bañera para bañarlo decidió contestarle pacientemente todas las preguntas que tuviera.

Sí, tienes un padre y un hermano mayor. – le dijo cogiendo el bote de champú y echándose una generosa cantidad en la mano, lavar el pelo del niño prometía llevar un rato. – Cierra los ojos Tsu-chan, no te vaya a caer jabón en los ojos. – le aconsejó antes de proseguir hablando de su nueva familia. – Tu nuevo padre se llama Reborn Arcobaleno y tu hermano es mayor que tú por un año, él se llama Angelo Arcobaleno Di Notte; tiene dos apellidos porque en Italia se juntan para el nombre el primer apellido del padre y el primero de la madre poniendo el del padre primero y luego el de la madre. Yo al ser adoptada solo tengo el apellido Di Notte, Reborn es huérfano también y él solo tiene el apellido Arcobaleno. No abras los ojos voy a enjuagarte.

Vale mamá. – dijo sin abrirlos, Sieren cogió la ducha y empezó a enjuagar con cuidado el cabello de Tsuna. – ¿Y yo me seguiré apellidando Sawada?

No, ahora tus apellidos son "Arcobaleno Di Notte" y no "Sawada", en definitiva tu nombre ahora sería "Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno Di Notte". – le aclaró terminando de aclararle el pelo y sacándolo de la bañera. – Ven aquí que te seque. – le pidió con una toalla blanca, grande y mullida en las manos, lo envolvió alrededor del niño como si fuera una manta y empezó a frotarle los brazos y la espalda por encima. – Angelo es un buen niño, seguro que os lleváis bien, bueno eso espero. No irás al colegio sino que estudiarás en casa, yo os daré lengua, literatura, idiomas, lenguas muertas, historia y ética; Reborn os enseñará física, química, biología, geología, matemáticas y educación física. Cuando no pueda daros clase yo os la dará él y viceversa, pero ten cuidado las clases de educación física son increíblemente difíciles, además es bastante arrogante y seguramente os llamará Dame o algo así, pero que no te moleste solo lo hace para pincharos y que os esforcéis más, según la mejor manera de hacer que un hombre haga una cosa es decirle que no podrá. Listo, ahora vístete, te espero en la cama.

Sí mami. – dijo sin pensar, al instante se tapó la boca, estaba rojo como un tomate. ¡Lo acababan de adoptar y él tomándose esas confianzas! Sieren rió por este hecho, desde luego su nuevo niño era un caso perdido, sin decir nada se fue al dormitorio y empezó a ponerse el pijama.

Cuando Tsuna terminó fue al dormitorio pero se dio cuenta de que solo había una cama de tamaño Queen dónde Sieren estaba sentada tapada hasta el regazo mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien, entonces vio a Tsuna y le hizo unas señas para que se acercara, lentamente se acercó y se subió a la cama.

Sí, está aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con él? – preguntaba mientras abría un poco las sábanas y le indicaba por gestos que se metiera en la cama con ella, el niño obedeció y se abrazó a la cintura de la mayor, ella le rodeó con un brazo apegándolo y como diciéndole que era bienvenido a su lado. – Como quieras Reborn, nos vemos en unos días… Sí, yo también los quiero… Jajaja, bueno entonces creo que tendré que cantarle muchas nanas cuando vuelva… Buenas noches… Te amo…

Colgó y se metió en la cama arrastrando a Tsuna con ella, el pequeño sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas mientras Sieren apagaba la luz de la mesilla de noche, Tsuna se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en italiano, decidió empezar a practicarlo un poco para cuando llegara allí entenderlos.

Mamá – llamó el pequeño. – ¿Me cantas una nana a mí también?

Claro pequeño. – le respondió la otra. Y empezó a cantar una nana en italiano*

Al momento de terminar la canción Tsuna cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, Sieren lo siguió poco después.

.

.

.

Date prisa Tsu-chan. – le decía la mujer de ojos verdes a su pequeño hijo adoptivo quién iba con una botella en brazos, la cual había sacado de una máquina expendedora, el pequeño corría para darle la mano a su madre y así ir sin prisas a embarcar en el avión con destino a Roma. – Dame la botella, pesa mucho para ti. – el niño sabiendo que era verdad se la dio y ella la metió en una bolsa donde llevaba varios recuerdos de Japón como equipaje de mano.

 _Atención a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 6023409 con destino a Roma, Italia. El embarque se realizará en la puerta K54. Este es el último llamado para el vuelo 6023409, atención a todos los pasajeros, el embarque se realizará en breves momentos._ – esa era la última llamada para su vuelo, los primeros en embarcar fueron Sieren y Tsuna, quienes iban en primera clase.

Era la primera vez que Tsuna viajaba en primera, en realidad era la primera vez que viaja en avión, Sieren divertida lo sentó a su lado en el gran sillón rojo, había pocas personas en esa parte del avión, los pasajeros de primera clase prácticamente se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

Nunca le había gustado la clase turista, tenía la sensación de estar en una lata de sardinas, por ello había escogido primera clase, después de todo se la podía permitir y se negaba a que el primer viaje de Tsuna en avión fuese en una lata de sardinas. Como en la mayoría de vuelos largos internacionales tenían una pantalla de televisión con películas en el asiento de enfrente había pensado en que con eso podría evitar que Tsuna se quedase dormido en el avión, después el cambio horario era bastante fuerte para un niño de tan poca edad.

.

.

.

Hacía una hora que habían llegado a Roma, recogieron las maletas y fueron al aparcamiento de alquiler cercano al aeropuerto, Sieren calculó que llegarían a su villa sobre las cinco de la tarde, le esperaba un buen trecho conduciendo unas tres horas y ocho minutos o así para llegar a Toscana y luego una o dos horas más para llegar a casa. Pondría la música fuerte y le daría una coca cola a Tsuna para que no se durmiera.

Tsu-chan, ten. – le dijo al pequeño dándole una lata de coca cola. – Bébela, te ayudará a estar despierto.

Pero tengo sueño mamá, ¿No puedo dormir en el coche? – preguntó el niño frotándose un ojito, era tan tierno e inocente, a Sieren le dieron ganas de decirle que sí.

Lo siento Tsu-chan, pero como el cambio horario es muy fuerte tienes que mantenerte despierto tanto tiempo como puedas. ¿Vale? – pidió la madre con un tono de disculpa sincera, el pequeño asintió mientras tomaba la lata ofrecida y bebía su contenido sintiendo al instante como se despejaba su mente rápidamente. – Vamos al coche. – le dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que la cogiera, el niño le dio la mano y fueron al aparcamiento.

.

.

.

Mamá – llamó el pequeño, estaba empezando a ver la casa en la lejanía, una antigua villa romana rodeada por una gran reja, desde la puerta de reja hasta la puerta de la casa había un kilometro más o menos, o eso calculó él mirando desde su asiento adaptado en la parte de atrás del coche.

Dime Tsu-chan. – le dijo Sieren sin apartar la vista de la carretera de tierra por la que iban.

¿Les-les caeré bien a Reborn y Angelo? – preguntó el niño preocupado.

Bueno, eso dependerá de ti y solo de ti Tsunayoshi. – le contestó la mayor antes de usar el control remoto que tenía en el coche para abrir la reja y pasar para hacia el garaje donde finalmente aparcaría y podría estirar las piernas.

El pequeño bajo la cabeza y decidió ser el mismo por una vez, no se rebajaría más, demostraría lo inteligente que era, no más mentiras, no más actuaciones, vale, era un poco torpe, pero fuera de eso era un niño fuera de lo normal, no a todos los niños les salían llamas de las manos después de todo…


	5. Primeras impresiones

Ciao! Me alegro de que os haya gustado y gracias por los reviews! Lo diré otra vez para que nadie se confunda ni piense que estoy plagiando nada, soy Sarabi22 de Amor Yaoi!

Bueno, si os digo que aquí empieza lo bueno ¿Me creéis?

Disclamer: KHR! No es mía, la historia sí lo es (igual que Sieren y Angelo).

Si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntármela. Por cierto iba en serio lo de las votaciones o el all27, menos las parejas demasiado raras (3327).

Nos vemos!

* * *

¡Papá, mamá ha vuelto! – gritaba un niño de pelo negro corto, patillas rizadas y ojos verdes mientras corría al dormitorio de sus padres en busca de su padre.

Angelo, te he dicho varias veces que no grites. – le regañó su padre, quien había ido al cuarto que compartía con su esposa para coger su sombrero de fieltro. – Venga vamos a darles la bienvenida a tu madre y a tu nuevo hermano pequeño.

¡Sí! – el niño estaba muy contento, no tendría que esperar a que viniera alguno de sus tíos autoproclamados para tener más compañía aparte de sus padres, se preguntaba cómo sería su hermano.

Reborn no podía impedir que las comisuras de su boca se alzaran un poco ante la emoción de su hijo, tan inocente… **Y ahora… ¿Qué clase de chico será Tsunayoshi?** Se preguntaba interiormente mientras llegaban al salón dónde Sieren estaba ya, intentando que Tsuna saliera de detrás suya.

Tsu-chan, venga sal, no te van a morder. – intentaba tranquilizarlo la mayor cuando vio a su marido y a su hijo entrar por la puerta del salón. – Reborn, ¿Tenías que ponértelo? ¡Vas asustarlo!

Si ya lo está. – respondió el mayor a la queja de su mujer, Angelo corrió hasta donde estaba su madre, quien se agachó para abrazarlo.

¡Mamá! – le dijo en sus brazos. – Bienvenida, ¿Y mi hermano? – preguntó el niño curioso, Sieren señaló con la cabeza a la personita detrás de él.

Él es Tsunayoshi. – presentó. – Tsuna para abreviar, venga sal y dile hola a tu nuevo hermano, Tsu-chan.

¿Tsu-chan? – repitió Angelo extrañado por la forma en que llamaba a su hermano.

Un niñito castaño asomó la cabeza detrás de Sieren, y miró a Angelo. Cuando Tsuna vio los ojos de Angelo pensó que eran tan bonitos como los de su madre, Angelo salió de los brazos de su madre y miró al niño a los ojos, se analizaron durante unos segundos.

Soy Angelo. – le dijo con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano. – Tú serás mi nuevo hermano menor ¿No?

Sí, soy Tsu-tsuna. – volvió a presentarse por sí mismo el pequeño, tomó la mano que le tendía Angelo y dejó de ocultarse detrás de Sieren, pero no soltó la camisa roja de Sieren en ningún momento, como si estuviera listo para volver a esconderse en cualquier momento.

Oh… – se oyó de pronto, era una voz profunda, llena de matices, oscura como la noche, al igual que los afilados ojos de su propietario. – Tienes agallas para no presentarte a tu padre o eres muy tonto claro.

¡Reborn! – le regañó Sieren, Angelo no dijo nada pues estaba acostumbrado a esas respuestas, después de todo era su padre.

Tsuna sintió como se le congelaba la sangre y un antiguo instinto animal surgió desde lo más profundo y se escondió temblando detrás de Sieren. **Por amor de Dios, ¡Es solo un niño! No tenías que atemorizarlo así ¡Tonto!** Pensaba la albina sabiendo que Reborn podría leerlo en su cara. El mayor se encogió de hombros como si no fuera con él, el instinto protector de la albina había salido a relucir, suspiró y se acercó quitándose su amado sombrero conforme se agachaba.

Soy Reborn, tu nuevo padre. – le dijo al niño que al oír a alguien suspirar había subido la mirada para ver por encima del hombro de su madre. Sieren, quien quería que esos dos en especial se llevasen bien, sacó a Tsuna de detrás suya y lo puso delante de ella, pero sin quitar sus brazos alrededor del niño. Angelo, un poco celoso, se abrazó al brazo derecho de su madre. – Sieren, no me lo voy a comer.

Te advertí que fueses amable o dormirías en el sofá los próximos días. – le recordó, al mayor se le pusieron los pelos de punta al imaginar siquiera dormir en el sofá y no al lado de su esposa, se prometió despertar cada mañana a su lado, todo a causa de _ese_ incidente. **Ugh…** pensaba al recordarlo fue lo peor que le había pasado y para asegurarse de que no volvía a pasar cada mañana comprobaba que ella estaba a su lado.

Con cara resignada y otro suspiró le puso el sombrero a Tsuna, finalmente esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Bienvenido a casa, Tsuna. – se lo dijo con su profunda voz, Sieren reconoció un toque casi paternal en ella, sonrió amplia y maternalmente, Angelo le dio a Tsuna otra gran sonrisa soltándole el brazo a su madre y cruzándose de brazos.

E-estoy en casa. – el pequeño quería llorar de felicidad, su deseo se había cumplido era exactamente lo que había imaginado, una madre amorosa, un buen hermano y un padre protector. **Gracias.** Fue el pensamiento que le dirigió al dios que había cumplido su deseo, el cual creía perdido, roto e inalcanzable.

.

.

.

Después de un rato enseñándole la casa y las instalaciones circundantes, como el almacén de armas o los establos.

¿Por qué la biblioteca está separada del resto de la casa? – preguntó Tsuna a nadie en particular, tenía mucha curiosidad por ese detalle.

Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas. – le había respondido Angelo con cara de aburrimiento, él solo quería enseñarle cosas a Tsuna para que pudieran jugar los dos juntos, por ejemplo a nadar, así podrían ir a la piscina que estaba al lado del estudio de su padre, el cual estaba unido a la casa pero daba al jardín, al igual que el estudio de su madre.

Guau – eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca cuando vio estanterías repletas de libros y más libros, Reborn llamó a los niños para que no se quedasen atrás.

Si no os dais prisa los dejaremos aquí. – había dicho, después de explicarle a Tsuna que en el segundo piso darían clases, por lo que podía esperar a mañana para verlo.

Ya vamos. – había contestado Angelo en respuesta, cogió a Tsuna de la mano y corrió tras sus padres. Esto para Angelo era normal pero no para Tsuna por lo que se sonrojo un poco, Angelo se dio cuenta y se paró. – ¿Qué pasa Tsuna?

Es que no estoy acostumbrado a coger a la gente de la mano. – confesó avergonzado con la esperanza de que el otro lo soltase, mas el niño italiano solo sonrió y volvió a tirar mientras hablaba para no perder a su padre de vista.

Bueno, aquí es normal que una persona que sea mayor que tú te coja de la mano para que no te pierdas ni cometas ninguna tontería como lanzarte a cruzar un paso de cebra sin mirar. – le explicó poniendo el ejemplo más obvio que pudo. – También para saludar nos damos un beso en la mejilla o si son dos hombres los que se saludan un apretón de manos, no es porque seas mi hermano que te llame por tu primer nombre a mis amigos también los llamo por su nombre y mamá a ti te llama por un apodo, suele ponerlos, por lo que aquí nos llamamos por nuestro primer nombre o por un apodo. Hay que darse prisa o papá nos dejará atrás. – advirtió acelerando todavía más el paso.

Tsuna no sabía cómo iba a adaptarse a esa estructura social tan distinta a la japonesa, ellos se solían llamar por el apellido y con honoríficos, se saludaban con una inclinación de cabeza… ¡Básicamente no tenían casi contacto físico entre ellos! **Ya me acostumbraré** pensó el niño con la esperanza de que así fuera, sin más se dispuso a seguir el nuevo ritmo que había marcado Angelo, su nuevo hermano mayor.


	6. Cena en familia

Ciao! Cómo estáis? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior, aquí os dejó un nuevo capítulo de "Error", desde el capítulo anterior están hablando solo italiano. Siento no haberos avisado antes, se me pasó. Reborn, no se sorprende de que Tsuna sepa hablar italiano, porque en la conversación que tuvo con Sieren por teléfono en el hotel ella se lo dijo.

Repito, esto será un all27 en principio (menos las parejas que considere demasiado extrañas como el 3327), pero si queréis podéis sugerirme una pareja intentaré hacerla más fuerte.

Disclamer: KHR! No es mía, la historia es sí es mía (al igual que Sieren y Angelo).

Espero que os guste! Nos vemos!

* * *

¡Angelo, Tsu-chan, a cenar! – llamó Sieren a los niños desde el pie de la escalera que subía al segundo piso ya que, después de enseñarle la casa a Tsuna, Angelo se lo había llevado a su cuarto a jugar todo lo que pudieran antes de bajar a cenar.

Tsuna, mamá nos llama. – le dijo al castaño, el chico miró el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Cenáis muy tarde, a esta hora yo ya estaba acostado en Namimori. – le dijo el pequeño a su hermano, iban ya bajando por las escaleras, el moreno no se inmutó mucho, siguió bajando lentamente hasta la cocina.

Bueno, eso es porque mamá es de España, allí tienen horarios distintos por lo que los siguió aún cuando se instaló en Italia. – le respondió el moreno de ojos verdes, estaba feliz de ya los tratará con familiaridad, al menos a él y a mamá.

¿Qué hacen ahí parados? – preguntó Reborn con algo de curiosidad, pero sobretodo denotaba fastidio, lo más seguro es que lo hubiese mandado Sieren a buscarlos. – Vuestra madre me ha mandado a buscaros porque tardabais lo que no está escrito, así que daos prisa que la cena se enfría.

Papá, ¿Qué hay hoy de cenar? – preguntó el niño siguiendo rápidamente a su padre, Tsuna se estaba quedando atrás sin querer, los pasos que daba Reborn eran demasiado largos e incluso Angelo tuvo que apretar el paso para alcanzarlo, pero Tsuna seguía quedándose cada vez más atrás. **¡No me dejéis atrás!** Quería gritar pero no le salía la voz, finalmente se paró un poco para recuperar el aliento pero la distancia se hizo más grande.

Hoy hay… – iba a decir Reborn, pero se cortó al ver que Tsuna se había quedado muy atrás, Angelo miró confundido a su padre y luego giró la vista, vio que Tsuna se había quedado atrás. – ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Vamos la cena se enfría, hoy hay tempura de gambas y sushi de atún, en honor a Tsuna.

No solo lo habían llamado sino que también lo habían esperado y su madre estaba haciendo esos platos para celebrar que estaba allí con ellos, con una sonrisa entró con su hermano y su padre en la cocina.

Llegan justo a tiempo. – dijo Sieren sacando la última gamba. – Angelo, Tsuna, poned los cubiertos y los platos, Reborn pon el mantel y ayúdame a llevarme esto a la mesa.

Síííí. – dijeron Reborn y Angelo acostumbrados a este tipo de tareas, Angelo cogió los cubiertos y Sieren les dio a cada uno un par de platos, como vio que estaban dividiendo el trabajo le dio a Tsuna los palillos para la comida, tres pares, y llevó su tenedor, aún no sabía comer con palillos al contrario que sus padres, mientras Sieren les daba los platos Reborn puso el mantel y sacó una botella de vino ligero y dos copas para Sieren y para él.

Tsuna veía como se repartían el trabajo y todos tenían su parte, él también, intentando no tropezarse fue al comedor donde Reborn cogió los platos y los puso al ver que estaba a punto de caerse por el peso que llevaba en brazos.

Ten cuidado es la vajilla especial de Sieren. – le advirtió Reborn, no había malicia en la voz del más alto, solo una advertencia como quién te advierte de que hay una piedra con la que puedes tropezar. – Es un regalo de su madre, uno de los pocos.

La mirada de Reborn se clavó en el plato por un segundo y luego lo colocó en la mesa con una cara seria y una mirada ausente, apoyó la mano en el mantel y volvió a clavar la mirada en el plato, Tsuna le tiró del pantalón y con eso pareció despertar del trance en el que se encontraba, miró abajo y se encontró con la cara preocupada de Tsuna.

E-esto – por un momento apartó la mirada pero la volvió a subir y, armándose de valor, le dijo agarrando con fuerza el pantalón. – N-no estés triste por favor.

Estaba sorprendido, el niño tenía la intuición de los Vongola, solo era una suposición pero hasta el momento solamente Sieren sabía sobre sus cambios de humor, el niño era especial, tan especial como Angelo. **Quizá lo estoy elogiando demasiado.** Pensó para luego agacharse para revolverle el pelo y volver a levantarse sin decir nada, esto confundió al pequeño Tsuna. Reborn se alejó para atender el llamado de su mujer a que le ayudara con los platos de sushi.

¿Qué eres? ¿Equilibrista? – le preguntó con una nota de humor en la voz al ver a su esposa en esa inverosímil escena, iba con un plato de sushi en la cabeza otro de tempura en la mano derecha y las salsas en la izquierda.

Cállate y ayúdame. – le respondió la mujer de mal humor, la estaba viendo y encima se reía de ella ¡Menudo marido tenía! Él, sin poder evitarlo, suspiró y cogió el plato de la cabeza y una de las salsas.

De nada. – le dijo antes de poner los platos en la mesa y sentarse a comer. – Angelo, Tsuna, siéntense a comer.

Con un suspiro de derrota se sentó a la mesa y puso la tempura y la salsa que había traído en la mesa y empezó a comer con los demás.

Mamá, papá, Tsuna me ha enseñado un juego que se llama "kagome, kagome" pero necesitamos más personas aparte de nosotros dos, ¿Podríamos jugar mañana juntos? Por favor. – pidió el niño moreno, su madre había insistido siempre en que tuviera modales, en cambio su padre… bueno abogaba porque los tuviera solo con ellos, desgraciadamente el pequeño le hizo caso a su madre, ella sabía que no podría convencerle de lo contrario, era tan cabezota como su padre, así que se encogió de hombros cuando vio que nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión y con un "Haced lo que os dé la gana." Había dejado la habitación hecha una furia, su padre durmió tres días en el sofá…

Bueno, está bien por mí. – le respondió su madre. – ¿Tú qué dices Reborn? – preguntó con una sonrisa a su esposo, él suspiró e iba responder con un tono cansado cuando sonó el teléfono. – ¿Quién será a estas horas?

No lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento. – dijo Reborn con cara de pocos amigos, no era un mal presentimiento de que algo horrible fuera a suceder, pero sí algo que iba a odiar seguramente.

¿Diga?... ¡Ah, cuánto tiempo!... Sí, ya está aquí… ¿Mañana?... Bueno creo que sí podríamos… Que amable de tu parte… ¿Los traerás?... Gracias por llamar… Sí, hasta mañana. – dijo cortando la llamada, en el momento que hubo dicho _¡Cuánto tiempo!_ Supo que era uno de sus viejos conocidos, había dicho _los_ por lo que traía acompañantes, se le pasó por la mente la cara de Shamal pero luego pensó que era imposible, **De todos modos como ese desgraciado vuelva a intentar algo como la última vez…** agarró su pistola, de la cual nunca se separaba. – Era Luce, dijo que traería a Aria y al niño que le habían pedido cuidar un tiempo, mañana vendrán a comer.

Reborn suspiró aliviado y relajó su cuerpo, solo era Luce, de sus amigos de la infancia era la única a la que toleraba y hasta se llevaba bien con ella, era el padrino de Aria después de todo. **Espero que le esté yendo bien en la familia Giglio Nero** pensaba Reborn. Sieren no se había apartado ni tres pasos del teléfono cuando volvió a sonar, el mal presentimiento volvió a Reborn.

¿Diga?... ¿Qué si está ya aquí?... Sí, no hace falta que me grites Lal… Bueno, no creo que haya problema, Luce viene mañana también… No le va a gustar que lo hagas… Te haces responsable de lo que ocurra, que sepas que te pienso pasar las facturas… Sí, claro… Hasta mañana Lal. – el mal presentimiento de Reborn se había confirmado, si Lal venía y habían hablado de fracturas Colonello también venía, hizo una mueca de fastidio ante el inminente sermón de no comportarse como un crío mañana. – Bueno, habrá que preparar más comida de la que pensaba. – volvió a sentarse en la mesa y reanudaron su comida, se estaba guardando la charla para antes de traer el postre.

Ni me lo digas, lo sé, haré lo posible pero no prometo nada. – le advirtió a la chica mientras se llevaba su plato a la cocina, ella lo miró con cara de enfado, que ignoró por supuesto e iba a replicarle cuando por tercera vez en la noche sonó el teléfono y esta vez un escalofrío acompañado de un muy mal presentimiento le recorrió la espalda.

¿Por qué será que tengo un muy mal presentimiento? – pensó Sieren en voz alta, ambos con un mal presentimiento eso solo podía significar dos cosas, y ninguna era buena. Temerosa se acercó y con una voz educada y fina habló. - ¿Diga? – preguntó, todos los presentes vieron como se le fue el color de la cara y quedó blanca como el papel. Esto preocupó a Tsuna y Angelo que se levantaron corriendo para ayudar en lo que pudiesen a su madre, hasta que la oyeron hablar con una voz de ultratumba. – Como vengas te mato. – y colgó. El teléfono volvió a sonar. – ¡¿Qué coño quieres?!... ¿Skull?... Siento haberte asustado… Sí, mañana puedes venir… Trae regalos para los niños… Ni se te ocurra algo como una moto o te dejo sin descendencia ¿He sido clara? – preguntó la mujer con menos mal humor que antes, Reborn que quería que no se centrara en la llamada anterior a la de Skull dijo.

Déjalo para cuando tengan quince o dieciséis. – aconsejó haciendo que la mujer de ojos verdes lo miraba desaprobatoriamente, un _¡Reborn!_ Fue lo que llegó a escuchar Skull antes de cortar la llamada, no quería ser testigo auditivo si se convertía en un asesinato, aunque le gustaría oír a Reborn gritar. La verdad si alguien le ofreciese esa oportunidad su respuesta sería _Gracias, pero no gracias._ O estaba seguro que lo mataría por haberlo oído y ¡vamos! Había sobrevivido a miles de misiones de alto riesgo y nunca había muerto no pensaba firmar su sentencia de muerte por un poco de diversión, aún estaba cuerdo.

Y el teléfono volvió a sonar, otro mal presentimiento, **Menuda cena.** Pensaba Sieren mientras lo cogía, esta vez la cara se le puso azul violáceo.

¿Diga?... ¡¿Verde?! – exclamó llamando la atención de Reborn, si había alguien con quien definitivamente no soportaba ese era Verde y, por desgracia, era recíproco. – No hace falta de verdad, estás muy ocupado con tus investigaciones y en pro de la ciencia te pido humildemente que no las abandones… Aunque si de verdad quieres venir podrías hacerlo por videoconferencia… Sí, claro… – eso último lo dijo de manera un poco dudosa, o eso notó Reborn, no aguantaba a Verde y sabía que si venía no podía pasar nada bueno por eso Sieren había puesto tanto empeño en que no viniese, para que el científico no notara el rechazo Sieren había usado sus increíbles dotes de actriz. Reborn vio con horror como pulsaba el botón de _manos libres_.

Hola, ¿Me escucháis? – preguntó con su típico tono de sabelotodo que ponía de los nervios al moreno mayor, el sonido del seguro quitándose resonó por la silenciosa sala. – Si Reborn ha quitado el seguro supongo que sí. Bien, para empezar quisiera felicitar a Tsunayoshi por convertirse en un miembro de la familia, en segundo lugar elogiar a tu esposa por su gran inteligencia y su amor por la ciencia, espero que a Tsunayoshi no le importe que no vaya en persona a verle, aún.

No, si está muy ocupado no es necesario que venga. – dijo Tsuna un poco tembloroso agarrándose a la pierna de su madre, su intuición le decía que fuera cortés y por nada del mundo le pidiera que viniese a verle, no después de cómo se había puesto su padre.

¡Oh! ¡Otro muchacho listo! – le felicitó. – Con solo cinco años sabes hablar italiano como un nativo, uhm, tienes un buen coeficiente intelectual, me gusta. Si no supiera que eres adoptado te diría que te pareces mucho a Sieren, ciertamente me vuelvo a preguntar por qué te casaste con alguien como Reborn, siempre pensé que había sido una gran pérdida para la ciencia, con tu inteligencia podrías haber sido mi ayudante, que lástima. – elegía las palabras con cuidado de no molestar a Sieren pero Reborn leía perfectamente entre líneas.

Si estuvieras aquí te dejaría como un colador científico de cuarta. – le espetó el otro con una voz y mirada que prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa, muy lenta y muy dolorosa.

Apuesto a que ahora tu mirada promete una muerte lenta y dolorosa. – le contestó el científico.

No sabes cuánto. – le dijo en un tono aún más amenazador, hasta el punto de darles miedo a Tsuna y a Angelo, y hacer que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Sieren.

¡Bueno! Nos vemos mañana por videoconferencia Verde. – intervino Sieren viendo que en si no cortaba esa conversación tendría que comprar un nuevo teléfono.

Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Angelo mañana me gustaría que me enseñaras los resultados de la tarea que te di, espero verte mañana en la videoconferencia Tsunayoshi, ah y muérete pronto Reborn. – se despidió el científico, justo antes de cortar se escuchó un disparo, con una satisfecha sonrisa Verde se arrellanó en su cómodo sofá y siguió comprobando los resultados de sus experimentos.

¡Reborn! ¡¿Pretendes hacerme comprar un teléfono nuevo, otra vez?! – le preguntó enfadada la albina, el otro solo chasqueó la lengua. Si no fuera porque Sieren había apartado el aparato en el último momento ahora estaría destrozado. – ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

El teléfono volvió a sonar por quién sabe qué vez en vez en la noche. **Y ahora ¿Qué?** Se preguntaban ambos hitman, algo hartos de esa situación.

¿Diga? – pidió en un tono cansino, una voz conciliadora desde el otro lado de la línea, una voz que Sieren conocía a la perfección. – Fon, cuánto tiempo sin oírte… Sí, estamos todos bien… ¿Sí? Me alegro de que estés con él… No, pobres, mi más sentido pésame… Claro, tráelo… ¿Estás en Italia?... Puedes venir mañana, vienen Luce, Lal, Colonello, Skull, Verde estará por videoconferencia y la verdad si después de colgar llamara Mammon, no me sorprendería nada… Sí, nos vemos mañana… Que pases buena noche. – se despidió del hombre, nunca lo diría pero él sencillamente tenía un lugar en su corazón eternamente.

¿Cómo demonios se han enterado todos de…? – preguntó Reborn cuando a los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión al mismo tiempo **Colonello.** Lo maldijeron, o al menos Reborn.

El chico de ojos azules sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Déjame adivinar, ¿Víper, que diga, Mammon? – y para la sorpresa de Sieren, era ella. – No preguntes… No traigas a ningún idiota ¿Vale?... ¿Traerás regalos?... Ya me parecía… No te preocupes, la comida es gratis… Ya, mañana para comer… Nos vemos. – se despidió la mujer albina. – Y con esto espero que todas las llamadas se hayan acabado.

No eres la única. – saltó Reborn cabreado por la perspectiva de tener al día siguiente a casi todos sus amigos de la infancia en casa para darle la bienvenida a Tsuna, solo esperaba que la casa no quedase destruida para cuando se fueran o dormiría en el jardín durante mucho tiempo…


	7. Comida en familia (I parte)

Ciao! Cómo estáis? Espero que bien, bueno este capítulo muy divertido, en realidad, todas las partes de este día son divertidas. Y gracias por comentar eclipse total, eres una de las pocas que me ha sugerido otra pareja que no es 1827.

Y para quienes no les guste el yaoi, por favor, salgan de este fic. Como dije antes esto estaba publicado en un principio en Amor Yaoi.

Disclamer: KHR! No me pertenece, la historia (Sieren y Angelo) sí.

Que disfrutéis del capítulo! Y nos vemos!

* * *

Arriba. – fue lo único que escucharon antes de que el inclemente sol iluminara la habitación sin piedad despertándolos de su dulce sueño. – Os quiero listos en 10 minutos, estaré abajo desayunando con vuestra madre.

Síííí – fue la vaga respuesta de Angelo, con pereza el niño se levantó y fue al baño que tenían en la habitación que desde ayer compartía con su hermano. – Tsuna~ - bostezó antes de poder continuar. – Date prisa o te echarán un cubo de agua encima, no es broma. – le advirtió. – A mí me lo hizo una vez. – le contó entrando por fin al baño, el pequeño castaño a quién se le quitó el sueño después de oír eso se destapó rápidamente y bajó de la cama, el pijama le estaba grande al menos una o dos tallas pero no importaba Sieren le había dicho que se lo arreglaría en cuanto pudiera, se metió en el baño con Angelo y una vez listos se pusieron su ropa.

Oye Tsuna, ¿No te vas a cambiar de ropa? – ese era el conjunto que había estado llevando desde que salió de Japón, pero no quería tomar ropa de Angelo prestada, seguramente no se la daría. – Toma, te presto mi ropa. – o sí.

Angelo miró el reloj y abrió los ojos completamente despierto, casi pasaban los diez minutos.

Tsuna, date prisa, ya casi han terminado los diez minutos. – le dijo desde fuera del baño donde Tsuna se encontraba lavándose los dientes, el chico escupió la pasta, se enjuagó y ambos salieron disparados hacía la planta baja.

Ya pensaba que tendría que ir a despertaros. – dijo Reborn al verlos entrar jadeantes por la puerta del comedor.

Tsu-chan, mañana iremos a comprarte ropa, no te preocupes. – le dijo su madre mientras servía los platos para que desayunaran, en cada uno un par de tostadas y repartidos por la mesa, aceite de oliva, mermeladas, mantequilla, margarina, tomate rayado, jamón serrano, sal y azúcar. – Tsu-chan, ¿Quieres leche o cola cao? – preguntó la mujer, el niño la miró confuso. – Bueno toma leche y mañana pruebas el cola cao, ahora que lo pienso, no sé si alguna vez has tomado un desayuno así… ¿Quieres probar una tostada con tomate y jamón? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué no dejas que el niño hable? – le reprochó Reborn, su mujer a veces podía ser algo agobiante. La otra le puso mala cara. Angelo ya se había sentado y estaba comiéndose una tostada con mantequilla.

Mamá, yo quiero cola cao. – le dijo, la mujer fue a la cocina para prepararles los vasos de leche y coger un sobre de cola cao. – Tsuna, deberías probar lo que te dice mamá, está muy bueno. Aunque tú eliges, seguro que si le pides cereales también de los preparará.

Tsuna se quedó pensando un momento, y decidió probar algo nuevo. Cuando la de ojos verdes volvió a la sala con los vasos, el sobre y la cuchara se lo pidió.

Mamá, ¿Puedes hacerme eso que me has dicho antes? – preguntó cuando le puso su vaso en frente, la mayor lo miró sorprendida y sonrió dulcemente para luego preparársela.

Aquí tienes, Tsu-chan. – le dijo poniéndola en frente suyo. Por fin ella también se sentó y tomó un zumo y dos tostadas como la que le había hecho a Tsuna, el niño se había quedado satisfecho con la tostada y el vaso de leche, al contrario que Angelo, él en cambio se había comido una tostada de mantequilla otra con aceite, jamón y tomate, y un vaso de leche con cola cao, aunque el que menos había desayunado era Reborn, un simple expresso era suficiente para él.

Vamos, empezaremos las clases ahora. – les dijo para después salir, los niños iban a seguirle pero primero recogieron los platos y los llevaron a la cocina.

Solo espero que hoy no tengamos educación física. – pidió el infante mayor a nadie en particular.

Mientras tanto su madre revisaba qué hacer de comer, acabó optando por un bufet libre. Cuando miró a ver qué tenía vio que tenía de todo pero no lo suficiente de algunas cosas, hizo una lista y salió a comprar al supermercado más cercano, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, a veces se arrepentía de vivir tan lejos de la ciudad aunque en la mayoría de ocasiones se alegraba.

.

.

.

Bien, ha pasado media hora vamos a corregir, dadme los cuadernos. – les dijo Reborn mientras ponía el separador por donde había parado su lectura, los chicos se miraron, Angelo nervioso, Tsuna también un poco nervioso. – Bueno, tenéis problemas en diferentes áreas pero está medianamente bien, como castigo haréis los problemas de la página diecisiete, para cuando termine el capítulo quiero que estén listos. – sentenció, los chicos miraron la página y pusieron cara de espanto, lo miraron y él con una pequeña y astuta sonrisa dijo. – El tiempo empieza… ya.

Habían acabado de poner la solución del último problema cuando Reborn puso de nuevo el separador y cerró el libro, estaban exhaustos, incluso sudaban, parecía que hubiesen estado haciendo ejercicio.

Bueno, ahora está mejor. – dijo cuando acabó de corregir los ejercicios, se dio por satisfecho en esa materia. – Sacad el libro de Física, empezaremos con lo elemental. Y aunque odio decirlo, Tsuna, Angelo, haréis los problemas de Verde cuando acabe de explicar. – les advirtió Reborn sin compasión.

Para cuando ellos estaban resolviendo esos problemas Sieren ya había vuelto con lo que le faltaba, por suerte todo había terminado de descongelarse y ya podía empezar a cocinar el banquete.

Justo cuando había terminado con la carne e iba a ponerse con el pescado alguien llamó al portero. Por suerte tenía varios contestadores repartidos por la casa, uno de ellos en la cocina, así podía contestar sin necesidad de dejar el fuego solo.

¿Sí? – preguntó pulsando el botón para llevarse una grata sorpresa al ver que por la pantalla se veía la imagen de Luce. – Espera un minuto, enseguida te abro.

Tocó el botón y la verja se abrió dejando pasar el coche grisáceo, pocos minutos después Luce entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

Hola Sieren. – la saludó en cuanto entró por la puerta de la cocina, luego alzó las botellas que había traído. – ¿Dónde las pongo?

Ponlas en el frigorífico por favor. – le dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar el pescado y tiraba lo que sobraba a la basura. Luce así lo hizo pero entonces dos pequeños entraron detrás de ella una era Aria, la hija de Luce y ahijada de Reborn, Sieren se acercó a ella para darle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. – ¡Vaya! ¡Qué grande estás, Aria! Supongo que tú eres Hayato, ¿No es así? – preguntó mirando al niño que estaba en la entrada de la cocina. – Encantada, soy Sieren Di Notte.

Hayato Gokudera. – le respondió a la mujer de pelo albino.

Ahora que lo pienso tocabas el piano ¿Verdad? – preguntó sin mala intención, aunque al niño pareció molestarle.

Sí, ¿Por qué? – preguntó seco, Aria le mando una mirada molesta que el ignoró.

¿Sabrías tocar la _Tristesse_ de Chopin? – preguntó dejando al niño descuadrado. – ¿O tal vez el Ave María de Schubert?

No… - respondió apenado.

Bueno, entonces nada. – dijo la mujer. – Quería que me acompañases ya que toco el violín, pero bueno, Luce gracias por vigilar la comida en mi lugar.

No hay de qué. – respondió la mujer cortando el pescado y poniéndolo en la bandeja del horno. – Por cierto ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño yo en el piano? Aunque prefiero _Bénédiction de Dieu dans la solitude_ de Franz Liszt.

Ja, tú siempre a lo difícil Luce, espera te ayudo. – se rió la mujer mientras iba a ayudarla con la comida, ella se pondría con las guarniciones mientras Luce hacía el pescado. – Me encantaría que me acompañaras Luce. – le dijo por fin. – Aria, ve a la biblioteca y dile a Reborn de mi parte que acabe ya las lecciones, si no me temo que os vais a aburrir.

¡Sí! – dijo la niña de lo más contenta, saliendo con Hayato detrás suya.

Tu niña está hecha una mujer ya, Luce. – comentó cuando los niños se fueron.

Solo tiene 10 años, aún es una niña. – le dijo a la otra, ella solo sonrió y siguió con la comida.

.

.

.

¡Tío Reborn! - dijo Aria en cuanto entró a la "clase" de Angelo y Tsuna, a Angelo se le iluminó la cara.

Hola Aria. – la saludó el mayor, apoyado en la mesa con el separador ya puesto en el libro que iba cerrar. – Y supongo que ese es Hayato Gokudera. – dijo cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en el escritorio de madera.

Hayato estaba molesto y confuso ¿Por qué sabía todo el mundo quién era y él no sabía quién era nadie? Espera, Aria había dicho Reborn, y si era el Reborn que él pensaba que era no le extrañaba nada que supiera quién era, pero tenía entendido que solo tenía un hijo pero allí había dos niños, uno se parecía a los adultos de la casa pero el otro no se parecía en nada a ninguno, sería cómo él y solo lo estaban cuidando un tiempo.

Tío Reborn, ¿Él es Tsunayoshi? – preguntó la niña mirando al castaño con ojos brillantes, el otro solo asintió como la cabeza. – Encantada soy Aria Giglio Nero Arcobaleno, tu prima.

Encantado, soy Tsuna. – respondió el otro tímidamente, sin esperárselo la chica lo abrazó. – ¡Hiii!

¿Qué pasa Tsuna? – preguntó la niña mayor.

No te preocupes, es que es japonés. – le dijo Reborn, Aria se acordó de lo que su madre le había explicado sobre la estructura social japonesa, ahora encajaba todo, pobre Tsuna.

Lo siento Tsunayoshi, es que creo que ya lo has notado pero aquí la estructura social es muy distinta, además todos te queremos. – le dijo la niña, primero calmándolo y luego asustándolo otra vez, Reborn suspiró y se incorporó por fin, se paró frente a Tsuna y se agachó a su altura.

Mira, aquí que te digan te quiero puede tener distintos significados, si te lo dice alguien de tu familia es normal, si se lo dices a tu amigo normalmente lo entenderá como amistad, en esta edad puedes decírselo a cualquiera, siempre que no sea una chica que no sea de tu familia, se puede malinterpretar. – le explicó rápidamente, de todas formas se iba a enterar tarde o temprano. – Ahora, recoged iréis a jugar con Aria y Hayato.

Vale. – dijeron ambos, después de él se levantase y fuese al almacén para poner las mesas.

.

.

.

Los niños habían ido un rato a jugar al cuarto de Angelo, habían decidido a jugar a las veinte preguntas.

Vale, Tsuna, primera pregunta ¿Te gusta tu nueva familia o prefieres a tu antigua familia? – preguntó Aria, un poco indiscreta.


	8. Comida en familia (II parte)

Ciao! Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Error", espero que os hayan gustado los anteriores. Me he divertido mucho haciendo estos capítulos, tener a todos lo arcobalenos juntos es como una bomba de relojería. Pero también demasiado divertido!

Disclamer: KHR! No es mía, la historia sí lo es (y Sieren y Angelo también lo son).

Nos vemos!

* * *

Yo… quiero mucho a mi nueva familia. – dijo el niño convencido. – Pero, estoy algo confundido… no odio a Nana o a Ieyasu, aunque ellos me odien, además mi padre me quería, creo, si no Nana se habría deshecho de mi en cuanto nací, estoy seguro.

¡Aria! – la regañó Angelo. – ¡No le preguntes esas cosas!

Perdón. – dijo arrepentida, aunque Angelo fuera más pequeño que ella debía reconocer que a veces tenía más luces. – Bueno, te toca Hayato.

¿Yo? – preguntó señalándose a sí mismo. – Bueno, Tsunayoshi-san, ¿Cómo es que hablas italiano tan bien si eres japonés? – ciertamente le picaba la curiosidad y ahora que lo pensaban a los demás también les picaba bastante.

Pues, como me ignoraban o me molestaban la mayor parte del tiempo, usaba mi paga para comprarme libros y CDs, la verdad como no tenía amigos podía concentrarme en estudiar idiomas. – respondió el chico, Angelo quién estaba a su lado le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Eso es pasado Tsuna, ahora nos tienes a nosotros. ¿Verdad? – preguntó mirando a los otros dos, Aria sonrió dulcemente y Hayato, aunque ruborizado, asintió rascándose la nuca. – También tienes a papá, a mamá, al tío Fon, a la tía Luce, a Collonelo, Lal Mirch, Mammon, Verde y Skull.

¡Es verdad! ¡No te preocupes, no volverás a estar solo! – le dijo Aria con una resplandeciente sonrisa muy parecida a la de Luce. – Venga Angelo, es tu turno de preguntar.

Bien, entonces… - empezó el chico moreno a formular la pregunta para su hermano menor. Tsuna por su parte volvía a estar rebosante de felicidad, todos le querían, estaba tan, tan feliz que sentía que su corazón podría explotar por el desbordante sentimiento. Le gustaba sentirse querido.

.

.

.

¡Sieren! – llamó la mujer de ojos azules a su compañera quién estaba salteando unas verduras para la salsa mientras ella se ocupaba de vigilar el tomate, tuvo que levantar la voz debido al chisporroteo de la sartén y el trajín de la cocina. - ¡Están llamando a la puerta! – la avisó, la albina quitó la sartén del fuego y la puso en una tabla de madera, se limpió las manos en el delantal y fue al panel de control para abrir al coche negro que pedía paso.

Listo. – susurró para volver a su trabajo, le daba igual quién fuera tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer como para preocuparse por eso. Volvió a los fogones y terminó las verduras para, al instante siguiente de haberlas puesto en un plato en espera para ser sacado sobre la mesa junto a muchos otros, se dispuso a recogerse el pelo en un moño alto del que escaparon algunos mechones, se veía joven con el pelo recogido aunque realmente lo era, al misma edad que Reborn y unos meses más pequeña que Fon y Luce. – Luce ¿Está lista la salsa de tomate?

Mientras tanto Reborn terminaba de poner las mesas, los manteles, platos, cubiertos y servilletas de papel, también había puesto algunos platos, principalmente los que se servían fríos y varias fuentes de pan repartidas por las mesas.

No pensé que te vería haciendo algo así algún día. – comentó con un tono juguetón el hombre de la trenza mientras Reborn se giraba para fruncir el ceño. – Vamos, no te enfades por hoy. – le recomendó Fon a su amigo de la infancia con una pacífica sonrisa. – _Kyoya no te escondas; sal, no muerde, aunque lo parezca_. – le pidió al niño detrás suya, quién se asomó un poco para volver a esconderse cuando vio la cara molesta de Reborn.

La última parte no hacía falta Fon. – le reprochó el del sombrero dirigiéndose a la cocina. – Los niños están en la habitación de Angelo.

¿Te importaría llevarlo? – preguntó el de la trenza, al oír eso paró en seco su paso y lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. – No me mires así, quiero saludar a Ren y él no sabe dónde está la habitación de Angelo. – respondió a la pregunta no formulada, el otro chasqueó la lengua, dejaría que se saliese con la suya porque seguramente encontraría la forma de hacer que Sieren lo regañase por no ser bueno con él, siempre se salía con la suya, además de ese estúpido apodo por el que se dirigía a su esposa. ¡Argh! Le estaba recordando demasiado a _esa_ ocasión en la que por primera vez quiso matar a Fon.

Ya me las pagarás Fon. – le advirtió antes de echar a andar al cuarto de su hijo con el niño que acompañaba al chino detrás. El mayor sonrió y echó a andar hacía la cocina, donde encontró a su amiga Luce y a su _querida_ Ren, ah, como le gustaba salirse con la suya.

Mientras tanto Reborn abría a la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos y pasaba con Kyoya detrás de él. Los niños pararon de hablar y se giraron a mirarlo, señaló con su pulgar a quién estaba detrás suya.

Os lo dejo aquí, no se peleen. – les advirtió y salió por la puerta antes de que el chico de ojos grises procesara lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo te llamas? – fue la primera pregunta que escuchó, venía de parte de Angelo.

 _No les entiendo_ \- dijo en japonés el pequeño, Tsuna, el único bilingüe de la sala tradujo la pregunta para Kyoya.

 _Te preguntamos cómo te llamas._ – le dijo, el chico de ojos metálicos se quedó sorprendido y descolocado, ¿Sabía hablar su idioma?

 _Me llamo Hibari Kyoya._ – le contestó al castaño sin salir de la impresión aún, el chico lo tradujo al italiano para los demás.

Dice que se llama Kyoya Hibari. – le comunicó, pronto el juego de las veinte preguntas quedó olvidado dejando sin siquiera formular la última pregunta de las veinte. – _Me llamo Arcobaleno Di Notte Tsunayoshi._ \- le dijo al chico señalándose, fue señalando uno por uno a los demás niños quienes llegaron al tácito acuerdo de que Tsuna sería su traductor el resto del día. Le explicaron por qué tenía dos apellidos en vez de uno también explicó que había sido adoptado hace poco y que el motivo de la reunión era que conociera a sus _tíos_. Después de eso empezaron a contar anécdotas divertidas las cuales Tsuna traducía para Kyoya, así entre risas y dos idiomas pesaron el rato.

.

.

.

Ren. – llamó el moreno, a Sieren se dio la vuelta con tal rapidez que por poco se le cae lo que había en la sartén. – No te apresures, las prisas nunca son buenas en la cocina. – la chica dejó la lumbre y corrió a abrazar a Fon, el chino correspondió el abrazó al momento, Luce terminó lo que había en la sartén por la otra.

Yo de vosotros me separaría, si Reborn os ve creo que tendremos un par de balas perdidas por la cocina. – les aconsejó con picardía mientras servía el solomillo recién sacado de la sartén que Sieren había dejado sola. La pareja se separó sabiendo que la mujer del tatuaje tenía razón en cada palabra.

¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la de ojos verdes terminando de poner la guarnición en el plato de los solomillos.

Bien, China se ha vuelto un país un poco extraño. – le contestó el de la trenza mientras olía los platos calientes sobre la gran mesa, la cual se estaba quedando sin espacios. – Veo que sigues cocinando tan bien como siempre, puede que incluso mejor, parece que la alumna por fin ha superado al maestro.

¡No te burles! ¡Me costó aprender! – le replicó la otra molesta mientras le amenazaba con una cuchara de madera que había usado para remover el ajo-blanco.

No lo hago. – respondió el otro con una sonrisa y las manos en alto, en ese momento Reborn entró en la cocina y cogió la cuchara que sostenía Sieren, la lamió.

Muy rico. – dijo mirándola con esa mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa de conquistador que guardaba para ella.

Luce ya no sabía si llorar o reír, por un lado Fon y Sieren habrían hecho una encantadora pareja, con divertidas riñas que duraban minuto y medio a lo sumo, llena de tranquilidad y confianza, un sereno y enamorado matrimonio, el sueño de toda mujer; en cambio con Reborn, con quién estaba Sieren casada, daban ganas de suspirar. La relación que tenían como matrimonio era algo así como una novela de suspense, podían pelearse y no hablarse durante días, de hecho pasaba, entonces cuando Reborn pensaba que ya había durado suficiente era guerra fría entre ambos donde ambos se hablaban con comentarios mordaces, si es que se hablaban, se la llevaba unos días. Quizás hasta una semana, dejándole a ella con Angelo y volvían reconciliados. Sinceramente nadie pensó que ese matrimonio durara más de unos meses y allí estaban, tan distintos como el día y la noche y con un hijo en común. Negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, cada vez que Fon y Reborn se encontraban era como si volvieran al pasado cuando Reborn aún no la había conquistado y Fon estuviese más cerca de su corazón de lo que ninguna otra persona estaba, era como una estúpida guerra sin sentido ya.

¡Basta! – exclamó la chica con un ligero enfado. – Bien señores, ya han hecho suficiente, ahora poned los platos u os tiró a la piscina con un bloque de hormigón atado a los pies.

Sí señora. – respondieron al unísono, se miraron y sonrieron encogiendo los hombros, y ahí estaba, después del numerito siempre había una amenaza de parte de la albina y una orden que los obligara a centrarse en otra cosa, se miraban y declaraban la paz por esa ocasión. Era como una especie de estúpido ritual que tenía ese extraño trío.

Llamaron al timbre de la verja, Luce se tomó la libertad de abrir viendo que no eran otros que Colonello, Lal, Mammon y Skull. Mammon se había ahorrado el transporte yendo con Lal y Colonello, Skull venía en una moto justo detrás de ellos.

Parece que todos estamos aquí. – le avisó a Sieren. Ella sonrió y se quitó el moño, apagó los fogones y le pidió a Luce que la ayudara con las copas, ya que ella iba con un plato en cada mano, ella se llevaría una copa para cada uno, ocho copas.


	9. Comida en familia (III parte)

Se le hacía divertido pensar en cómo de un día para otro había acabado con dos hijos y una enorme reunión familiar. No se habían reunido todos en un solo lugar desde el cumpleaños de Angelo, esa y las Navidades eran las únicas ocasiones en las que se encontraban. Reborn odiaba que todos se pusieran a hacer jaleo en su casa, por eso Sieren les había pedido de forma amable, al contrario que Reborn, que no celebrasen su cumpleaños, a cambio, podrían celebrar el de Angelo y el suyo.

Llamó a los niños, quienes bajaron corriendo por las escaleras.

¡Sieren! – gritó de repente Colonello, aunque entre todo el barullo que había bien se podría considerar un tono de habla normal, la abrazó muy fuerte y con falsas lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Lal es mala conmigo! – se quejaba, miró y vio a Skull riéndose con una botella del licor más fuerte que había probado alguna vez, en sus manos y medio vacía, ¿Tan pronto iban a empezar las balas?

Chicos, Verde llama. – dijo Skull y sin preguntar si quiera encendió el gran monitor que habían habilitado para ese día.

Hola a todos, vaya Colonello ahora te gusta Sieren también. – no era ninguna pregunta, Fon y Reborn se volvieron a mirar y el cuadro no fue para nada de su agrado. Reborn sacó la pistola y un aura negra lo envolvió al igual que a Fon, quien tenía una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Colonello. – lo llamó Sieren. El borracho miró a la mujer que seguía abrazando con cara de desorientado. – Corre por tu vida. – fue el consejo de la albina, quien estaba apuntando con el dedo a los morenos de aura oscura. El de ojos azules siguió la dirección de su dedo y de pronto se le bajó la borrachera por completo. Como era de esperar empezó a correr, después de todo su vida dependía de lo rápido que se escapase de ellos dos, cosa nada fácil a decir verdad. – Tenías que mencionarlo. – dijo mirando a la pantalla para luego suspirar, Verde se encogió de hombros y nadie sabe de dónde, sacó una copa de vino tinto.

Me declaró culpable de todos los cargos. – bromeó, cosa poco común en él. – Oh, ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito? – preguntó al ver venir a Angelo, detrás suya iban Tsuna y el resto.

Hola Verde. – dijo el niño de ojos verdes y pelo negro. – Este es Tsuna, mi nuevo hermano. – dijo haciéndole dar un paso al frente. El pequeño saludó cohibido y corrió a abrazarse a su madre.

Es muy tímido. – recalcó Sieren mientras lo cogía en brazos. – Tsu-chan, ¿Quieres comer? – preguntó mientras se lo llevaba en brazos a la mesa. Luce se acercó a Aria y Hayato y les dijo de ir a comer, a Angelo nadie tuvo que decírselo se fue él solo detrás de su madre. Entonces la albina miró atrás y llamó con la mano a Kyoya, el pobre se había quedado solo sin moverse del sitio. - Kyoya-kun, ven a comer. - le dijo en japonés.

El niño se llevaba una sorpresa detrás de la otra, primero un niño sabía hablar su idioma, luego su tío y el señor que daba miedo de antes están persiguiendo a un tipo rubio con ropa de militar, al parecer, por culpa del tipo que se veía en la gran pantalla y ahora otra señora sabía hablar su idioma sin problemas, esa casa estaba llena de sorpresas. No sin cautela se acercó a la mujer de pelo blanco con ojos verdes, se dio cuenta que eran los mismos que los de Angelo cuando estuvo más cerca.

Sieren bajó a Tsuna y les puso una especie de escalera especial para que llegaran a la mesa y pudieran coger lo que más les gustase dentro de su alcance.

Si queréis algo pero no llegáis decídmelo. – les dijo a los dos niños. Y ella misma se puso a comer su comida, más tarde un exhausto Colonello y dos morenos ya no tan enfadados se acercaron a comer, Verde lo observaba todo como si fueran un experimento, era algo escalofriante pero si lo ignorabas podías hasta olvidarte de que un tipo te vigilaba a través de una pantalla de ordenador.

Un rato después del postre y el champán, Sieren y Reborn decidieron que era hora de que conociera oficialmente a los adultos de la fiesta, algunos más sobrios que otros.

¡Tsuna, ven! – llamó la mujer a su hijo, estaba jugando al pilla-pilla con los demás pero pronto pararon el juego para ir al corro que formaban los adultos de la fiesta, uno porque lo habían llamado y los otros por curiosidad y ganas de cotilleo. – Te presentó a los "hermanos" de tu padre. – empezó la albina. – La mujer del sombrero y la marca en la cara es Luce, es muy amable, si tienes algún problema y no te podemos ayudar nosotros ve con ella o con Fon. ¿Vale? – los adultos sabían lo que significaba esa presentación, por un segundo callaron y pusieron caras serias, Tsuna se preguntó si se les habría amargado la comida por el líquido de las copas. – Fon es el señor de la trenza y el traje chino, es experto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y vendrá de vez en cuando a darte clases, es muy amable, al igual que Luce, y es muy educado, tendrás que aprender modales de él, es también el tío de Kyoya. – le presentó, Fon sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso, Tsuna le imitó al momento. – El hombre rubio vestido de militar y papá y Fon han perseguido es Colonello, es un experto con las armas y el "discípulo" de Lal Mirch, la señora del pelo largo y los ojos rojos de allí, ella es compañera de trabajo de mamá. – le dijo los mencionados se sonrojaron y pusieron mala cara cuando dijo la palabra "discípulo" en ese tono sugerente y la media sonrisa que la caracterizaba. – El hombre que tiene mucho maquillaje y piercings es Skull, es…

Un idiota que no se muere ni a tiros. – completó Reborn con una cara seria, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Sieren y un reclamó de Skull a quien calló de golpe con una sola mirada. Sieren suspiró y volvió a las presentaciones

Ella es Viper…

Mammon. – la corrigió irritándola más de lo que estaba. A veces Fon pensaba que era increíble como había conseguido toda esa paciencia cuando antes casi no tenía ninguna.

Mammon, la ilusionista, no la hagas enfadar. – fueron las únicas palabras de presentación que necesitó, la otra tampoco era precisamente dada a que la introdujeran a fondo, prefería dejar que un velo de misterio cubriera su persona, siempre era mejor que no te conocieran demasiado. – Por último, el señor que nos ha estado mirando desde una gran pantalla como si fuéramos uno de sus experimentos es Verde, es algo así como el Leonardo Da Vinci moderno, en otras palabras científico, posiblemente loco y no le cae bien a tu padre. – estas últimas frases se las dijo por lo bajo para que el mencionado no lo oyera. Reborn, que gracias a su fino oído había conseguido oírlo rió por lo bajo, cosa que Verde optó por ignorar. – Y ahora, Luce y yo tocaremos unas piezas de piano y violín. – ambas se miraron cómplices y se dirigieron a donde estaban dicho instrumentos, los cuales los habían traído Reborn a petición de su mujer, a Luce casi le daba lástima a veces, casi.

Y así paso el resto de la jornada, entre música, risas, juegos infantiles, persecuciones y buena comida, finalmente a las cinco o así todos optaron por irse, después de todo a las 6 y media ya era de noche y querían salir con tiempo.

Antes de que se fueran Kyoya y Tsuna se pusieron a hablar en su idioma, el moreno el contó que quería hacerse muy fuerte y poder proteger todo lo que desease, Tsuna le animó diciéndole que seguro que lo conseguiría, el niño moreno le regaló una sonrisa sincera que le contagió haciéndole sonreír a él también. Finalmente se despidieron con un apretón de manos y la promesa de que se volverían a ver algún día, preferiblemente más pronto que tarde.

Cuando todos se fueron entre todos se pusieron a recoger todo, ninguno tenía hambre, ya que habían estado comiendo casi todo tiempo, aunque en no muy grandes cantidades. Mandaron a los niños agotados a dormir, aunque aseguraban que podían seguir ayudándolos los dos adultos sabían que estaban cayéndose de sueño y finalmente los mandaron a dormir a la cama.

El teléfono sonó haciendo que Sieren dejara las copas para cogerlo, solo ciertas personas llamaban al segundo fijo de la casa, era Nono. Reborn terminó de recoger y se dirigió a su mujer, esta le pasó el teléfono y le dijo moviendo los labios "Nono". Mientras ella fregaba Reborn recibió su segundo trabajo. Una vez todo acabado y el teléfono colgado se sentaron juntos en el sofá, Sieren acurrucada entre los brazos de Reborn.

¿Qué es esta vez? – preguntó la mujer con los ojos cerrados.

Tengo que hacer de niñera para un niño, a largo plazo. – dijo torciendo el gesto. – Es el niño de los Cavallone. – la familia de los Cavallone era la tercera en la alianza de Vongola, por encima de ellos estaba la familia Simon, amigos de los Vongola desde la primera generación. Sieren frunció el ceño y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Yo tengo que hacer de tutora del niño de los Simon. – dijo, por un momento abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar apretando los labios. – Ese viejo zorro nos la ha vuelto a jugar. – dijo volviendo a acurrucarse en el pecho de Reborn, este suspiró cansado y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de la otra.

Siempre lo hace. – le dijo, estuvieron así un rato más y luego se levantaron para ir a su habitación, el día siguiente sería un duro, largo y pesado día, eso era seguro.


	10. Cocytus

Volveremos por la tarde portaos bien. – fueron las palabras de despedida que escucharon Angelo y Tsuna mientras su madre se subía en el coche negro, su padre ya se había metido dentro y esperaba ansioso que su mujer entrase también.

Los niños se despidieron moviendo la mano detrás de la verja de la casa. Después de eso entraron por el garaje.

Tsuna, después de hacer los deberes quiero enseñarte algo. – le dijo el mayor mientras se subían a las sillas del comedor.

Era un sitio bonito, una gran mesa de madera barnizada rectangular con sillas antiguas del mismo estilo. Aunque en ese momento estaba des provisto de plato alguno, en el centro de la mesa un gran y bello arreglo floral se dejaba ver. Era sencillo como la estancia en sí, pero bello, el jarrón de cristal de Murano con orquídeas blancas y flores del equinoccio, estas últimas rojas.

Una barra separaba la cocina del comedor y en un lado una puerta de cristal enorme daba al jardín. Solo entonces, a la luz del día, Tsuna pudo distinguirla entre las ramas desnudas de una enorme haya.

A-Angelo. – llamó con temor el menor.

¿Qué? – dijo el moreno levantando la vista de su tarea.

Hay u-una pa-pa-pantera en el árbol. – el pequeño se encogía de miedo al pensar qué pasaría si bajase y los atacara.

¿Te refieres a Alaïa? – preguntó Angelo girando la cabeza para ver a la mascota de su madre. – No te preocupes por ella, es de mamá. Es una pantera muy especial, no nos hará daño pero hasta que mamá no te la presente no te acerques solo a ella. Puede pensar que eres un intruso.

Tsuna no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿Esa pantera, enorme y negra como el ónix, era la "mascota" de su madre? ¿Y qué tenía su padre en casa? ¿Un leopardo?

Papá tiene a León, está ahí. – señaló el que, hasta entonces, le había parecido a Tsuna un lagarto disecado. El bicho, pues no encontraba otra manera de llamarlo en ese momento, movió la cabeza en su dirección cuando su nombre fue mencionado.

Esta es una casa de locos. – susurró el castaño.

Pero somos unos locos que te quieren. – respondió Angelo con una radiante sonrisa. Tsuna sonrió de la misma forma y ambos volvieron a su tarea.

Un gruñido pudo escucharse desde fuera, miraron ambos y vieron que Alaïa estaba en posición de ataque, enseñaba los colmillos y tenía las orejas pegadas a la cabeza. Echó a correr y más pronto que tarde escucharon un grito agudo de hombre.

Angelo sabía lo que estaba pasando pero casi no podía creerlo, la posibilidad de que eso pasase era tan remota que ni siquiera se la hubiera planteado si sus padres no le hubiesen advertido sobre ella. Por supuesto le enseñaron qué hacer si el momento llegaba, Tsuna por su lado solo sabía que algo malo había pasado y que debería correr a esconderse.

El niño bajó de la silla y agarró la mano de su hermano, corriendo subieron a la planta de arriba a la habitación de sus padres. El moreno abrió un armario bajo y empujó a Tsuna dentro para después meterse él mismo, a tientas, sin encontrarlo buscaba el pequeño interruptor que buscaba.

Tsuna, de los nervios, el miedo y la impotencia se puso a producir llamas con sus manos. De esta manera pudo Angelo encontrar el dichoso interruptor, entonces su mayor miedo en ese momento se hizo realidad.

Abrieron el armario.

El hombre primero se espantó al ver fuego, esos valiosos segundos permitieron que un hueco del tamaño para que pasara un adulto agachado se abrió. Como un resorte Angelo se metió dentro y tiró de Tsuna, el extraño agarró al castaño del pie y así ambos empezaron a tirar de lados opuestos del pequeño.

¡Tsuna, enfoca tus llamas hacía él! – sabía que lo que decía era un locura, pero a falta de un plan mejor… era mejor una idea desesperada que ninguna. Puesto que en fuerza obviamente el desconocido ganaba.

¡Niño del demonio! – gritó el hombre al sentir el calor abrasador enfrente suya.

¡Suelta a mi hermano! – exigió el oji-verde lanzándole lo primero que tuvo a mano, lo cual resultó ser uno de sus zapatos. Este y la mano del menor se prendieron en llamas amarillas y golpearon al hombre en la cara.

Con un aullido se echó hacia atrás, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo, Angelo le dio a Tsuna un fuerte tirón y ambos se deslizaron por el túnel. El final de este desembocaba en un bunker subterráneo. Al lado de donde estaba la trampilla por la cual habían salido dos grandes botones estaban en un panel, Angelo golpeó con fuerza el de color azul.

El rojo sellaría todas las entradas, el azul solo esa. Dejando en su lugar una puerta de caja fuerte como tapadera, por suerte los padres de ambos habían sido muy previsores. También habían puesto un sistema de micrófonos y cámaras para poder saber desde allí qué estaba pasando en la casa.

No sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo pero lo básico sí, encendió todo y todas las pantallas mostraron imágenes en tiempo real. Pudo ver cómo intentaban abrir la puerta de la caja fuerte, sin resultado alguno.

No estaban interesados en robar nada, ni destrozar nada, solo los querían a ellos. Un rugido se escuchó por la casa, Alaïa había reconocido esto como un caso de emergencia. ¡¿Cuánto faltaba para volvieran?!

Pero ahora necesitaba ayudar a Tsuna.

Tsuna, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el mayor. Intentó tocarlo, pero el niño se apartó.

¡No! ¡¿Dónde están mamá y papá?! ¡¿Por qué esos hombres están aquí?! – preguntó alterado y abrazándose a sí mismo. Estaba entrando en un estado de histeria y shock, a Angelo no se le ocurría qué hacer para evitarlo.

¡Tsuna! – gritó en su cara. Lo zarandeó y le hizo mirarlo, Tsuna pudo ver que estaba asustado también. – Aquí estamos a salvo. Nadie puede entrar, solo papá y mamá. Esos es lo que me dijeron. – le confesó. – Si te pasa algo ni mamá ni papá me lo perdonarían, y mucho menos me lo perdonaría a mí mismo. ¿Estás herido?

Me duele el tobillo. – dijo el pequeño. – Y estoy asustado, quiero ir con papá y mamá. ¡Soy un niño cobarde que se pasa la vida huyendo y escondiéndose! ¡No soy valiente como tú!

¿Sabes algo que me contó mamá una vez? – le preguntó. – Ser valiente no es no tener miedo, es enfrentarte a él porque sabes que hay algo más importante. ¿Y sabes por qué soy valiente ahora? Porque tengo cosas que proteger. Tu vida y la mía. A ver la herida.

El pequeño lloriqueaba mientras Angelo con la mano enjugada en llamas tan brillantes como el sol, acariciaba su herida. Los sonidos de la casa eran ruido de fondo que ignoraron hasta que oyeron las voces de sus padres.

Espero que los niños estén en el bunker. – dijo Reborn al ver el desastre que era su casa, Alaïa había hecho una carnicería en el piso de abajo.

Tsu-chan, Angelo, por favor si estáis en el bunker salid. – rogó Sieren, estaba al borde del infarto cuando una trampilla se rebeló entre el parquet.

Los niños corrieron a los brazos protectores de su madre. Quien los recibió con los ojos acuosos, los estrechó fuerte contra su pecho mientras Reborn subía para encargarse personalmente de los bastardos que se habían atrevido a meterse con su familia.

Estoy tan feliz de que estéis bien, no os han hecho daño ¿verdad? – preguntó acariciando la cabeza de sus niños.

Tsuna se ha hecho daño en el tobillo pero he podido curarlo con unas llamas de color amarillo que me han salido de las manos. A Tsuna también le ha salido de las manos, la suya era naranja. – informó Angelo, dejando sorprendida a Sieren y deteniendo a Reborn.

Sieren, ¿no es hora de que se lo cuentes? – preguntó tocándose el ala del sombrero y poniéndole la zancadilla al idiota que bajaba. – Buenas tardes. – saludó. – Espero que sepas que eres hombre muerto.

La mujer lo miró con ojos fríos, y se levantó separándose de los más pequeños.

Tsuna, ¿Nos quieres tanto como para matar por nosotros? – preguntó la albina.

Tsuna no entendía la pregunta, pero sabía que debía responderla. Que si no hacía, crearía una barrera entre él y su familia. Incluso aunque fuera por soledad, por miedo, respondió.

No lo sé. – fue la triste respuesta.

Eres un buen chico Tsuna. – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera su madre. – Mi respuesta es sí, os quiero tanto como para matar por vosotros. Por Reborn, por Angelo y por ti. Espero que algún día me des una respuesta.

Nosotros somos asesinos, por eso, por favor no nos desprecies de ahora en adelante. – pidió Sieren.

No era necesario para ese hombre escuchar tal discurso. Iba a morir.

Po-por favor, no me maten. – suplicó. – Piedad, tengan piedad de mí. – siguió rogando.

Has entrado y ensuciado mi casa, asustado y herido a mis hijos, y además te atreves a pedir clemencia. – dijo la mujer con una mirada que podría congelar el mismo infierno. – Que Dios tenga piedad de ti miserable. Porque en mi no la encontrarás.

Una niebla de color índigo empezó a alzarse hasta las pantorrillas de la de ojos verdes.

 _Ender of things, world of ice, lend me your breath._

 _Freeze him to a silence deeper than death._

 _Even the affluent perish in this cruel world._

 _The inescapable deeds of the past life declared by God._

 _As waters return from high to low, take away all life._

 _Show me a world standing still as through to himself had frozen._

 _Show me eternal, ultimate beauty, indestructible, unassailable._

 _I reject understanding, I seek only perfection._

 _How despicable!_

 _Life gathers, undulating, reeking, displaying the horrors of its procreation._

 _I will not accept it, I will not understand it._

 _I long for a scenery of pure White._

 _I long for a beautiful world of death._

 _I long for a world where all creatures are buried and close off._

 _I long for everything to stop. Stop. Stop._

Cocytus. – llamó finalmente, una serpiente blanca surgió en la sala. Ojos tan rojos como la sangre, piel tan blanca y brillante como la nieve virgen. Con un soplo congeló las extremidades y el torso del hombre. – Angelo, Tsunayoshi, cerrad los ojos. – mientras lo hacían podían oír al hombre gritar, una mandíbula poderosa cerrarse y algo salpicar el suelo congelado allí donde estaba la serpiente. Después un silencio abrumador y sepulcral, sabían exactamente qué había pasado.

La serpiente se había comido la cabeza del hombre. Dentro de unos segundos engulliría el cuerpo congelado. Para cuando volvieron a abrirlos del extraño solo quedaba la sangre salpicada.

La serpiente se restregó contra Sieren, y los miró con sus ojos tan rojos las manchas del suelo.


	11. ¿Quién soy?

Cocytus los miraba con interés mientras rodeaba de forma protectora a Sieren.

Mi señora, tiene dos soles y un cielo. – le habló con una voz siseante, casi enfadada. – Mi señora, vos controláis la niebla. No puedo comprender el motivo por el que tales elementos tan contrarios al vuestro están a su lado. – casi podían leer la desaprobación en su cara triangular.

No estarás dándome órdenes ¿verdad? – advirtió mientras Reborn volvía a la planta baja arrastrando dos cadáveres por las escaleras.

No osaría hacerlo mi señora. – bajó la cabeza sumisamente.

Alaïa, Cocytus, ellos son mis hijos, Angelo y Tsunayoshi. – la pantera se paseó alrededor de ambos, rodeándolos, oliéndolos. Una vez aprendido el olor de cada muchacho volvió junto a su dueña, se sentó unos pasos a la izquierda de donde Cocytus había congelado el suelo a los pies de Sieren.

Para entonces Reborn ya había puesto los cadáveres en hilera.

Oye, Cocytus. – llamó como si nada, sin importarle qué lo grande y gruesa que era. – Cómetelos. – ordenó.

Haz lo que te dice. – ratificó Sieren. Lentamente dejó de rodearla y reptó hasta los cuerpos. – Chicos, venid. Os presentaré a unos chicos que hemos traído para que estudien con vosotros.

No era necesario que los chicos vieran a cómo se tragaba los cuerpos completos de los muertos. No era agradable ni lo sería nunca, o al menos, esperaba que ese día jamás llegase.

Fueron hasta el garaje donde dos niños, uno de cinco y otro de catorce esperaban dentro del coche de su padre. El chico de cinco años era pelirrojo, pequeño y de ojos también rojos, su cara estaba cubierta de heridas y tiritas. Por otro lado el mayor era rubio, alto y tenía unos bonitos ojos marrones, les sonrió amablemente.

Ciao! – saludó el mayor agitando la mano. El otro solo la alzó tímidamente. – Soy Dino Cavallone, este de aquí es Enma Simon. – presentó al otro, quien parecía estar más interesado en sus pies que en ellos.

Soy Angelo Arcobaleno. – se presentó el moreno, en todo momento cogiendo la mano de Tsuna. No quería soltar la cálida mano de su hermano pequeño.

Yo soy Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno. – saludó el castaño.

Tsuna y Angelo no se despegaban de su madre y esta tampoco hacía amago de invitarlos a entrar a la casa, los cinco estaban en una situación algo incómoda. De pronto el móvil de Sieren empezó a sonar. Para Sieren fue como si se le abriese el cielo de golpe, no quería entrar aún por si no habían terminado de limpiar.

¿Diga? – olvidad el cielo, lo que se habían abierto eran las puertas del infierno. – Entiendo… Nos vemos en una hora entonces. – ¿no podía salirle algo bien ese día? Estaba visto que no.

Entró a la casa con los cuatro niños siguiéndola, y en el salón encontró a Cocytus prácticamente medio dormida, a Alaïa como la había dejado y Reborn se sacudía el polvo de las manos dando a entender que habían acabado la limpieza. Este la miró preocupado, interrogándola con la mirada.

Nono, una hora. – fue todo lo que necesito decir para que al hombre le surgiera un tic en el ojo. Con un profundo suspiro fue a por las maletas de los chicos al coche. Sieren entendió que esperaba que arreglara lo faltante.

Dio un repaso a la sala con la mirada, tenía que eliminar en una hora: manchas de sangre, hielo y algunas vísceras. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró derrotada.

Cocytus, puedes irte. – y esta desapareció en un suspiro, lo único que probaba que se había estado era el hielo del suelo. – Alaïa, puedes echarte una siesta en el haya. – el felino la miró se levantó y con elegancia salió al jardín para tumbarse entre las raíces calentadas por el sol de invierno. A veces envidiaba a Alaïa por ser capaz de hacer eso la mayor parte del tiempo. – Angelo, por favor tráeme una espátula, un cepillo para limpiar el suelo, el cubo y también el detergente especial que están el escobero. Tsuna, Dino, Enma ayudadle.

Los niños partieron sin decir palabra. Aunque estaban sorprendidos, cuando algo así pasaba en la casa de Dino o en la Enma al volver la única evidencia eran los agujeros de balas en las paredes y los muebles. Tsuna empezaba a digerir el hecho de que algo pasaba para que esto ocurriese, no era normal que unos señores como esos vinieran expresamente para secuestrar a unos niños a una casa aislada de todo, y con un fuerte sistema de seguridad. Angelo no se preocupaba de eso, en ese momento solo quería mantenerse ocupado para no tener que pensar en lo mismo que Tsuna. En realidad lo que todos querían era acurrucarse en el sofá y hacerse mimos entre ellos, ver una película o jugar a un juego de mesa, pero no, no tenían esa suerte.

Cuando le trajeron las cosas a Sieren ella les mandó a cada uno algo que hacer, Angelo y Dino recogerían las vísceras mientras que Enma y Tsuna limpiarían las ventanas. Sieren por su lado fregaba el suelo y quitaba el hielo que había dejado Cocytus, esa serpiente dejaba todo congelado siempre y además era una impertinente. Aunque prefería que se tratase de hielo antes de que fuera agua, Ouroboros le habría inundado la casa. Eso le recordaba… bueno ya habría tiempo para eso luego.

Cuando terminó de fregar el suelo y los chicos con sus tareas, subió arriba seguida de los infantes y el adolescente. En su dormitorio estaban las manchas, en ese momento se alegraba de no haber puesto una moqueta al final. Con un suspiro volvió a arrodillarse y metió el cepillo en el agua ya ensangrentada.

Abrid las ventanas mientras hago esto, pero no piséis lo que ya he fregado. – advirtió, no sabían lo mucho que podía una persona llegar a enfadarse si se pisaba lo que acababan de fregar.

Los niños lo hicieron con cuidado, corrieron las cortinas dobles y abrieron las ventanas. El aire fresco entró consiguiendo que el suelo se secase más rápido. Por fin habían terminado y recogido todo cuando Nono llamó a la puerta. Sieren aún en delantal abrió la puerta, el anciano la saludó con una sonrisa afable y las manos apoyadas en un bastón. Reborn ya había puesto las maletas en la habitación de los niños y al oír el helicóptero fue a recibir a Nono junto con los demás.

Un momento incómodo transcurrió antes de que la albina invitase a pasar a Nono. Todos fueron al salón, ordenado y en condiciones, y se sentaron en el sofá. Los pequeños en un sofá de para cuatro, Nono en un sillón individual y la pareja de la sala en uno de dos plazas. Estaban tapizados en un color rojo oscuro, y alrededor de una mesa de café, que al igual que toda la casa era de estilo antiguo.

Siempre hasta conseguido juntar lo práctico de las cosas con la estética. – la felicitó el anciano rompiendo así el silencio de la sala, tenso cual era, al igual que estaban los dos adultos. – Oh, no había visto a Angelo desde su bautizo. ¿Cómo estás pequeño?

Bien, gracias. ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó con recelo.

Soy Timoteo Vongola o Vongola Nono, como prefieras llamarme. – respondió amable el anciano. – Tú debes ser Tsunayoshi Sawada ¿Verdad? – preguntó dirigiéndose al castaño, quien se puso tenso al instante. Sieren iba a saltar en cualquier momento al cuello del Vongola, cualquiera con un par de ojos podría verlo.

Nono, deja al niño en paz. – advirtió, el otro la miró como si no entendiese de qué estaba hablando. Entonces la intuición de Tsuna intervino.

Ese era mi nombre hasta hace unos días, señor Nono. – respondió bajando la cabeza. – Pero ahora soy Tsunayoshi – empezó a decir, como si estuviera grabando el significado y peso de las palabras que decía en el alma. – Arcobaleno – Timoteo abrió los ojos como platos al ver la determinación y la ferocidad en la cara de Tsuna. – Di Notte.

¿Y por qué es eso? – preguntó sin querer rendirse, ese era el hijo de Iemitsu no de Reborn, ¿Por qué estaba en su casa y además llevaba su apellido?

Mi padre nos abandonó, mi madre me repudió y mi hermano me obvió. – dando a entender que había sido abandonado por todos los miembros de su familia biológica. – Sieren Di Notte me dio esperanza al adoptarme y me da amor como debe hacer una madre, Reborn Arcobaleno me da la sensación protectora que debe transmitir un padre, Angelo Arcobaleno Di Notte se preocupa por mí y me protege como debe hacer un hermano mayor. – constató Tsuna, sintiendo sus palabras más firmes, más reales conforme iba diciéndolas.

Hinchando su pequeño pecho y mostrando un orgullo que hasta ahora nadie le había visto. Parecía que decía una verdad universal e inamovible, fue en ese momento cuando lo supo. Y así respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho su madre antes.

Ellos están dispuestos a matar por mí. – sus ojos se volvieron naranjas y sus manos empezaron a arder con una llama naranja, por último sobre su frente una llama se encendió. – Igual que yo estoy dispuesto a matar por ellos. – lo que Timoteo vio no era un niño de cinco años, lo que vio fue a un futuro gran jefe de la mafia. Vio a su sucesor en Tsunayoshi Sawa-, no, él ya no era un Sawada. Él era justo quién había dicho ser, Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno Di Notte, el futuro décimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

Esto hizo sonreír a Timoteo, que la boca de Siern se entreabriera y Reborn sonriera. Angelo lo miraba con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se achinaran un poco, Dino sintió envidia de Tsuna al ver que él sabía perfectamente quién era y qué quería y Enma, Enma sintió que en su pecho se encendía una llama de admiración hacía el castaño de pelo ingrávido.

Ya veo, lo siento. Encantado de conocerte de nuevo, Tsunayoshi. – le dijo. – Dino, Enma, espero que algún día encontréis a esas personas por las cuales mataríais. – les deseó, incluyendo para sus adentros que fuesen sus respectivas familias mafiosas. – Sieren, Reborn – se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa que podría haberles dedicado a sus hijos. Aunque la verdad es que consideraba a Sieren la niña que nunca tuvo, a Reborn el cuñado que siempre deseo, a Angelo el nieto que ninguno de sus tres hijos le daría jamás. – Me alegro de que os casaseis.

Ya que a Federico estaba a punto de morir, su intuición se lo decía igual que se lo decía la suya a Federico. Sabía que en unos años debería anunciar a su nuevo sucesor, ya sabía quién era él.

Sieren y Reborn estaban sorprendidos de tal declaración, entonces a Sieren se ocurrió una idea marca arcobaleno, es decir, peligrosa hasta el extremo.

Timoteo, le pido esto como amiga y, si perdona mi osadía al creerlo, como hija. – con esto Reborn sabía que sería algo malo, muy pero que muy malo. – Por favor, sea el padrino de Tsuna.

¿Lo vais a bautizar? – preguntó gratamente sorprendido, no creía que Dios hiciese algo por la humanidad pero creía que estaba por allí en alguna parte.

¿Acaso no bautizamos a Angelo en su momento? – contraatacó la albina.

¿Invitarás a Iemitsu? – le preocupaba tal cuestión, y no era para menos, este asunto no debía descubrirse antes de tiempo o ejercería su poder parental y su derecho a la custodia de Tsuna.

Sí y no, el bautizo tendrá lugar después de Reborn y yo celebremos mi cumpleaños. Y tengo entendido que los días de resaca firma cualquier cosa sin mirarla siquiera. – era algo malvado y rastrero hacerle eso a Iemitsu pero, ¡eh! No se dio ni cuenta cuando su mujer abandonó a uno de sus hijos. No merecía ser su padre, ni ante la ley ni ante nadie. – Estaba pensando que la ceremonia debería de ser algo privado. Lal como madrina, Collonelo, Fon, Marmon, Luce, Skull, Verde – nombró a este sintiéndose resignada a ello, no podía invitarlos a todos y al él no decirle ni pío. – Usted y sus guardianes. Aparte de obviamente, Reborn, Angelo, Dino, Enma y yo.

Eres retorcida. – siendo Timoteo el padrino sabía que Tsuna pasaría a formar parte del mundo de la mafia y de la famiglia Vongola. Por lo tanto Nono no escatimaría en esfuerzos para que el niño estuviese protegido y, lo más seguro, que lo mimase como si fuera su nieto. – Pero no se puede sobrevivir en nuestro mundo sin serlo. Acepto encantado la propuesta.

Reborn dio un gruñido de irritación, de nuevo tenía que verlos a todos, varias veces en el mismo mes. Maldito Iemitsu, maldita Nana y maldito Ieyasu, por supuesto no podía maldecir la retorcida mente que su esposa. Era la opción perfecta para proteger a Tsuna, los padrinos de Angelo habían sido Luce y Fon pues eran en quienes más confiaban, pero los del pequeño castaño acababan de ser escogidos por motivos puramente políticos. Aj, odia los juegos y las intrigas pero debía reconocer que formaba parte de la naturaleza de su mujer, como usuaria de la niebla que era tenía un don para manipular y engañar a la gente.

Nono rio ante la reacción de Reborn, como esperaba no se lo había tomado bien, pero al igual que todos, sabía que si ella se lo pedía le bajaría el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde de forma agradable, cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que eran una familia normal, una pareja joven con cuatro niños y su abuelo que había venido de visita.

.

.

.

Dentro de poco sería la hora de cenar, Dino estaba ayudando a Sieren con la preparación cuando esta se detuvo y dio un gran suspiro.

Dino – llamó. – ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Nada. – respondió automáticamente, cómo siempre que le hacían esa pregunta. La otra frunció el ceño y llamó a Reborn.

¿Puedes encargarte de terminar la cena? – pidió. – Tengo algo que aclarar con Dino.

Sabes que esta noche vas a tener que compensarme todo lo que ha pasado hoy ¿verdad? – le susurró apretándola y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y la encimera. Dino desvió la vista, sentía que eso era un momento privado.

Y lo haré pero tendrás que esperar hasta esta que se duerman los niños. – le susurró de vuelta con un pequeño sonrojo.

Dino sentían como lo cogían, al darse la vuelta encontró que era la de ojos verdes quien lo hacía, le sonrió y lo llevó fuera de la casa. Caminaron un rato en silencio solo interrumpido por sus pisadas en el suelo frío, el rubio, algo incómodo por no saber qué hacían fuera se decidió a preguntar.

¿A dónde vamos señorita Sieren? – no sabía cómo tratarla pero le pareció educado llamarla así.

Llámame Sieren. – le respondió. – Ya hemos llegado. – anunció y encendió las luces, era un establo.

¿Un establo? – no sabía a qué venía eso pero no creía que fuera el mejor lugar para hablar de lo que fuera.

Sí, me han dicho que te gustan los caballos. – le informó, y era cierto, pero no sabía que hubiese un establo en su casa/finca. – Esta es mi favorita. – señaló a una pura sangre española de color castaño claro, tenía calcetines hasta las rodillas negros al igual que las crines y la cola, la cual al contrario que otros ejemplares allí, era rizada. La yegua empezó a restregar su cabeza contra ella, desordenándole el pelo y la ropa a la humana que reía ante esa muestra de afecto tan particular.

Cogió la mano de Dino y le hizo acariciar el morro del precioso animal, este dio un resoplido por el nuevo olor. Poco a poco Dino empezó a relajarse.

Bien, ahora que estás más tranquilo. Dime, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de confusión y rabia? – le preguntó sorprendiéndole.

El adolescente no pensaba que fuese tan fácil de leer, pero al parecer para esa mujer de pelo blanquecino sí lo era. Se sonrojó mucho y desvió la cara, dejando de acariciar a la yegua. Con un suspiro empezó a contárselo todo, mientras iban de vuelta. Solo unas frases bastaron para que Dino se preguntara ¿si su madre hubiese estado viva le hubiera dicho lo mismo?

No importa qué prefieras, hombre o mujer; no importa quién digan los demás que eres, si el décimo Cavallone, un niño mimado bueno para nada, o simplemente un adolescente. Lo que importa es que te aceptes y puedas decir con orgullo que eres Dino Cavallone. – le dijo.

Y ¿Quién es Dino Cavallone? – le preguntó lo mismo que se había preguntado cientos de veces.

Dímelo tú. – pediste, te miró desilusionado. – Dino, esa pregunta todavía no puede tener respuesta. No has visto ni la mitad de mundo que he visto, no has hecho ni la cuarta parte de las cosas que ha hecho Reborn, no debes encerrarte ni limitarte. Está bien equivocarse, pero no olvides aprender del pasado; se responsable, pero no olvides divertirte; se orgulloso, pero recuerda que siempre habrá alguien que sepa más que tú. Para ti ¿Qué es la vida? – le preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta continuó. – Para algunos es un juego, otros una oportunidad, una belleza, un sueño, un reto, un deber, que es preciosa, que es riqueza, que es amor, que es un misterio, un himno, un combate, un milagro, una aventura, un don… tiene muchas definiciones pero al final cada uno tiene la suya. Y en el camino escribimos nuestra propia historia y descubrimos quiénes somos. – Dino nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, y nunca había tenido un padre que se preocupara de darle ese tipo de charlas. – Dino, tienes catorce años, no busques una meta todavía, no intentes leer la última página del libro, disfruta del camino es mucho más divertido así.

Sin más se adelantó, dejando al rubio con una sensación cálida en el pecho.


	12. Adiós a la Toscana

Habían pasado casi diez años desde entonces, desde la visita de Timoteo los chicos tuvieron que entrenar juntos. Tanto sus llamas, como su cuerpo y por supuesto, su mente y espíritu. Pero eso no quería decir que todo fueran rosas y que siguieran como antes, aunque algunas cosas no habían cambiado al fin y al cabo. Una de ellas era la torpeza de tres de los seis habitantes de la casa.

Un estruendo se escuchó desde la cocina aquella mañana y como era normal siempre. El primero que llegó al comedor fue, como de costumbre, el único azabache de los cuatro "hermanos".

Buenos días mamá. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, gesto devuelto por la albina. – Buenos días papá. – dijo sentándose en la mesa frente a él y empezando a llenar su tostada de tomate rallado. Su padre no era muy dado a arrumacos.

Entonces fue cuando los otros tres entraron por la puerta de la cocina. Enma necesitando nuevas vendas, Tsuna casi ileso y Dino agarrándose el estómago. A fin de cuentas, ambos se habían caído encima suya.

¿Cómo es posible que os caigáis todos los días por la misma escalera? – preguntó Angelo sin poder creerlo desde luego sus hermanos/amigos eran torpes por naturaleza.

Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros. – contestó Dino, todos se sentaron a desayunar tras este pequeño intercambio de palabras.

Thanatos. – llamó el de ojos verdes, una serpiente amarilla trepó por la silla y se asomó por el hombro del muchacho. – Toma. – dicho esto, alzó una rata blanca, la cual no sabían si estaba viva o muerta, pero en cualquier caso pronto estaría en la panza de Thanatos.

Angelo, no le des de comer a la serpiente encima de la mesa. – le regañó su madre.

Ya la has oído. – la serpiente cogió el ratón o rata, ya que era bastante grande, y se fue reptando hasta el jardín.

Sieren les había dado a cada uno un animal que era algo así como una mascota con poderes. La albina era la usuaria de niebla más fuerte del mundo, podía hacer que sus ilusiones se convirtieran en realidad y que la realidad se volviera ficción. Era sin lugar a dudas lo que podrías llamar la niebla en sí. Por ello había creado una ilusión para cada uno de sus "niños", una serpiente usando como base las llamas del sol de Angelo.

Un águila blanca con las llamas del cielo de Dino, un lobo también blanco para Enma, y por último un león albino para Tsuna. Todos tenían la capacidad de usar las llamas de sus señores, y al igual que Alaïa y León, podían hablar si su amo se lo permitía. Cosa que no solían hacer a menudo, más que nada porque podían llegar a ser bastante irritantes. Al menos los de los chicos, los de los adultos de la casa eran simplemente callados.

Angelo, Tsuna. – una vez terminado el desayuno Reborn llamó la atención de los chicos. – Nos vamos a Namimori, Japón. Son órdenes del Noveno. Tú Dino te quedarás con tu famiglia, ya que has aceptado el puesto el puesto de jefe. Cuando termines de poner todo en orden podrás venir con nosotros. – terminó sin permitir queja alguna. – Enma, tú tienes que reunirte con tu famiglia y buscar a tus guardianes, le pediré a Fon y a Colonello que te ayuden. Una vez hecho esto congenia con ellos, y decide si quieres convertirte en jefe o no.

Enma – dijo Sieren al ver la cara de espanto del chico ante la idea de separarse de lo que él consideraba su "familia" real. Eso era lo malo de que hubiese venido a vivir con ellos a la misma edad que Tsuna, aunque también ellos tenían parte de la culpa, los habían criado a los cuatro como si fueran sus hijos cuando dos no lo eran. –, lo que Reborn quiere decir, es que tienes que estar con tu famiglia y decidir si vale la pena liderarlos. Puedes hacerlo, yo sé que puedes. – con una sonrisa apretó la mano del chico pelirrojo. Quien se tiró a los brazos de su "madre".

Sí, podrían considerarlo infantil pero no quería separarse de sus "padres" ni de sus hermanos. Casi se puso a llorar cuando lo escuchó, enterró la cara entre los pechos de su tutora, como un niño que busca consuelo en su madre. La otra lo miró con una sonrisa triste y le devolvió el abrazo.

Le llevó un buen rato calmarlo, secando sus lágrimas y prometiéndole que pronto volverían a verse. El pobre niño tenía los ojos casi completamente rojos, así como la nariz de sonarse. Casi daba miedo, parecía haberse bañado en rojo y tristeza. Morfeo, el lobo de Enma, se restregó contra su pierna, recordándole que él estaría con él en todo momento. Ese sería su recuerdo viviente de la familia en la que se había criado.

Venga, nos veremos todas las noches por skype. – le prometió la mujer, entonces entraron Tsuna, Angelo, Reborn y Dino.

¡Nos veremos muy pronto! ¡Ya lo verás, el tiempo se pasará volando! – le prometió Tsuna abrazándole.

Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería en frente de tus subordinados. – le advirtió Angelo mientras le molestaba pellizcándole la nariz, el pobre la tenía aún más roja cuando lo soltó. Mirándole con unos ojos de cachorrito regañado se quejó de que incluso cuando se iban a separar todos seguía molestándole. – Pero si así te acordaras de mí. – le dijo con una sonrisa ladina. – ¿Cómo podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a mi hermanito una vez más? – a esto el pequeño hizo un puchero inflando las mejillas. Técnica que había aprendido de Tsuna, a decir verdad esos dos eran los más lindos de la familia.

No la cagues. – le dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, le revolvió el pelo y se toco el borde de la fedora. Su "padre" nunca cambiaría, era imposible pedirle más. Aunque odiaba que se lo dijesen, era bastante torpe a la hora de demostrar afecto. Sonrió un poco al notar el parecido entre su "hermano mayor" y su "padre".

Sé cómo te sientes peque. – Dino le había puesto ese apodo desde hacía años, y aunque al principio le molestaba y lo avergonzaba, acabó por aceptarlo. – Venga, te llevo.

¿Eh? – pero, si todavía tenía que hacer la maleta.

Todas las maletas están preparadas. – intervino Angelo, quien bajaba con la suya en la mano.

Venga, recojamos todos juntos y digámosle hasta luego a nuestra casa. – propusieron Sieren y Tsuna.

Así, limpiaron todo y le pusieron unas enormes sábanas y cubiertas por encima de los muebles. De esta manera no se llenarían de polvo, y serían menos cosas que limpiar cuando volvieran.

Todos miraron con amor y tristeza como la casa se alejaba en la distancia. Alaïa y Endimión, el león de Tsuna, se habían transformado en un gato negro de ojos verdes y otro blanco de ojos azules, León por su parte parecía un camaleón de juguete en su forma falsa. Entonces fue cuando Tsuna sacó el tema a colación.

¿Por qué a Namimori? – preguntó, era el escenario de algunas de sus peores pesadillas, junto con el armario bajo de la habitación de sus padres, pero eso no lo diría ni muerto. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

Porque allí está Ieyasu, y quiero que te vengues de ese hijo de puta. – contestó Reborn. – Y si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

En ese caso me quedo con Nana Sawada. – no solían ver a su madre con esa mirada pero en todo caso era una mirada terrible que nunca querrías ver dirigida a ti. Tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar y casi podía sentir como se le cortaba la circulación.

Ósea, que vamos a Namimori por motivos personales aprovechando las circunstancias. – resumió Angelo.

Básicamente. – respondieron los adultos al unísono.

Tsuna, tú sabes por qué se te ha dado la mitad del anillo de los Vongola ¿Verdad? – quiso asegurarse Sieren.

Sí, para convertirme en el décimo Vongola, entrar en la mafia y cuidar de mi famiglia. – respondió. – Sé quién deseo que sean mis guardianes del sol, la tormenta y el rayo. Pero estoy algo dudoso con la niebla.

Angelo suspiró resignado. Otra vez no, se lo había dicho mil veces, y de todas formas ¿Por qué el chico de los Bovino? Sí, su ataque era Electrico Corneta, usaba las llamas del rayo, tenía una buena apariencia y estaba de novio con esa chica china discípula del tío Fon. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Lambo e I-pin, cierto. Esa chica estaba obsesionada con llevarle el ramen a un tal Kawahira.

Te lo voy a repetir solo una vez más Tsuna, NO voy a ser tu guardián del sol y muchísimo menos tu guardián de la niebla. – le confirmó por quizás vigésima vez el adolescente patillas rizadas. – Voy a heredar el negocio familiar y no hay más que hablar.

¡No seas así Angelo! – le pidió el chico castaño. Le puso una carita de cachorrito y se lo pidió otra vez. – ¿Porfi?

Tsuna, soy tu hermano mayor, te conozco desde que tenías cinco años. – le recordó. – Eso no funciona conmigo. – le advirtió levantando una ceja.

Jo. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Durante esos diez años, habían aprendido a controlar sus llamas e incluso habían desarrollado su propia forma de pelear. Tsuna con guantes al igual que Giotto, quien venía a visitarlo de vez en cuando. Y Angelo con una pistola, era igualito que su padre, aunque habían descubierto que también podía usar un poco de la niebla. Pero ni de lejos también como su madre, a veces, Sieren se preguntaba si podías realmente llamar un negocio familiar el ser hitman de la famiglia Vongola. Menuda familia de locos que tenía, pero eso sí, los amaba con toda su alma.

Solo esperaba que el viaje no se hiciera pesado, sería una pesadilla si no iba bien.


	13. La mano izquierda

Estoy molido. – suspiró Angelo al entrar por la puerta de su nueva casa.

Era una casa normal, de tejado de dos aguas azul, pintada de un blanco isabelino por fuera y blanco mate por dentro. Los muebles eran todos nuevos, cosa que disgustaba a Sieren, si por alguna casualidad de la vida tenían un tiroteo en casa ¿Cómo rayos se iban a defender poniendo como barrera una mesa de cristal? Aj, por eso no soportaba que decidieran por ella la decoración de su casa. Era una construcción grande, de dos plantas, tres dormitorios distribuidos entre la planta de arriba y la de abajo, tres baños, cocina, salón, comedor, jardín y garaje.

La cocina estaba separada del comedor, pero a cambio, el comedor y el salón estaban unidos. Los tres dormitorios estaban arriba junto con dos baños, uno al lado de la habitación de Tsuna y otro junto a la habitación de Sieren y Reborn. Aunque la cocina no era ni de lejos tan grande como la que tenían antes no estaba mal, los sofás eran de esos nuevos y rectangulares de nuevo diseño.

Antes de poder sentarse en cualquier parte, tuvieron que subir las maletas y colocar las cosas en su sitio. Por supuesto dejar salir a Alaïa, Endimión y Thanatos. Los mencionados se estiraron y bostezaron, al menos los dos gatos, Thanatos por su parte se puso a explorar un rato. Esto puso de los nervios a Sieren, vale, tenía a Cocytus y a Ourobos, pero eso no significaba que las serpientes fueran su animal favorito. Eso de encontrarse de pronto la cara de una de frente cuando subía la cabeza siempre conseguía que retrocediera un paso o dos, aunque León tampoco se quedaba muy atrás.

A ver. – empezó Sieren una vez sentados. – Ahí que comprar comida, un coche, una vajilla, cubiertos, vasos… – miró con aburrimiento la lista que había hecho. – Lo primero un coche, luego lo demás.

¿Ya te he dicho antes que me encanta tu orden de prioridades? – preguntó Reborn haciéndola reír.

Sí, pero tendremos que conseguir un empleo. – le informó la otra acurrucándose en él. – Y me han dicho que la secundaria de Namimori está buscando profesores.

¿Tenemos currículum? – preguntó el moreno, ella asintió. Sacó su móvil y empezó a hablar en japonés.

Buenas, me gustaría contratar sus servicios. – y así empezó a hacer llamadas telefónicas mientras le decía a Reborn por signos que mirara en el buzón.

En él estaban los currículum, las inscripciones de los chicos, dos cartas de recomendación, y otras cosas que le hacían falta como las compañías de luz y agua, entre otras cosas. Sieren estaba contratando el ADSL, o eso le parecía. En fin, también había un montón de folletos y venía un mapa de la ciudad/pueblo. Parecían haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Mientras en el sofá, junto a Tsuna, Angelo se alegraba de haber aprendido japonés. Dando unos golpecitos en el suelo llamó a Thanatos, esta se enroscó en su pierna y trepó por ella, repitió el proceso hasta llegar a enredarse alrededor del cuello y los hombros del moreno.

¿Quieres que demos una vuelta? – le preguntó el mayor a su hermano con una sonrisa.

De eso nada, nos vamos de compras y vosotros venís señoritos. – sentenció Sieren. – Tenemos que comprarle una urna y ratas a Thanatos, comida a León y sus uniformes. Después de eso tenemos que hacer la compra de la semana y quiero que nos ayudéis con las bolsas.

Los chicos suspiraron y se quejaron, pero no pudieron hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre. Basta con decir que ese día parecían que estaban muertos cuando solo dormían.

.

.

.

Arriba. – la familiar frase y el, como siempre, inclemente sol les levantaron por la mañana. – Tenéis escuela y nosotros trabajo, os quiero abajo en diez minutos.

Angelo puso una mueca al ver su uniforme, olvida el jersey, la camisa algo desarreglada y con unos botones abiertos y la corbata floja. Era lo mejor que podía hacer con ese, ese, atuendo… ¡Dios! Ni siquiera podía llevar la fedora que le regaló su madre, a diferencia de la de su padre esta era blanca con una cinta negra. Solo esperaba que valiese la pena todo esto.

Tsuna por su parte no estaba incómodo por el uniforme, sino por tener que presentarse ante la clase, estaba seguro de que le reconocerían. ¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Qué hacer?!

¡Oye, Dame-Tsuna! – le llamó la atención Angelo. – Estoy contigo y nuestros padres serán nuestros profesores ¡deja de preocuparte! Estamos contigo, recuerda que también iré a tu clase porque he "perdido" un año.

Sí, es verdad. – respondió Tsuna con un pequeño sonrojo y una preciosa sonrisa. Aunque Angelo era inmune a ellas sabía que cualquier otro caería fulminado al suelo, una gota le resbaló por la frente al pensar en los muchos culos que tendría que patear.

Bajaron corriendo, lo cual provocó que Tsuna resbalara y se cayera encima de Angelo, ah, por eso siempre solía salir antes que él de la habitación. Llamadle mezquino pero prefería que las ostias se las llevase solo Tsuna, si eran por su propia torpeza claro.

Comieron con prisas y salieron a paso apresurado de la casa. No era plan de llegar tarde el primer día, además les habían informado de que el presidente del comité disciplinario era una persona temible. Pero Angelo y Tsuna pensaban que nadie podría ser tan aterrador como sus padres, y mucho menos más que ellos.

Llegamos. – suspiró Sieren. – Vuestra primera clase es con vuestro padre, apresurados.

Espera – a Angelo se le volvió a caer una gota por la sien. – ¿Qué tenemos a primera hora? – y una sonrisa asustada le salió del alma.

Matemáticas… – respondió Tsuna a la vez que se ponía pálido y Reborn sonreía.

¡AL EXTREMO! – gritó alguien por el pasillo. - ¡¿Es usted el nuevo profesor extremo de matemáticas?!

Sí… – respondió Reborn, firme como siempre.

"Pero ¿De qué va este tío?" se preguntaba Angelo, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se le habían resbalado gotas por la sien. Desde que habían llegado todo había ido mal, su hermano depresivo, su madre de mal humor, su padre sonriendo sádicamente y ahora este tío rarito se ponía a gritar. Algún día el tic de su ojo se acabaría haciendo permanente si seguía así.

Buenos días a todos. – saludó Reborn intentando ser amable por una vez, los chicos casi podían ver como sudaba por el esfuerzo. – Soy el nu- – no pudo continuar por el alboroto que estaban haciendo alrededor de ciertos pupitres. Un estruendo los cayó a todos e hizo que Tsuna y Angelo perdieran el color. – Callaos y escuchad pequeños inútiles. – y hasta ahí llegó lo de ser un buen profesor. Adiós profesor medianamente amable, hola Reborn. – Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas y el sustituto de vuestro profesor de gimnasia, me llamo Reborn Arcobaleno. – se terminó de presentar por fin. – Más os vale tomároslo en serio o si no… – advirtió mostrándoles la pistola verde con la que los había callado a todos. – Presentaos. – ordenó dirigiéndose a los dos adolescentes que tenía al lado con cara resignada uno y aburrida el otro.

Angelo Arcobaleno, encantado. – se presentó aburrido el moreno, como Tsuna esperaba las chicas empezaron a hacer alboroto.

Soy Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno, encantado. – dijo tímidamente el castaño, la clase se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

Una sola mirada de Reborn bastó para que ese silencio sepulcral que había sido inspirado por la sorpresa, se convirtiera en un silencio creado por el miedo. Pero nadie podía quitarles los ojos de encima mientras se sentaban el uno al lado del otro al final de la clase. Y siguió así incluso mientras Reborn empezaba a ojear el libro, hasta que frunció el ceño y lo dijo, tenía que decirlo…

¿En serio solo tenéis este nivel? – preguntó dejando el libro en la mesa y mirándolos con una ceja levantada.

Los estudiantes se miraron sin comprender de qué hablaba su nuevo profesor. Al ver esto se dio la vuelta y escribió en la pizarra uno de los que les solía poner a Tsuna y a Angelo.

Sawada, resuélvelo. – demandó aburrido.

El muchacho rubio bostezó y prestó atención a la clase por una vez, las chicas lo miraban con amor, los chicos con admiración y todos confiaban en que podría hacer lo que fuese.

¿Qué? – preguntó adormilado, mirando por encima del hombro a su profesor novato… grave error.

Que muevas el culo y le pongas una solución a esto. – si el chico no le caía bien ya de por si al ser hijo de quién era, ahora lo único que quería era tirarlo por la ventana y justo después un bloque de hormigón, por si las moscas.

Que malo profe, ¿no deberías primero explicarlo? – dijo esperando que se arrepintiese y él mismo lo resolviese.

Olvida la ventana, eso hubiera sido demasiado rápido. Se lo quería llevar a casa y dejar que se lo comieran las serpientes, por supuesto, mientras tenían su propia diversión.

Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no eres capaz de resolverlo? – preguntó haciendo que el rubio frunciese el ceño. – Al parecer no eres tan bueno con decía el director, en fin, es igual, Angelo resuélvelo.

Voy~. – dijo el chico moreno de ojos verdes. – Tsuna, – llamó así la atención de Ieyasu. – ¿Te acuerdas de ese problema?

Sip. – respondió el otro con una sonrisa de ángel. – Fue el que nos puso el año pasado en el último examen.

Ieyasu se quedó mirando al que creía muerto, desaparecido, cualquier cosa, pero desgraciado. Y luego al chico moreno que se había levantado a la pizarra.

Quiero el desarrollo completo. – le advirtió al adolescente. Quien suspiró ante esto, tendría que llenar la pizarra de garabatos para – Y lo quiero limpio y ordenado. – "Maldito seas viejo." Fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente del de ojos verdes.

Entonces empezó a escribir, rápidamente, con números claros, como se lo había exigido su espartano tutor y padre.

Este es el nivel mínimo que quiero en mi clase. – informó mientras señalaba con el pulgar lo que acababa de terminar de escribir Angelo. – Voy a hacer unas fotocopias de los apuntes que os estudiareis esta tarde, mañana dudas, pasado examen. Más os vale estar calladitos mocosos. – les dijo con una mirada que podría haberlos matado.

Después Reborn salió por la puerta con la elegancia de una pantera, entonces se desató el infierno.

¿Qué coño haces aquí Dame-Tsuna? – gruñó su mellizo mientras los demás esperaban ver como el otro se reducía como siempre había hecho, qué sorpresa la suya cuando ni se inmutó.

¿Te importa acaso? – le devolvió con una ceja alzada, obtuvo una risa seca de Angelo quien le apuntó con un dedo.

Touché. – con una sonrisa pícara que podría matar a las chicas felicitó a su hermano.

Tengo buenos maestros. – le dijo devolviéndole el cumplido a su hermano mayor.

¡NO TE ATREVAS A IGNORARME PERDEDOR! – Ieyasu cavó su tumba con esas palabras.

Una mirada asesina de Angelo y otra que sintió a su espalda, y por supuesto dos increíbles fuentes de sed de sangre, le pusieron los pelos de punta. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a su profesor que había vuelto.

Sawada, Angelo, salid tengo que hablar con vosotros. – pronunció con esa voz y mirada que le solía dirigir a Verde.

Incluso a Tsuna, que había estado viviendo nueve años con ellos, le recorrió un escalofrío. Porque sabía perfectamente que si algo pasaba podrían hacer desaparecer el cuerpo, a Angelo le bastaba con llamar a Thanatos.

Entonces se escuchó algo parecido a un grito de sorpresa.

¿Eres Tsuna? – preguntó el segundo chico más popular de la escuela, Takeshi Yamamoto, la promesa del beisbol.

Sí, ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó, la cara del chico le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de qué.

Soy yo Yamamoto. – le recordó. – Cuando éramos niños solíamos vernos en el santuario de Namimori, me acuerdo de que por algún motivo siempre estabas lleno de heridas. – Tsuna podía verlo en sus ojos, oscuridad y el dolor de una pérdida. – ¿Qué dices si comemos juntos? Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿En la azotea?

Claro… – Tsuna estaba seguro de que era más fácil sincerarse con un extraño que con alguien conocido, después de todo el extraño no te juzga y si lo hace se lo calla.

Un conocido en cambio te diría incluso qué hacer, cuando no tenía derecho a ponerse en tu piel. Un extraño puede decirte qué haría él, o lo que suele pasar, te dirá un lo siento por ti vacio y seguiréis cada uno vuestro camino. La intuición de Tsuna le decía que ese chico era especial, que estaba roto como alguna vez él lo estuvo.

Por otro lado Reborn, Angelo e Ieyasu estaban teniendo una pequeña charla fuera de la clase.

Parece que no entiendes tu posición en todo esto rubito. – le dijo Angelo.

¿Qué creéis que hacéis? – intentó sonar amenazante pero era como un gato erizando su pelaje ante un par de dovermans. – se lo diré al director, tú – señaló a Angelo quién lo miraba con creciente molestia. – serás expulsado. Y usted – se atrevió a decirle a Reborn. – Será despedido. Mi padre tiene contactos, os lo advierto.

¿Te atreves a amenazarnos? – preguntaron incrédulos. – ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de con quién te la juegas? – preguntó el menor.

Toca a mi hijo y estás muerto, manda a alguien a por él y te enviaré su cuerpo por correo. – Reborn sabía que se podía defender solo pero… Un poco de diversión no mata a nadie ¿Verdad? En el caso de Reborn, lo más probable era que sí. – Creo que hasta un idiota sin cerebro como tú puede entender eso.

Lo mismo por aquí, salvo que, como podrás imaginar, no tengo tanto autocontrol como mi padre. – insinuó el más pequeño. – Así que ten cuidado con mis "descuidos", pero te juro por lo más sagrado que si me dan luz verde… bueno, puedes darte por muerto. – le advirtió. – Ten preparado un testamento por si acaso. – le recomendó.

Y después de esto entraron aula, encontrando a todos alrededor de Tsuna, cosa que les hizo fruncir el ceño a los tres, por distintas pero…

Mocosos – llamó en un tono de advertencia. – Ya que estáis aquí, Sawada, Angelo, llevaos vuestros apuntes. – el moreno torció el gesto como siempre hacía al ver los apuntes de su padre, eran condenadamente difíciles.

Después de eso fue llamando por orden de lista, Tsuna siendo el tercero o el cuarto. Le intentaron poner la zancadilla, la cual le hubiera hecho caer si no fuera porque para evitarlo dio una voltereta dejándolos a todos atónitos. El pobre desgraciado que lo había intentado se había olvidado de retirar el pie, Reborn se lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

Mochida – oyó como su profesor demonio, así le habían apodado, le llamaba con un tono de oscura diversión que produjo que le recorrieran escalofríos por la espalda. – ya que tiene tantas ganas de estirarse, ¿Por qué no va usted a dar unas vueltas por el patio? Enviaré a alguno de tus compañeros a avisarte cuando termine mi clase. – "Demonio" fue el pensamiento colectivo, un demonio sádico, elegante y sexy. Pero demonio a fin de cuentas.

La clase transcurrió en relativa normalidad desde entonces, un par de miradas asesinas por allí, unas tizas peligrosas por allá… nada fuera de lo normal para los hermanos Arcobaleno. Y así llegó su segunda clase, "Idiomas extranjeros", esta era una asignatura nueva que habían implantado ese curso. En otras palabras, ya no solo darían inglés sino también otra asignatura que variaría de año en año, pero… ¡Qué afortunada casualidad!, ese año se había decidido usar el italiano.

Buenos días a todos. – empezó, tenía un tono de voz bajo y dulce, era como un bálsamo después de una clase de Reborn. – Mi nombre es Sieren Arcobaleno, a partir de ahora os daré italiano.

Arcobaleno… no era posible, ese, ese ángel tan dulce ¡¿Estaba casada con el demonio de antes?! Sí, así era. El mundo se había vuelto completamente loco para los chicos de esa clase. Vale, era mayor que ellos, pero ¡vamos! ¡Estaba de escándalo! A las chicas casi les parecía ver los ojos de los chicos hechos corazones y decir a la vez "¡Qué desperdicio!". Claro que esas palabras solo llegaron a salir de los labios de algunos pocos osados, entre ellos Ieyasu.

Y de pronto, la pared se desquebrajó, la fuente del impacto era nada más y nada menos que unos de los nuevos alumnos con un aura tan fuerte como su hermano. Los ojos de ambos prometían dolor y traumas.

Atreveos a insinuarle algo a nuestra madre y no volveréis a ver la luz del sol. – dictaminaron al unísono, incluso el más valiente quería irse a casa a esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama.

La albina los miró conmovida, ahh, ¡Cuánto habían crecido sus niños! Se parecían tanto a Reborn y a Fon. Aunque claro siendo asesina de profesión habitual no era como si le preocupase lo que pasara con ninguno de los alumnos, siempre y cuando sus niños estuviesen bien, todo estaría bien.

Decir que Angelo y Tsuna estaban aburridos sería un eufemismo. Angelo prácticamente se puso a dormir, mientras Tsuna dibujaba un rato, últimamente le estaba gustando hacer bocetos a lápiz de la personas que conocía. Y era la primera vez que veía a su madre de esa manera, no pudo evitar dibujarla. Claro, que algún gracioso amigo de Ieyasu tuvo que empezar a joderle, le quitó el dibujo y lo pasó por ahí pensando que sería una porquería.

Acabó en manos de Kyoko Sasagawa, la madonna del instituto. Quién tenía interés en los nuevos hermanos, claro que no pocos sabían, su hermano entre ellos aunque muy al disgusto de este, que era una zorra barata a la que solo le interesaba la popularidad. Si conseguía ganarse el favor de Tsuna podría acercarse a ese sexy italiano con nombre de ángel, a veces Ryohei se preguntaba cómo su linda hermanita se había convertido en, en, ese… tipo… de persona. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo, pero después de ver como miraba al moreno de ojos verdes, suspiró profundamente, parecía que estaba mirando un trozo de carne sabrosa. No podía creer que muy dentro estuviese creciendo un rechazo por su parte hacia su hermana, pero había acabado por aceptarlo y convencerse mentalmente que ella ya no era su hermana menor.

En esos momentos se lo recordaba a sí mismo, le dolía en el alma verlo pero cada vez lo hacía menos. Daba gracias por tener el boxeo, a ella le daba igual y nunca rondaba por el club, por lo que podía liberarlo todo golpeando la bolsa de arena. Cada vez más roto, sus puños cada vez más afilados, la bolsa cada día más cerca de destrozarse por completo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la bolsa (él) por fin se rompiera?

Hasta entonces su hermana había sido su vida, igual que para Yamamoto el beisbol, no eran amigos. Pero podía sentir su dolor y su herido corazón palpitar agónicamente al fondo de esos ojos con falsa sonrisa. ¿Por qué lo podía ver y los demás no? Porque para ambos el deporte se había convertido en la razón de su existencia, si les quitaban eso ya no les quedaría nada. Absolutamente nada…

.

.

.

El tiempo había pasado lenta y agónicamente para quienes no podían esperar para recibir los rayos del sol en la cara. Tsuna y Yamamoto eran dos de ellos.

Una vez en la azotea con el almuerzo que le había preparado su madre vio a Yamamoto al borde del techo adosado, no se sorprendió, no se amedrentó, es más ni siquiera se inmutó.

Y ¿de qué querías hablarme Yamamoto? – preguntó el cielo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la caja rectangular cerca de donde estaba el suicida, él mismo se apoyó en la valla un poco a la izquierda del moreno.

Quería contarle a alguien todo antes de irme. – empezó sorprendido por la reacción del más pequeño. – Supongo que quería confesarme. – se rascó la mejilla con el brazo que tenía en buen estado. Porque el otro estaba roto, roto como su corazón y su alma. Tenía la sonrisa culpable que ponen esos que hagan lo que hagan no puedes detenerlos u odiarlos, y lo sabían. Porque su madre era así, porque él era así también.

Veía a su yo de cinco años reflejado en esos ojos del color de la canela. Y tenía que salvarlo, como ellos le salvaron a él, pero no iba a ser fácil. Fue entonces cuando lo intuyó, algo dentro él, se lo gritó, ese debía ser su guardián de la lluvia.

Igual que cuando conoció a Giotto al poseer una de las mitades del anillo del cielo, el propio anillo de la lluvia le suplicaba en su bolsillo ser entregado a ese ser roto y marchito.

Porque el cielo quería reparar la lluvia de tristeza para convertirla en una lluvia purificadora, igual que él al renacer de sus cenizas se hizo volvió el más hermoso de los cielos de Vongola junto a Giotto (el cielo que empezó todo, al que los anillos querían regresar). La lluvia podía disiparse y dejar de mostrar dolor, lavando la sangre vertida sobre el cielo (dulcemente, lentamente, creando un reflejo del cielo límpido que todos amaban). Porque si podías levantarte después de caer, la próxima caída sería menos dura.

Y el cuento de Yamamoto (amargo cuento, incierto final), se componía de una serie de trágicas sinfonías. Un réquiem para su madre (mandad traer el violín del diablo, pues ningún sonido es más dulce que el suyo), unas flores para su padre (traed helenio para enjugar las lágrimas, ortigas para dar la noticia de la inocente crueldad, romero para recordar y dondiego para despedirse de las esperanzas que alguna vez albergó) y para él… ¿Para él qué?

Como yo lo veo, has perdido tu razón para vivir. – empezó Tsuna diciendo lo obvio. – Ahora tienes dos opciones. – ¿Dos? La muerte de Ícaro era su única opción. – Morir. – lo que iba a hacer después de escucharlo (su madre le enseñó a ser cortés). – O encontrar una nueva razón para vivir.

No se lo esperaba, ¿Podía encontrarla? No, no sería capaz, estaba demasiado cerca la más fácil de las puertas (la que siempre estaba abierta).

No en realidad son tres. – se corrigió Tsuna sonriendo, sonriendo con esa sonrisa rota que hacía que comprendiera que no era el único (no era el único que alguna vez estuvo roto). – Una me beneficia, otra no beneficia a mi hermano y la última solo le beneficia a él. – pero Yamamoto captó a quién se refería (porque lo odiaba con toda su alma), el culpable de ese brazo roto (el que indirectamente lo condenó a muerte) – Puedo darte un propósito para vivir Yamamoto. – ¿Podía (¿Cuál?)? – se mi mano izquierda, se mi espada, se mi guardián. – las tres cosas eran lo mismo, las tres cosas iban de la mano. – O sino, él te lo pedirá aprovechando esta situación. ¿Cuál eliges?

Si te elijo podré vengarme. – afirmó (porque solo quería eso).

Sí, pero si lo aceptas no habrá marcha atrás. No podrás dejar nuestra famiglia. – le advirtió (aunque lo alejara), no estaba en su naturaleza mentir. – ¿Serás mi acompañante por el resto de tus días? – le preguntó (porque entrar en la almeja como guardián era casarse con su jefe, todo para él y solo para él), sus ojos le proponían un trato (porque iba a vender su alma al diablo).

Acepto.

Sellando su destino (diciendo sus votos eternos), porque al igual que el tiempo de Asari estaba grabado allí (no era una lluvia noble, era una lluvia rencorosa y rota), el suyo también se grabaría algún día.


	14. El sueño veraniego de Shakespeare

Tsuna sonrió, sus ojos se entornaron, el sol lo iluminó de forma que extrañamente resplandecía sombrío.

Bienvenido Takeshi Yamamoto, bienvenido a mi familia. – su tono tenebroso contrastaba con la luz que lo envolvía (porque solo el cielo puede parecer tan frío y tan radiante al mismo tiempo). Subió la cabeza y las sombras dejaron de proyectarse en su cara (ahora era todo luz pálida).

Se apartó de la barandilla y le tendió al moreno una mano (una mano que lo ataría con cadenas más duras que el diamante), la segunda puerta (abierta como una flor carnívora). El pacto (que ataba hasta la sangre), sería sellado al coger su mano. La cogió (aceptó) con fuerza y pasó por encima de la verja (cruzó la frontera). Con las manos aún unidas pero flojo el agarre, Tsuna apoyó su cabeza en la base del cuello de Yamamoto.

Ya no tienes permitido morir. – fue su primera orden (de muchas), le soltó la mano y se despegó de él. – Esta será la prueba de que eres mío. – suyo, su familia (su nueva familia). Era un tono feroz (prometía protección, amor), sentía como empezaba a formar parte de algo todavía inexistente (los planos de una gran catedral).

Puso el anillo en el corazón de su mano izquierda (la más cercana al corazón), su mirada prometía explicaciones pero se dedicaron a comerse el almuerzo que había hecho Sieren. Yamamoto veía con asombro la comida que contenía.

¿Y esto amarillo? – preguntó cogiendo un pedacito cuadrado con las manos, como habría cogido el sushi.

Es tortilla de patatas, pruébala. – le aconsejó el castaño mientras sonreía divertido, era gracioso tener a Yamamoto preguntando tantas cosas sobre su almuerzo. – Y esto es ensalada de tomate con ajo y aceite de oliva.

Era la primera vez que Yamamoto probaba un tomate con ese sabor, eso estaba de muerte, vio con Tsuna mojaba un trozo de pan en el aceite. Siguió su ejemplo y, tenía que admitirlo, estaba delicioso.

Yamamoto, tu nunca has probado un tomate que sepa de verdad a _tomate_. ¿verdad? – casi afirmó el chico. – Son importados y han perdido algo de sabor pero, están buenísimos.

Tu madre cocina de escándalo. – le aseguró, el castaño se echó a reír ante la declaración.

Al regresar a la clase Tsuna pudo ver que Angelo estaba siendo acosado en su asiento por todas las chicas de las dos clases. Entonces una se acercó a él más de la cuenta, con un papel en mano, era pelirroja y con los ojos anaranjados, tenía una mirada idéntica a la de Nana. Eso le dio escalofríos a Tsuna, sobre todo cuando vio a su hermano avanzar seguido de la chica, notó como Yamamoto también se tensaba como la cuerda de un arco.

Tsuna, esta chica dice que quiere devolverte el dibujo. – le dijo vacilante a su hermano menor, cualquiera que tuviese ojos podría notar lo incómodo que estaba con la presencia de la casi mujer. Entonces se fijó en el anillo de Yamamoto. – Era Yamamoto ¿No?

Sí, tú eras ¿Arcobaleno-san? – estaba dudoso de cómo llamar al italiano.

Llámame Angelo. – le permitió, con una sonrisa corta. – ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

Claro. – no se fiaba de dejar a Kyoko a solas con Tsuna, a pesar de esa sonrisa angelical que le había cautivado hacía algún tiempo, esa chica era una verdadera trampa de acero.

Mientras Kyoko aprovecharía para meterse a Tsuna en el bolsillo, claro que no contaba con la hyper-intuición Vongola del más bajo.

Tsuna-kun ¿Verdad? – el otro la miró como un animalillo asustado, ella siguió con su actuación pensando que solo estaba cohibido porque se encontraba ante la chica más guapa y tierna del instituto. – Por favor no estés así, puede que sea la madonna del instituto pero no muerdo. – "Qué humilde…" pensó Tsuna para sus adentros con obvia ironía. – Me han pasado tu dibujo en clase y he pensado que te gustaría que te lo devolviera. – con una sonrisa cautivadora le tendió el dibujo que había hecho de su madre. – Y ya que estamos ¿En qué club os vais a apuntar Angelo-kun y tú?

Al chico no le hacía in pizca de gracia que se dirigiese así a su hermano mayor ella no tenía ningún derecho a llamarlo por su nombre. Ninguno.

No sé, lo más seguro es que no entremos a ninguno. – porque si entraba Angelo también entraría él.

¿Por qué no os pasáis por el club de boxeo? Mi hermano estará encantado de conoceros. – afirmó con seguridad, ya se encargaría de que su hermano los convenciese. Era su "querida" hermanita por algo.

Ryohei por su parte parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, lo único que pensó que su hermana nunca tocaría (el boxeo) por lo que él pensaba que tendría al menos un mínimo de respeto. Estaba tan pálido que algunos pensaron que se desmayaría. Por otro lado estaban Angelo y Yamamoto.

Tú eres la lluvia de mi hermano. – sentenció, no había rencor o emoción, simplemente lo aceptaba como un hecho. Empezó a apretar sus brazos y le dio un par de golpecitos en la zona de los abdominales, al estar apartados nadie reparó en el extraño comportamiento de Angelo. – Tienes un brazo roto, los músculos cansados, pocos abdominales. Pero tus brazos son buenos ¿Juegas al beisbol? – preguntó. Al otro se le dibujó una sonrisa triste en la cara.

Jugaba. – le dijo suavemente.

No te he tocado el brazo porque está escayolado, veré que puedo hacer en casa. – el chico había aprendido a usar la llama del sol para curarse, acabó aprendiendo durante los infernales entrenamientos de su padre Y madre. La segunda tampoco era precisamente amable en ellos, se atrevería a decir que menos que su padre, ella no controlaba su fuerza al patearlos. – Ven con Tsuna y conmigo a casa, te presentaremos a nuestros padres y a ver qué arma podrías usar, aunque yo voto por la espada. Sinceramente no te veo usando una pistola.

¿Qué? – de qué diablos hablaba. Angelo lo miró atónito, no podía ser tan idiota.

No me irás a decir que eres lo suficientemente gilipollas como para meterte en esto de cabeza sin saberlo. – se lo pedía con la mirada hipnotizante que había heredado de su madre.

¿En qué me he metido? – preguntó con una sonrisa boba que le confirmó a Angelo todos sus temores. Se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró antes de volver a mirarlo casi con una lástima que no tenía nada que ver con su brazo.

No lo sabes tú bien. – le contestó, en casa había tiempo para las explicaciones más detalladas, ahora tenían que volver a clase para seguir con las clases.

El día pasó lento, todo lo que los hermanos Arcobaleno no habían dormido los últimos días lo habían recuperado allí. Cada vez que los despertaban y les preguntaban respondían con aburrimiento Angelo, con una elocuencia indeseada Tsuna.

Se habían acabado las clases, y Kyoko prácticamente arrastró a Tsuna hasta el club de boxeo, con Angelo y Yamamoto detrás. El de ojos verdes estaba cabreado por que la chica arrastrase a su hermano de esa forma, el oji-marrón por el contrario se debatía entre la preocupación y la culpa. Pensaba que debería haberle dicho a Tsuna sobre Kyoko y su historia con ella…pero ¡Hey! No pensó que viviría tanto.

¡Onii-chan! – llamó con esa voz melosa que hacía que Ryohei quisiera vomitar, ese sonido lo había asociado con algo malo. – Estos son Tsuna-kun y Angelo-kun. – presentó con rapidez, mirando con picardía al último, quien, a pesar de ser bisexual, se sentía asqueado por el exceso de azúcar en sus palabras. Casi temía que le diese una caries si seguía oyéndolo.

Encantado. – murmuró sin gana, hasta Kyoko notó que no se alegraba de que estuviesen allí.

¡Mou, Onii-chan! ¡Deberías tener un poco más de entusiasmo! – se quejó Kyoko con un puchero adorable, eso solo consiguió que a su hermano se le rompiera un poco más el corazón. – Así nunca atraerás nuevos miembros. – Ryohei entendía perfectamente el mensaje subliminal, "Haz esto creíble, soy la gran Kyoko-chan de la escuela secundaria Namimori. No me dejes en ridículo, idiota."

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, por ella entraron una mujer y un hombre, ambos vestidos como profesores. Aunque sus trajes parecían tres veces más caros que los de cualquier otro profesor de Namimori.

Angelo, Tsuna, hora de irnos. – informó el moreno con fedora. Era su profesor de matemáticas, su sexy y casado profesor de matemáticas era casi perfecto. Pero a ella le encantaban las aventuras, si tan solo pudiera hacer que la viese como una adulta… Aunque seamos realistas, hasta Kyoko Sasagawa sabía dónde estaban sus límites, nadie con dos dedos de frente dejaría a una mujer como Sieren Arcobaleno en la estacada por una medio cría (porque se negaba a llamarse niña completamente).

La mujer tenía unos grandes y firmes pechos, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y buen culo. Piernas bonitas y fuertes, tobillos finos, apostaba algo a que tenía pie cabo, si no era imposible que le quedasen tan bien los tacones en los que iba enfundada. En cambio ella… plana como una tabla, sin curvas apenas, piernas como palillos y, para su desgracia, poco culo. Sus curvas solo estaban empezando a formarse, y la adulta frente a ella las tenía todas muy bien puestas. Maldita fuese por ello…

Por eso se había decidido por una presa algo más pequeña pero igual de jugosa. Su hijo, esos ojos verdes impresionantes, el cuerpo bien formado y de músculos fibrosos por lo que había podido deducir de ese golpe en la pared. El pelo negro como la tinta y esa sonrisa, ah, su sonrisa que podría hacer que cualquier chica (y algunos chicos) cayese por él.

Que Ieyasu y Yamamoto se fueran a freír espárragos, el (encima extranjero) hijo de sus profesores estaba de toma pan y moja. Así que había decidido ir a por él, porque sí, estaba de novia con Ieyasu pero lo engañaba hasta hace poco con Yamamoto. El último no sabía nada, pero con lo inocente y bobo que era seguro que la hubiese dejado sintiéndose culpable, y nadie, pero nadie, deja a Kyoko Sasagawa. Le vino hasta bien que se le rompiera un brazo, rompieron hacía una semana, entonces fue cuando Ieyasu se proclamó su novio a los cuatro vientos. Para su mucha conveniencia cabría decir.

Espera un momento papà*. – pidió Angelo con las manos en los bolsillos. – Me gustaría tener una pequeña demostración con Sasagawa-san.

Por su lado Ryohei no sabía si reír porque el chico había caído en la trampa de su hermana o llorar por tenerla en adelante en el club. Suspiró y le dijo dónde cambiarse.

Yo no he dicho que vaya a pelear boxeando. – sonrió siniestro el moreno, dejando que un poco de su sed de sangre se percibiera, esto mandó escalofríos a la espalda del boxeador y el ex-beisbolista. Tsuna por su parte suspiró, al igual que su madre, por el contrario Reborn miraba la escena con una cara seria. – ¿Aún así te animas?

Ryohei nunca rechazaba un desafío, fue a cambiarse. Entonces la familia le cuestionó en silencio, Kyoko seguía sin enterarse de nada en una esquina pensando que su plan funcionaba.

Sol. – fue el único sonido que emitió, bastando para que entendieran lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo. Tsuna se veía un poco dolido pero, supo enmascararlo.

Para cuando Ryohei volvió el muchacho ya estaba en el ring, se había aflojado la corbata, quitado la chaqueta y recogido las mangas de la camisa.

El primero en atacar fue el boxeador, Angelo esquivó pero tuvo que usar una voltereta quedando sobre el palo del ring de pie. El chico era bueno, eso le gustaba, era ardiente y tenía buen cuerpo. Sus ojos lo escaneaban, buscando puntos débiles y fuertes, (era vista de médico).

Tsuna podía ver como miraba a su hermano (reto, decisión, pasión), el olor a sudor (a trabajo), las bolsas de arena gastadas (descarga), una más que las demás (el chico que se movía de un lado a otro en el cuadrilátero). Estaba a punto de romperse (la arena se derramaría y quedaría vacía). Entendía ahora por qué las alas del sol se habían interesado en el boxeador ardiente, era como el sol que lucía en la tierra natal de su madre (ardiente, implacable, deslumbrante). El anillo en su bolsillo volvió a quemarle la piel (lo ansiaba) con fuerza (del sol).

Se acercó al ring extasiado, sabía que sus padres lo veían, también Yamamoto lo veía, su hermano fue el primero en verlo (le cuidaba). Tenía que hablar con él (aunque eso significara decir adiós), a pesar de que era el sol (el cielo ansiaba el sol de la medianoche), nunca podría tener el sol que hubiese querido (porque no estaba escrito).

Cuando Angelo saltó fuera del cuadrilátero, estaba perlado de sudor (se veía hermoso). La (promiscua) chica lo miraba (como un perro hambriento) queriendo devorarlo, no lo permitiría (ni muerto lo haría). Sus padres inventaron alguna excusa para llevársela (Apolo y Artemisa).

Sasagawa-sempai. – llamó el castaño, lo veía (la bolsa estaba a punto de romperse) y se aprovechó de ese momento (amables palabras, amargo sabor, verdad endulzada). – Tengo algo que preguntarte. ¿Te vas a romper? – no era un pregunta (verdad certera). – Te puedo ofrecer algo para no hacerlo. – le prometió (sonrisa empañada).

¿Cómo? Mi hermana, mi razón para fortalecerme, crece torcida y negra. – le preguntó (la bolsa se ha roto). – Aún así parece tan blanca.

Desea a mi hermano, por eso se acercó a mí. – le sorprendió (la argucia perdida). – Le hemos seguido el juego por ti. – (medias mentiras, media verdades) los ojos grises lo miraban incrédulos. – Te propongo algo. – le llamó la atención (inocente flor, oh, tan repleta de espinas estás). – Conviértete en mi sol, en mi guardián, hace fuerte por nosotros. – le pidió (los planos tomaban formas frente a los ojos de la lluvia). – Únete a mi famiglia, pero – advirtió al mismo tiempo que sacaba el medio anillo del bolsillo. – una vez lo hagas, despídete de tu hermana. – ella jamás formaría parte de la almeja (sucio y rastrero animal que se atrevió a apuntar al cielo, mancillar la lluvia y obstruir el sol).

Eso – sonrió tristemente (como en un funeral) – hace tiempo que lo he hecho. – (el duelo pasaría, el entierro ficticio se terminó de llevar a cabo. – Ella, ya no es la Kyoko por la que un día luché.

El sol opacó quería recuperar su brillo, el sol de medianoche seguiría siendo una quimera balsámica y punzante. El cielo reparado (por la luna fantasma y el sol despiadado) seguiría reuniendo bajo sus alas a aquellos que podrían decorarlo y resurgirían de sus cenizas polvorientas (como el fénix). Pues los primeros tampoco fueron los más perfectos, pero al fin y al cabo eran los más hermosos (con sus defectos, con sus virtudes, amaron y fueron amados). El cielo que se quedó ciego (se destrozó nuestro pobre cielo, pues un milagro ni dura ni se repite de forma seguida), y desapareció. Los demás murieron lento (languidecieron y se fueron con el invierno que tornó el cielo gris).

Ahora, (cien años después), volvía a ocurrir (la bella durmiente es despertada de nuevo). Después de todo no ha noche eterna ni invierno sin final, el azul cielo, la roja tormenta (mano derecha), la lluvia azul (mano izquierda), el verde trueno (duro cual acero), el dorado sol (deslumbrante ámbar), la nube violácea (independiente enamorada), la niebla índigo (sonrisa ocultada)… volvían a reunirse en el amanecer del sueño veraniego de Shakespeare.


	15. Formas de hacer algo

Una vez aceptado el anillo salieron todos juntos del club de boxeo.

Onni-chan, ¡No es justo! – se quejó Kyoko con un puchero, lo que más miedo les dio a todos era que fuese adorable. – ¡Yo también quiero ir a casa de Angelo-kun y Tsuna-kun!

No, usted va bien con sus notas. – replicó el moreno, la chica lo miró embelesada. A Reborn le recorrió un sentimiento de asco, mientras que en la mirada de Sieren podía ver un latigazo de ira.

Si usted lo dice… sensei… – comentó coqueta de más, los más jóvenes miraron con miedo a la albina, quien ardía en ira. Reborn se estremeció, pero no por lo que Kyoko creía, más bien tenía miedo de que su esposa se cargase la escuela. Tragó en seco.

Ma-mamma, papà, vámonos. – pidió Tsuna, agarrando la mano de su padre y la de su madre.

S-si, vámonos. – Angelo se llevó casi a rastras a los deportistas, dejando a una peli-naranja sin saber qué hacer. Tsk, su presa se había escapado.

Entonces apareció Ieyasu por allí, parecía haber estado buscando a su novia, claro que no le importaba que coqueteara un poco con otros. Pero de ahí a intentar seducir a ese demonio… a veces pensaba que su ambición la llevaría a la ruina.

Kyoko, – llamó aburrido, ella se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa de lo más coqueta. – Te he estado buscando. Mi viejo ha invitado a cenar a mi madre, ¿Vienes? – una propuesta que si no llevaba segundas ella tenía la piel verde. Ieyasu le permitía sus pequeñas cacerías siempre que no fueran algo serio, mientras no se descubriera el amante daba igual que lo tuviera, mientras no fuera descarada frente a él y sus amigos qué importaba que fuese…

Ieyasu solo tenía ventajas en todo este bizarro trato tácito entre ellos, si se descubría que lo engañaba él quedaría como el pobre novio, quien a pesar de ser un caballero y tan buena persona había sido despreciado de esa forma tan horrible. Todos los que habían estado con Kyoko sospechaban lo puta que era en realidad, le miraban con indecisión, no querían contradecir sus gustos y acabar marginados. Si llevaba el momento, él sería la víctima y Kyoko la mala. Fingiría estar triste unos cuantos días y se acabó, fin del teatro, adiós Kyoko, hola libertad.

Hana Kurokawa era la única que había intentado avisarlo, pero le había hecho oídos sordos. Al intentar hacer algo bueno había acabado siendo odiada, porque a fin de cuentas, Kyoko-chan era la _prima donna_ de la secundaria Namimori. Casi sentía lástima por ella.

Claro, Ieyasu-kun. – le contestó con una adorable sonrisa, claro que la forma en la que se apoyaba en su pecho tenía poco o nada de inocente. Una repugnante contradicción, igual que lo era "Hela", la hija de Loki. Pero claro el muchacho no tenía tan vasto nivel de cultura.

Sonrió de forma canalla y ambos se fueron juntos a la casa de los Sawada.

Por otra parte, lo Arcobaleno ya habían llegado a casa. Después de un largo trayecto recorrido a la carrera por miedo a lo que pudiese hacer Sieren. A Angelo y a Tsuna casi les faltaba el aliento, Yamamoto estaba resollando y Ryohei jadeaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Por fin. – dijeron al unísono los hermanos soltando las correspondientes manos agarradas.

Ah, hola Thanatos. – saludó el moreno de ojos verdes a su mascota, quien ya subía por su pierna.

¡End! – exclamó Tsuna al mismo tiempo que estrechaba al gatito en sus brazos. – ¡Te eché de menos! – era la primera vez que se separaban tanto tiempo el uno del otro, por ello, Endimión no se quejó.

Un gato negro de esbelta figura saltó al hombro de Sieren, se restregó contra su nuca siendo tapado por una cascada blanca luna, parecía una mancha negra en medio de un mar blanco.

Alaïa. – susurró sonriendo mientras la gatita se seguía restregando feliz, adoraba el olor de su dueña, se parecía tanto al del lugar del que decían venía… a maderas y especias, exótico y cautivador.

Por último León se dejaba acariciar por su dueño con gusto, aunque demostrarlo era casi imposible. Por otro lado los dos chicos nuevos estaban con los ojos como platos, un gato vale, dos también, pero… ¡¿un camaleón y una serpiente?! ¡¿Dónde se había visto semejante mezcla?!

Angelo – llamó Takeshi, titubeante, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, ya que la serpiente de escamas doradas lo miraba con unos enormes ojos azul hielo.

¡Apártate al extremo! – gritó el boxeador, tirando al mismo tiempo un puñetazo. Lo único que consiguió fue que la serpiente se le enrollara al cuello, enseñase dos afiladas hileras de colmillos y no precisamente pequeños…

Thanatos, suéltalo. – ordenó el dueño con voz dura. – Vuelve aquí. – fluyendo como el agua pasó al brazo que extendía su amo. – Lo siento, está en su naturaleza.

El chico tosió, y tuvo que ser ayudado por Tsuna a levantarse. Fueron al salón y se sentaron al azar, eso sí, Ryohei y Yamamoto procuraron hacerlo lo más lejos posible de la serpiente. Por otro lado Sieren suspiró al sentarse, qué bien sentaba después de pasar todo el día de pie y en tacones. Reborn la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros, mientras Alaïa se acomodaba en su regazo.

Bien, empecemos por lo básico. – empezaron los adultos. – ¿Sabéis en lo que os acabáis de meter?

No. – respondieron los jóvenes al unísono.

Lo sabía. – suspiró la albina. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que Reborn diera las explicaciones.

Sois gilipollas. – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

¡¿Cómo, AL EXTREMO?! – gritó Ryohei, crispando los nervios de Sieren.

¿Quieres dejar de gritar? – un chasquido de sus dedos y Thanatos estaba alrededor de Yamamoto, mientras que Endimión, en su forma original, gruñía cerca de la cara de Ryohei. Por más que los otros fueran sus dueños, la primera al mando era ella.

Suspirando Reborn, le pidió que retirase a los animales o estarían más concentrados en ellos que en lo que tenían que decirles. Ella aceptó de mala gana.

Como podéis ver, esta no es una familia normal y corriente. – les comentó, ellos asentían callados para no despertar una vez más la ira de la albina. – Yo soy hitman, mi mujer también lo es. – soltó de golpe, los otros parpadearon perplejos ante dicha declaración. – ¿Veis aquel cuadro de ahí? – preguntó, ellos asintieron, era una réplica de "La libertad guiando al pueblo" de Delacroix. – Le voy a dar en el ojo a la mujer que sujeta la bandera.

Y así lo hizo, por si eso fuera poco, ambos dejaron de reprimir su sed de sangre. Angelo siguió su ejemplo unos minutos después. Entonces fue cuando lo creyeron, sus profesores eran asesinos… sus caras quedaron tan blancas como el papel. Tsuna se llevó una mano a la cara, no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo sus padres y hermano.

¡Basta! ¡Papá, mamá, Angelo! – se quejó el más pequeño de la familia, haciendo un puchero. – ¡Los estáis asustando más de la cuenta!

Es para que se den cuenta de la gravedad de la situación cariño. – le dijo dulcemente su madre guardando su deseo de sangre, después su padre y su hermano. De pronto era como si nada hubiese pasado, pero claramente ambos chicos pensaban que su vida acababa de acortarse.

Como decía, somos hitman, para ser concretos los mejores hitman del mundo. – aclaró, si estaban tensos ahora aterrorizados. – Estamos al servicio de la famiglia Vongola, la famiglia mafiosa más poderosa de todas. Y él – señaló a Tsuna. – es el décimo Vongola, tiene que conseguir a seis guardianes personales. – ahora las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido, por qué Tsuna les había puesto esas condiciones, por qué podía darles aquello que habían perdido… – Vosotros habéis aceptado ser dos de los seis guardianes.

En pocas palabras os habéis metido de cabeza al corazón de la mafia sin saber nada. – resumió Angelo aburrido. – Y ahora tenéis que estar a la altura.

Os entrenaremos. – prometió la única mujer de la sala.

¡Espera al extremo! ¡¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer eso?! – protestó Ryohei. – Oye, Arcobaleno, ¿No podemos devolverte los anillos al extremo? – preguntó.

Inténtalo. – le retó.

Y lo hizo lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, miró hacia atrás y lo vio un hombre fornido vestido de cura, Biblia en mano. Apostaba algo a que era con lo que le había pegado.

Ni se te ocurra. – le reprendió por intentar quitarse el anillo. – Yo soy el primer sol de Vongola, mi nombre es Knuckle. Te he elegido porque creo que eres el más adecuado para ser el nuevo sol de Vongola.

Lo mismo pienso yo de ti, joven. Creo que seréis digno de ser la nueva lluvia de Vongola. – añadió una voz tranquila, muy parecida a la del portado de su anillo. Era una voz que habla de forma constante y calmante, como la lluvia golpeando la ventana.

Hola Knuckle, Ugetsu. – saludaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y un rubio casi igual a él. El rubio de ojos azules sonreía pacíficamente, mientras Tsuna tenía una sonrisilla condescendiente ante la sorpresa de los chicos. – Veo que habéis encontrado a los vuestros. Yo me quedo con este lindo cielo. – dijo abrazándolo con sus brazos fantasmales.

Sí, sí, por favor hablemos de vosotros otro día. – pidió la de ojos verdes.

¡Qué fría eres! – exclamó Giotto con un puchero.

Déjame en paz Giotto, quiero entrenar a alguno de los chicos ya. – replicó la otra dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

Venga, venga, no seamos descorteses. – pidió Asari. – Hemos llegado de improviso, no deben estar muy cómodos con nuestra presencia. Si me disculpan, me iré ya.

Tan educado como siempre. – suspiró satisfecho Giotto, se separó de Tsuna y se despidió con esa dulce sonrisa que le caracterizaba. – Me voy yendo~.

Ahh, no lo volváis a intentar. – les advirtió Knuckle a ambos. – Me voy luna.

Hasta luego. – le dijo devolviéndole la despedida.

¿Luna? Y eso a qué venía, estaban concentrados en ello hasta que la misma se levantó y dio un par de palmadas para llamar su atención.

Ahora que está todo claro, empecemos. – afirmó la chica sin consentimiento de los nuevos. – Angelo, examina al moreno. El boxeador se viene conmigo.

Vale. – concordó Angelo.

¡Espera AL EXTREMO! – pidió el chico siguiéndola hasta el amplio jardín. – No puedo golpear a una mujer.

Vale, entonces yo te golpearé a ti. – admitió la mujer mientras se quitaba los tacones y la falda, debajo llevaba unos shorts de deporte hasta la mitad del muslo. También se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Al final estaba en shorts, camiseta de tirantes y descalza.

¿Qué-? – solo le dio tiempo a realizar el inicio de la pregunta.

Sieren ya se había lanzado, una patada directa al pecho, afortunadamente para Ryohei sus reflejos eran lo suficientemente buenos. Lástima que sus piernas no lo fueran. Acabó estampado contra el muro, cayó al suelo de rodillas y miró detrás, el muro donde había impactado ahora tenía un cráter. Estaba tosiendo y como pudo se puso de pie.

Veía a Sieren en el lugar donde había estado él antes, sin moverse, esperando a que atacase.

Si sigues diciendo eso, el único que acabará mal aquí eres tú. – le advirtió.

No… voy a – jadeó. – ponerle… la mano encima… a una mujer. – su paciencia se acababa de esfumar por completo, lo siguiente que supo Ryohei es que se había vuelto a estampar contra otro muro y lo tenía agarrado de la garganta, cortándole la respiración.

Di eso cuando seas capaz de golpearme. – le dijo, Ryohei veía que ni siquiera había roto a sudar. Hablaba con la misma voz sosegada de siempre, los mismos ojos aburridos, pero su fuerza era abrumadora. – Deberías hacer algo si no quieres morir, si no vas defenderte sencillamente morirás. Nadie lo sabrá, nadie me delatará, tu cuerpo desaparecerá y con el tiempo serás olvidado. Después de todo no tienes a nadie a quien proteger. – sentenció provocando que Ryohei abriese los ojos y la mirase, las imágenes de Tsuna pasaron por su mente. Había prometido protegerle, no moriría sin cumplir esa promesa.

Fue entonces, al borde de la muerte, cuando empezó a apretar con fuerza el brazo de la albina. Sieren casi podía oler las ganas de vivir en el muchacho, sonrió por el hecho y lo soltó, aunque esto provocó que acabara en el suelo tosiendo y buscando aire.

Felicidades, has pasado la primer lección. – le felicitó la otra en cuclillas a su lado, tenía una brillante y cautivadora sonrisa en los labios. El otro se preguntó cómo era posible que la tuviese si había estado seria y a punto de matarle hacía unos segundos.

El pobre muchacho no pudo más que emitir gruñidos y jadeos mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Lo llevó a la sala de estar, desde donde lo habían visto todo los demás. "Mamá sigue dando miedo." Pensaron los hermanos.

Tsuna, – llamó Yamamoto sin dejar de mirar a las dos figuras que se acercaban. – Recuérdame que nunca haga enfadar a tu madre.

No te preocupes. – respondió el castaño. – Cualquiera de los aquí presentes lo hará.

Nuestro padre es igual. – confesó Angelo. La morena piel de Yamamoto se hacía más y más pálida por momentos, ¿en dónde se había metido?

Bien, Angelo. – llamó la mujer al volver al salón y sentar a Ryohei junto a Yamamoto. – ¿Has terminado con Takeshi? – preguntó, el pobre se había olvidado por completo de eso.

Ah, no. – dijo temiendo lo peor, que para su suerte no sucedió.

Pues ¿A qué esperas? – tenía un tono des-estresado, lo sentían por el pobre Ryohei.

Voy. – aseguró el chico. – Yamamoto, no te asustes, no hagas movimientos bruscos y no intentes deshacerte de ella. – le advirtió mientras Thanatos se enroscaba en su torso y se mordía fuertemente el hombro. Pronto la tela del jersey estuvo teñida con algo de sangre, un grito ahogado salió de los labios de Yamamoto.

Thanatos al haber sido creada de las llamas del sol lo que corría por sus colmillos no era veneno, sino llamas del sol, el fuego de la curación. Si lograba soportarlo, estaría curado. No era la manera más sencilla, mucho menos la menos dolorosa, pero era la mejor y más efectiva. Si no te mataba claro…

Por un segundo tras los ojos del ex-beisbolista hubo una explosión amarilla que solo él mismo pudo ver. Era como un fogonazo de luz dorada que le hacía creer que había una enorme mancha amarilla en medio de la habitación, o a dónde fuera que mirase.

Duele. – los hermanos que estaban conteniendo la respiración soltaron un suspiro. – Pero ya me siento mejor.

Por un segundo pensé que no lo lograría. – dijo Tsuna.

Ya somos dos. – le secundó su hermano.

Thanatos se deslizó por el hombro de Yamamoto hasta el suelo y reptó hasta el jardín, durante unos momentos de silencio, todos se dedicaron a observar como trepaba hasta las ramas de uno de los árboles.

En fin – dijo Sieren atrayendo la atención de todos. – ¿Takeshi?

Sí, señora. – respondió el otro.

Quítate la escayola y la venda, – le ordenó, el otro la miraba atónito. ¿Cómo? Pero si el médico le había dicho que no lo hiciese. Vale, era molesta pero tenía que hacerle caso al médico. – por favor.

O te la quitas tú o te la quito yo. – amenazó Reborn, cosa que no debían tomar ninguno de los presentes a la ligera.

El chico lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero no podía sacárselo.

Extiende el brazo y tuerce la cabeza al lado lo más que puedas. – ordenó, si Sieren era blanca de por sí, ahora estaba azul, corrió a abrir los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín. – Más recto, así. – Tsuna se agarró al brazo de Angelo con fuerza, entonces ocurrió, un disparo.

La cara de Yamamoto era un poema azulado, la Ryohei uno blanco, los hermanos miraban a su padre mientras pensaban "Sigue igual de sádico." Sieren por su parte hacía recuento de los daños.

En esta casa hay cuatro maneras de hacer las cosas… – empezó diciendo la albina. – La buena, la Vongola, la suya – dijo señalando a su marido que sonreía con la pistola apuntando al techo. – y la mía. Sinceramente no sé cuál es peor. – finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

¡¿Cómo habéis sobrevivido en esta casa AL EXTREMO?! – preguntó el boxeador con los ojos desorbitados sin recuperar del todo su color normal de piel.

A saber. – respondieron al tiempo.

Bueno, terminemos que sacar esa escayola. – propuso Sieren omitiendo el pequeño intercambio de hacía unos segundos. – No te preocupes, lo haremos por las buenas. – le dijo a Yamamoto, quien se sentía atrapado en una guarida de psicópatas.

Sieren cogió la escayola por la parte más cercana al codo y tiró suavemente, poco a poco, tirando delicadamente le acabó sacando la escayola al ex-beisbolista. Quién estaba aliviado de que lo hubiesen hecho por las buenas. Se puso de pie y movió el brazo de forma circular con el fin de desentumecerlo, era como si nunca se lo hubiese roto. Pero, aún así estaba seguro de que ya no volvería a jugar al beisbol. Eso se lo debía a la familia de Tsuna, bueno, ahora su familia, y por la familia haría lo que hiciese falta.

Hum – escuchó murmurar a Sieren. – espadachín. Tienes buenos brazos y reflejos, también eres resistente.

Te lo dije. – sonrió triunfante el mayor de sus hijos. – ¿Qué estilo sería bueno para él?

El de su padre seguro que le va bien. – aseguró el hitman, quien por fin había guardado la pistola y sonría con las manos entrelazadas. Estaba cruzado de piernas y con la espalda recta, llevaba una sonrisa marca arcobaleno estampada en la cara. Algo marca arcobaleno nunca es bueno de ver.

Mi padre sabe kendo pero… – dijo el chico titubeante, no podía imaginar a su padre como un asesino.

Que te enseñe él. – replicó Sieren sin admitir queja alguna por parte del otro. – Pero, vendrás aquí todas las tardes, os ayudaremos a hacer la tarea. – dijo sonriente. – La familia está para ayudarse y vosotros no tenéis muy buenas notas que yo sepa.

Los chicos se sonrojaron ante la mención de su bajo rendimiento académico. Pero aceptaron su ayuda encantados, después de todo esos anillos les habían dado una nueva familia. Costaría un poco acostumbrarse pero, seguro que lo harían.


	16. El pendiente de la niebla

Ciao! Cómo estáis? Hace mucho que no hablamos... En fin, respondiendo a una duda que teníais, no, la maldición de los Arcobaleno no existe. Es es apellido de un grupo de niños muuuuy especiales ¿Por qué son especiales? Eso se verá en "La sonrisa de la muerte."

Ah, casi se me olvida, gracias por vuestros reviews: **eclipse total, Hime-chan Natsumi, okita kagura, satorichiva, RSBB, Just me and my shadows, Takashi, Guest** y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, a **Sesumi**.

Gracias a todas/os, no se si habrá algún chico por ahí... Sois unos amores!

* * *

 _Estaba oscuro, solo un débil resplandor se podía distinguir. Sentía que flotaba, que estaba sumergido bajo agua. Siguió el leve resplandor hasta llegar a su fuente, dio un grito silencioso._

 _Maltratado el cuerpo, los ojos sellados, inerte yacía entre llamas de color índigo. Un pendiente con forma de lágrima._

Tsuna se despertó asustado, no, en pánico. Miró el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana, no podría volver a dormir después de haber tenido una pesadilla tan horrible. Pero… ¿Eh? No lo recordaba, sabía que era algo horrible y quizás por eso su cerebro reprimiese el recuerdo.

Iba a hacer algo que no había hecho desde que tenía diez años, iba a meterse en la cama de su hermano. No se atrevía a despertar a sus padres, sobre todo a su padre.

.

.

.

¡Buenos días Décimo! – fue lo primero que oyó al salir a la calle. – Buenos días Angelo. – con este último chocó los cinco, eran mejores amigos a fin de cuentas.

¡Oh, Tsuna, Angelo! – oyeron que alguien les llamaba. Era Yamamoto que venía con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en la cara, estaba contento. Tenía el brazo curado, tenía un nuevo motivo por el vivir y su relación de padre-hijo había mejorado en cuanto le había dicho que quería que le enseñase a usar el Shigure Shouen Ryu.

¡¿Quién te crees tomándote esas confianzas?! – gritó el peli-plateado. – ¡Décimo, como su mano derecha, déjeme darle una lección!

¿Oh? Así que tú eres la mano derecha. – se sorprendió un poco el espadachín. – Encantado, yo soy la mano izquierda.

¡Como si fuera a tragarme eso! – le gritó en respuesta el italiano.

Es cierto, mira su mano. – le dijo Tsuna, ya estaba acostumbrado a las explosivas reacciones del muchacho.

El otro la miró y por poco se desmaya. Era cierto, ese idiota era un guardián como él y lo peor de todo es que parecía ser la mano izquierda… Angelo se pasó todo el camino a la escuela consolándolo. La pobre tormenta casi no podía creer que en un par de días que había estado fuera hubiera pasado tal cosa, él, que había sido elegido para ser la mano derecha por el mismo Décimo Vongola…

Flash Back

Hayato – _le había llamado Tsuna mientras Angelo le curaba y refunfuñaba en voz baja. –_ Recuerdas que me han dado la mitad de los anillos Vongola ¿Verdad? _– preguntó el muchacho mirándolo, el herido asintió con un cabeceo y apartó la mirada. Sabía que no podría convertirse en uno de los guardianes, el hijo bastardo y problemático de un jefe mafioso… no tenía posibilidad alguna de poder estar cerca de su amigo. –_ Quiero que tú seas mi mano derecha, sé mi tormenta Hayato. – _él, que jamás esperaría tal honor, le fue concedido._

Fin del Flash back.

¿Por qué se preguntaba? Por su personalidad, le respondía Angelo, por su instinto, le respondía Tsuna, por su lealtad le dijo por último Sieren. Y tenía razón, dedicaría su vida y su alma a ser la mano derecha de Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno Di Notte. Porque, él sin lugar a dudas, se convertiría en "Vongola Decimo".

Se le había otorgado el papel de protector y ayudante, la mano derecha. ¡Y mira lo que se encuentra al haber dejado solo unos días al Décimo! Se quería morir, había fallado como mano derecha. O eso era lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

Dejando a parte los pensamientos del por ahora depresivo Gokudera, lo acababan de presentar ante la clase. Pero claro con el odio que le dirigía a Yamamoto cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Le tocó sentarse detrás de Ieyasu y delante de Angelo, quien había pasado de ese sitio precisamente por el rubio y porque el sitio de su hermano estaba un asiento más atrás.

Claro que no lo presentaban a él sino también al otro italiano que había venido con él, y que le había hecho el viaje un autentico calvario… Lambo Bovino. El chico se sentaba para su desgracia al frente de la clase, separado de sus compañeros. Angelo y Hayato aún se preguntaban ¿Qué rayos había visto su padre/Reborn-san en ese chico? Nunca mejor expresado.

Bien, como sabéis hoy es el día de los padres. – empezó Nezu-sensei. – Hoy uno de vuestros padres tiene permiso de venir a ver como impartimos la clase. – Tsuna sintió que le faltaba el aire, si nada había cambiado tendría que ver a la mujer que aún aparecía en algunas de sus más terribles pesadillas. – Por favor pasen señoras.

Poco a poco fueron entrando las madres de todos los alumnos, en el caso de los Sasagawa una niñera, en el de los nuevos alumnos nadie.

Perdón por llegar tarde, estaba hablando con el director. – se disculpó Sieren al entrar al aula la última.

¿Arcobaleno-sensei? – se escandalizó Nezu.

Sí, mis hijos están aquí de cualquier manera. – le respondió con elegancia. – Además el director me ha dado permiso ya que he buscado a un sustituto para mis funciones yo misma. – le sonrió maliciosa y cautivadora, las demás madres empezaron a sentir celos. – ¿Tiene alguna queja? Nezu-sensei… – ese era el tono que había usado Kyoko el día anterior con Reborn, solo que este sí surtió efecto.

Ahora las demás madres ardían en celos, ¡¿Qué le pasaba a esa?! ¡¿A qué venía ese "sex-appel"?! Eran los pensamientos sobre la albina, quien destilaba elegancia y misterio. Enfundada en sus tacones negros, con un vestido azul índigo y un único pendiente visible del mismo color, en forma… de… lágrima. Algo acerca de ese pendiente le daba a Tsuna mala espina.

Las clases prosiguieron normalmente, hasta que llegó educación física. Por circunstancias imprevistas, el profesor de gimnasia había sido sustituido por… Reborn. Quien recibió a los alumnos con una sonrisa marca arcobaleno, incluso a las madres les recorrió un escalofrío. Fue entonces cuando finalmente hizo su aparición estelar, el presidente del comité disciplinario y el hombre, hasta entonces, más peligroso de Namimori. Parecía que sin querer lo habían despertado de su siesta…

Arcobaleno – fue cuanto salió de sus labios al ver a la familia completa allí reunida, luego se puso a sonreír como un depredador. – ¿Por fin podré pelear contra vosotros? – los cuatro sabían que se refería al matrimonio.

Gracias por la sugerencia Kyoya. – agradeció Reborn. – Bien, os pondré en parejas y hoy practicaremos defensa personal. ¿Quién querría ayudarme con la demostración?

Ningún alumno quiso ofrecerse voluntario, menos Hibari. Pero él estaba más interesado en emparejarlo con Tsuna, mientras que Angelo le daba una paliza al rubio más odiado por la familia. Dirigió su mirada oscura a las madres, quienes le miraron con aire soñador, Sieren se sentía por un lado orgullosa, por otro… estaba a punto de llamar a Cocytus. Entonces ella se adelantó, atrayendo la atención de las madres que se habían quedado espaciadas. Aunque ver a un Reborn sin fedora y vestido con un chándal no era muy común, pero se podía notar el torso bien formado. Lo cual les daba una idea de cómo sería el resto del cuerpo.

Bueno, como veo que no hay voluntarios ni tampoco voluntarias. – proclamó saliendo del aprieto. – Os explicaré lo que debéis hacer. – y empezó la explicación. – Será como una pelea, no importa el método que uséis, solo intentad no dejar heridas de gravedad. – esto último iba por los que sabía que eran peligrosos.

Una formadas las parejas, bueno no había que decir que era obvio el nivel de fuerza de cada uno. Hibari y Tsuna iban medio igualados, el chico de ojos metálicos era más fuerte por talento natural. Yamamoto y Hayato iban igualados, Ryohei y Lambo… bastaba con decir que el último solamente esquivaba. En cuanto a la pareja de Angelo e Ieyasu, no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras que Ieyasu hacía movimientos frenéticos, el moreno se movía lo mínimo. Ni siquiera había sacado las manos de los bolsillos, y la verdad es que tanto su madre como él estaban muy orgullosos de sus patadas y piernas.

La clase acabó con unos cuantos visitando la enfermería por heridas menores. Y otros como Ieyasu mirando con odio a su contrincante, y siendo consolados por su madre. Entonces Nana se acercó a Tsuna con paso lento mientras Reborn separaba a Yamamoto y Gokudera y Sieren abrazaba a Angelo. Al llegar a donde estaba le propinó una bofetada que resonó por todo el campus, las madres la miraban atónitas, los chicos también, menos claro Ieyasu. Ese sonido disparó las miradas de los guardianes, de sus padres, de su hermano y de Hibari al lugar donde estaba Tsuna.

¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a tu hermano? – le dijo con rabia mal contenida. – ¿Cómo te atreves a volver después de todo este tiempo? ¿Es que no lo entendiste ese día? Yo ya no soy tu madre.

Tsuna ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo, y se alejó unos pasos. Hibari no sabía de qué estaba hablando esa mujer ¿Ella madre de Tsunayoshi? ¿Volver? Por otro lado, Sieren avanzaba casi temblando de ira. Angelo miraba a Ieyasu como si fuera a comérselo vivo y Reborn hacía lo posible para retener a los guardianes a sus espaldas, bastante tenía con Sieren en ese estado. Había que sacar a todo el mundo de ese lugar, o eso pensaría y haría si de verdad le importase una mierda lo que pasara con esa gente. Solo cuando todos habían huido de allí Nana pudo notar ocho auras asesinas dirigidas hacia ella.

Miró alrededor buscando la fuente de estas, cuatro pares de ojos verdes, dos metálicos, dos marrones y unos negros. Entonces Tsuna abrió la boca para hacer lo que nunca se había atrevido hasta ese momento, contestarle a Nana.

Tal como has dicho, tú ya no eres mi madre. – por primera vez vio la cólera en los ojos de Tsuna, retrocedió un paso. – Solo eres una bastarda que me abandonó a mi suerte en un orfanato, a pesar de haberme dado a luz. – ella seguía retrocediendo, entonces dos personas entraron por la puerta de la escuela hasta las pistas. No podían creer la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, ni las palabras dichas por el adolescente con la mejilla roja. – Pero te lo agradezco, gracias a eso ahora estoy con mi verdadera familia. Solo te agradezco esas dos cosas, darme a luz y abandonarme.

Por su parte Sieren seguía sin calmarse y Reborn seguía con la pistola en la mano, los guardianes miraban con furia la figura de la asiática.

Vosotros ocupaos de Ieyasu, Nana es nuestra. – sentenció Reborn, refiriéndose a Sieren y a él. Ellos asintieron encantados de dar una vía de escape a toda esa furia. Hibari por su lado estaba impresionado y abrumado por tales noticias, ¿Cómo podía una madre hacer eso? Él la había perdido en un fuego cruzado pero, jamás de los jamases le había dado otra cosa que no fuese cariño y amor. Lo había protegido hasta el amargo final.

Iemitsu no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y menos en lo escuchaban sus oídos. Su mujer había hecho ¿Qué? No su dulce Nana no habría hecho tal crueldad. ¿Verdad? Una vocecita en su cabeza le recordaba todas las veces que había ido que Tsuna no estaba. Sabía que no podían ocurrir tantas coincidencias pero… se negaba a pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad, tragándose las excusas de su esposa ciegamente, tontamente. Y ahora solo tenían que ver la situación en la que se encontraba…

Lal estaba colérica pero, también estaba sinceramente aterrada. Si Sieren usaba su poder como arcobaleno, sería el final de ese lugar. Tenía que convencer a Reborn para que la ayudase a minimizar los daños o si era posible a calmarla. La última vez que había usado sus poderes… bueno, no sería un eufemismo decir que podría haber creado un mar Caspio ella sola o un enorme iceberg. Pero, claro, no podía haber liberado tanto poder sin pagar el precio.

¡Reborn! – gritó Lal. Atrayendo la mirada asesina de este, pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué tendría Lal que estar asustada? No era ella la que iba a morir, entonces se dio cuenta del estado de su esposa. – ¡Va a llamar a uno de esos dos! ¡Tienes que detenerla!

Fue cuando por fin estalló en llamas, tan fuertes, tan puras, que tu cabello y vestido empezaban a flotar. Reborn, no podía hacer que se calmase, menos con el pendiente que llevaba, la prueba de que ella era una arcobaleno.

Tsuna perdió su instinto y miró en dirección de su madre, todos lo hicieron. Parecía haberse convertido en Némesis. Miraba a Nana con unos ojos que bien podrían haber pertenecido a la parca.

Nana Sawada, te has atrevido a levantar la mano contra mi hijo. No esperes salir impune de esto.

 _Todo empezó con agua_

 _Todo volverá al agua_

 _Por lo tanto el agua es la vida y la muerte,_

 _la madre que concibe y la serpiente devoradora_

 _Todo fluye. Ni siquiera el tiempo puede escapar_

 _Como un bote a la merced de un poderoso río, todo será tragado hasta el final_

 _Oh, cruel naturaleza efímera_

 _Pero amaré profundamente lo cruel y lo efímero_

 _Hace mucho que he olvidado el rostro de mi madre_

 _Mi cuerpo se volverá una serpiente con la boca abierta y arrasará con todo_

 _Insaciable vacío eterno_

 _Placer eterno sin descanso_

 _Todo debe fluir volviendo a mi estómago._

Reborn y Lal habían creado un campo protector para la escuela, Lal llevaba su anillo azul y Reborn una pulsera, en realidad un aro en su muñeca, dorada. Estaban usando su poder como arcobalenos para mantener al mínimo los daños, si Colonello estuviese allí… Lal podría haber sacado todo su poder.

Ouroboros. – un tsunami arrasó el lugar erosionando de golpe la tierra, arrastrando árboles sin piedad y por supuesto a cualquiera en frente suya.

Incluso si Tsuna odiaba a Nana no podía dejar que muriese por la ira de su madre, justo antes de que esa ola arrasadora los arrastrase por completo, consiguió entrar en la barrera con la mujer a cuestas. Daba gracias por llevar siempre encima los guantes que le había fabricado León y las píldoras que le regaló su madrina en su último cumpleaños. Si no hubiese entrado en modo hyper ahora mismo estarían muertos.

Un dragón marino de escamas negras y ojos azules se enrolló alrededor de su madre. Miraba a Nana con ojos vengativos, esta se echó a temblar y se agarró al brazo de su marido, quien miraba a la albina como si fuese una especie de monstruo.

¿Por qué no me dejáis matarla? – preguntó con voz vacía.

Mamá por favor cálmate. – pidió Angelo al borde de la barrera, Tsuna en cambio salió volando de ella y abrazó a su madre.

Mamá, mamá – llamaba con la voz llorosa, había dejado de estar en modo hyper. – no tienes que matar a nadie por mí. Estoy bien, estoy bien, por favor para. – le suplicaba, ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos y acarició su espalda.

Poco a poco volvió en sí, Ouroboros se calmó y la barrera fue desactivada.

Hibari estaba cabreado y emocionado, nunca había visto a alguien con tanto poder, ni a nadie con tanto valor. Pero eso no quitaba que por poco destruyeran Namimori.

Los guardianes estaban impresionados y ¿asustados? Ya sabían que Sieren era una madre protectora pero… sinceramente se alegraban desde lo más profundo de su alma que fuese su aliada.

Los Sawada estaban aterrorizados, incluso Iemitsu, el león de Vongola, lo estaba. Ni siquiera sospechaba que esa mujer pudiera tener tanto poder, ni siendo una arcobaleno.

Y Lal, Lal había estado al borde del infarto. Maldita fuera Nana, maldito fuera Iemitsu, maldito fuese Ieyasu y bendita fuese su suerte por haber estado con Reborn cuando Sieren estalló. Casi quería tirarse al suelo de alivio y mandar a Iemitsu a paseo por ser tan idiota.

Reborn por su parte estaba con Lal.


	17. Inocentemente cruel

Perdónperdónperdónperdónperdón! Sin querer subí uno de los anteriores, lo siento en serio. Este es el bueno!

Sigo sin saber cómo pude cometer este error... error... qué irónico y qué malo... En fin, creo que el instituto me ha afectado más de la cuenta.

Que lo disfrutéis! Y gracias por avisarme!

* * *

Oye, Arcobaleno. – llamó Hibari con tono tenebroso. – ¿Cómo vas a arreglar esto? – preguntó el prefecto.

Nana, ¡¿Cómo que abandonaste a Tuna?! – cuestionó a gritos el rubio mayor, pronunciando mal, como siempre, el nombre de Tsuna.

Cerrad el pico. – un disparo se oyó y tragaron en seco. Reborn estaba a punto de cometer genocidio. – Primero, ¿Sieren estás bien?

¡Es ella quien lo ha causado todo! – gritó Nana. – ¡¿Cómo no va estar bien?! – un disparo más y Nana gritó de dolor.

Vuelve a hablarme así y la próxima vez iré a por tu cabeza. – advirtió el mejor hitman del mundo.

Sieren por su lado estaba medio ida, Lal se temía que estuviesen pasándole factura. Aunque no sería nada extraño ni mucho menos la primera vez, el precio que solía pagar no era precisamente alto pero… dios, después de eso estaría una semana en "ese" estado. Por eso los arcobalenos lo odiaban.

Empezó a hablar por lenguaje de signos.

Dos palabras. – dijo Angelo. – Estamos. Jodidos.

Y que lo digas. – corroboraron Reborn, Tsuna y Lal.

¿Qué pasa Sieren-san? – preguntó Hayato confundido.

Ella seguía hablando por lenguajes de signos, el pobre muchacho no entendía absolutamente nada. Se ganó un tortazo y la mujer se llevó la mano a la cara, le tendió los brazos a Ouroboros y este bajo su cabeza hasta estar a su altura.

Mi señora dice que este es el precio por causar tal destrucción. Uno de sus sentidos se anula. – tradujo el dragón con voz varonil. Poco a poco una burbuja de luz lo envolvió y se convirtió en un armiño, nadie se esperaba eso, ni siquiera los arcobalenos. Blanco con la punta de la cola negra y los ojos azules… era adorable. – Dependiendo de la criatura contratada invocada se desvanece un sentido u otro, para Cocytus es el gusto, para Alaïa el tacto, yo represento la voz. – miró a la albina, se subió hasta su hombro se colocó como si fuera una bufanda, lo único que se distinguía entre tanta blancura eran los ojos azules y la naricilla rosada.

Gokudera estaba en shock, Yamamoto no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, Lambo hizo como si tirara algo por la ventana levantando los brazos y pasó olímpicamente, Ryohei se puso a correr gritando extremo para ver si estaba viendo visiones. Los adultos tenían cara de circunstancias, Tsuna, Angelo e Ieyasu lo miraban con la mandíbula desencajada y las manos en las cabeza. "¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE CREAMOS QUE ESA COSA MONA DE AHÍ ES EL DRAGÓN DE HACE SEGUNDOS?!"

¿Este es el gran dragón de antes? – preguntó Hibari cogiéndolo de la piel del pescuezo. El otro le soltó un rugido que le obligó a retroceder unos pasos y cambiar la cara, sí, esa cosita mona era el dragón de antes. Sonrió y lo miró con renovado interés. – Gua.

Nada mal humano. – dijo el armiño. – Ahora, devuélveme a los brazos de mi señora. – el pequeño fue devuelto a los brazos de la otra, volviendo a trepar se aclaró la garganta. – Este estado durara tres días. – confirmó. – Pero apuesto a que mi señora querrá que arregle todo esto ¿verdad? – ella asintió. – Bien, entonces que sea una semana.

Poco a poco los árboles y el suelo se empezaron a enderezar, vieron como el agua básicamente los arreglaba. Para cuando terminó todo estaba seco.

Mi señora así lo dijo al invocarme, "el agua es la madre que concibe y la serpiente devoradora". – recitó. – No sé de qué os sorprendéis.

¡Para empezar de que un dragón se convierta en una comadreja! – saltó Ieyasu, llegados a ese punto daba igual estar de un bando que de otro.

¡Insolente! ¡Esta es la forma de un armiño! – se encolerizó el animalito.

No das mucho miedo así, qué quieres que te diga. – señaló Angelo. Empezó a crecer y oscurecerse hasta volver a ser un elegante y enorme dragón de agua.

¡¿Y así?! – preguntó con lo que parecían ser dos voces en una sola. Ambas terroríficas.

Una arboleda salió de la nada, Sieren estaba harta de ser ignorada. El dragón volvió a su forma de armiño y se situó de nuevo en el hombro de la albina, si hubiera podido le habría corrido un sudor frío por la frente. No era buena idea hacer enfadar a su contratista.

Lo lamento mi señora. – se disculpó con ella, mientras le mandaba por telepatía lo que quería decir. Ya que menos los arcobalenos allí presentes y sus hijos los demás no entendían ni uno solo de sus signos. – Mi señora propone que llevemos este asunto a un lugar más privado. La casa de los arcobaleno por ejemplo.

No me meteré en casa de Reborn. – objetó por inercia Ieyasu. Demasiados desacuerdos a lo largo de los años.

Ni yo en la tuya. – recalcó el hitman dándole una mirada de asco a Nana.

¡Lo siento mucho Décimo! – gritó de pronto Gokudera. – Mi piso es alquilado y no cabríamos todos.

Yare, Yare, lo mismo digo yo. – dijo Lambo.

¡Mi casa AL EXTREMO! – gritó Ryohei, solo para ser refutado por Ieyasu.

Ni en sueños, si Kyoko nos encuentra qué. – le preguntó con mala cara, el muchacho se calló de pronto. Aunque no lo dijeran todos concordaban en que sería un dolor de cabeza tener que explicárselo todo.

Ni lo penséis herbívoros. – atajó Hibari de forma cortante. – No contéis conmigo.

Eres el guardián de la nube. – le recordó el armiño hablando por la albina, quien lo miraba pícara. – Aceptaste el anillo a cambio de oponentes fuertes. – signos hechos de forma cortante. – Tanto lo bueno como lo malo, para eso eres un hombre de palabra. – el chico chasqueó la lengua enfurruñado.

Entonces, ¿Qué tal mi casa? – propuso Yamamoto. – Es un restaurante de sushi pero creo que tendrían que explicarle a mi padre todo esto… – dijo con una cara de disculpa.

Después de un rato de discusión, acabaron haciéndole caso a Yamamoto. Muy a pesar de que Reborn, Lal y, milagrosamente aunque no de forma bien recibida el acuerdo, Iemitsu no quisieran envolver en todo eso a un hombre inocente como el padre de Yamamoto.

.

.

.

Así que – resumió el padre de Yamamoto. – Mi hijo se partió el brazo al seguir el consejo del señorito rubiales de allí – señaló a Ieyasu. – y luego, para tomar venganza aceptó la oferta de este chico – ahora señalaba a Tsuna a su lado. – que fue abandonado por la familia del rubiales, y acogido por los mejores asesinos de la mafia con la ayuda de la señorita de pelo azul de allí.

Exacto. – dijo Lal.

Ese chico resultó ser uno de los herederos de la mayor familia mafiosa – continuó. – Y tiene que reunir a no-sé-cuántos guardianes para dios-sabe-qué, porque es una tradición familiar.

¡Más respeto a Vongola! – saltó un peli-plateado quien volvió a sentarse después de que Tsuna le pidiese que se calmara.

Además habéis venido a Namimori para reunir los guardianes que os faltaban, y mi hijo es uno de esos guardianes. – continuó esperando una aprobación que recibió de Sieren. – Pero, durante el día de los padres en la escuela, ella – señaló a Nana. – abofeteó al chico y provocó que usted – señaló a Sieren. – causará un increíble desastre como por arte de magia. – asintió Angelo. – Invocando a un enorme dragón que ahora es esa cosita con voz de barítono, y a cambio estará usted muda durante una semana.

Sí. – confirmó Reborn, todos pensaban lo mismo "Esto no se lo traga nadie".

Una respiración profunda, y unos minutos de silencio que crisparon los nervios de Hibari y Reborn. Todos se removieron intranquilos por unos u otros motivos, mientras el padre de Yamamoto guardaba silencio.

Muy bien. – dijo por fin. Más de uno dijo por lo bajo "No nos cree ni de coña." – Os creo.

Decir que se quedaron en blanco sería un eufemismo. Incluso el estoico Kyoya Hibari parpadeó sorprendido, no era posible. Reborn fue el único al que le salió una sonrisa desde debajo de la sombra de su fedora, pues en esos momentos solo la parte inferior era visible.

¿Nos crees? – preguntó Takeshi atónito.

¿De verdad nos cree? – preguntó Tsuna incrédulo, quién podía tomarse todo eso tan bien y estar tan tranquilo.

Acabo de ver a una comadreja hablar. – dijo el hombre sonriendo como si nada pasase. – Además me pasó algo parecido mucho tiempo atrás. ¡Pero! Eso es otra historia. – Ouroboros no se molestó en corregirlo.

Se levantó y los dejó solos para que hablaran a gusto mientras él iba preparándolo todo, más tarde tendrían que abrir a fin de cuentas.

Mi señora pregunta si deberíamos sacar los trapos sucios a la luz ya o si quieren esperar. – habló Ouroboros rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había formado.

Para empezar, quiero de vuelta a mi hijo. – exigió Iemitsu.

Ya no es tu hijo, al menos no legalmente. – le informó Reborn con una cara seria que no daba ni un atisbo de diversión. – Aquí tienes los papeles, y no se te ocurra romperlos, los originales están en manos de Nono.

Iemitsu miró los papeles que le había pasado el moreno desde el asiento de enfrente, unos decían que renunciaban a la patria potestad de su hijo, tanto su mujer como él. Los testigos eran Lal y Colonello, esto se había hecho ante un notario quien había dado fe de que tal documento era válido. El otro era el certificado de adopción de Tsuna, el cual tenía el sello del mismísimo orfanato de Namimori, la fecha de adopción… era una semana después del cumpleaños de los mellizos, el 21 de octubre.

El hombre estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, incluso los papeles en sus manos temblaban, los apretaba con tanta fuerza que incluso estaban arrugados. No podía ser, todo esto era una broma de mal gusto, tenía que serlo… o mejor aún una pesadilla, sí una de la que se despertaría pronto. Entonces, cuando se despertase, desayunaría con sus hijos y su mujer, Reborn sería el tutor de Ieyasu, Sieren y Lal no estarían, esos serían los guardianes de su hijo menor y Tsuna estaría a salvo y fuera de todo ese bajo mundo. Un chasqueo delante de su cara le hizo pegar un bote en la silla.

Pensé que te habías desmayado de la impresión. – dijo el castaño en tono casual, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su amada, esa cara de niño inocente que no había roto un plato en su vida… ese niño no estaba hecho para la mafia. No podía tener los anillos Vongola, o la mitad de ellos, pero allí estaba reluciendo en su dedo de forma orgullosa, la mitad del anillo del cielo de Vongola. – Como puede ver Iemitsu, no soy hijo suyo desde hace poco más de diez años. Bueno, tampoco es que te considerase muy cercano en esa época.

Tsu-tsuna – tartamudeó el adulto, no podía ser, no le podía estar diciendo todo eso con esa dulce sonrisa. – no digas eso hijo. – intentó tocar su rostro pero su mano fue desviada de forma lenta y dulce por la de Tsuna, quien seguía mirándolo con esa inocente sonrisa.

Lo siento pero – empezó con una sonrisa de disculpa, la misma que puso Yamamoto al estar a punto de confesarse ante Tsuna. Antes de casi tirarse por la terraza de la escuela. –, yo solo reconozco como mis padres a Reborn Arcobaleno y Sieren Di Notte.

Porque sabiéndolo, pero siendo imposible de culpar, estaba siendo inocentemente cruel.

La sala cayó en un silencio profundo, tenso que nadie se atrevía a romper. Los guardianes de la impresión, la familia adoptiva de felicidad, los padres bilógicos del shock, y Tsuna sencillamente quería disfrutar de las palabras que acababa de decir. Igual que Nana era cruel, pero igual que su madre parecía ser inocentemente cruel. Para él eso era tan solo un hecho innegable su resolución se volvió de hierro cuando declaró que sería capaz de matar por su familia tantos años atrás. Entonces una palmada en la mesa los hizo saltar.

¿Y qué? – saltó Ieyasu. – Solo porque hayas encontrado una familia con conexiones no te hace mejor de lo que eras. Sigues siendo un torpe que nunca demuestra lo que tiene. – le espetó Ieyasu, el chico parpadeo un par de veces. – Siempre lo supe, lo bueno que eras en idiomas, que eras listo como el hambre, que podías ser bueno en lo que quisieras. Y por supuesto mejor que yo, pero ¿Y qué? Te limitas a rebajarte solo para ser aceptado por los demás. – escupió el rubio con cara de pocos amigos. – Eso solo te hace un perdedor, nada más. Enhorabuena, has reunido a un idiota cobarde con complejo de vaca, un estúpido que no es capaz de pensar con frialdad, un beisbolista fracasado, un demonio salvaje y el hermano mayor extremadamente imbécil de la madonna del colegio. – sin saberlo, o igual sabiéndolo, se estaba cavando su propia tumba. – Felicidades, sigues siendo un bueno para nada.

Tienes agallas chico. – dijo Reborn. – Eso te lo voy a reconocer. Bien por ti Iemitsu, los huevos que tú no tienes los tiene tu hijo, por eso le dejaré ir esta vez. – una cuerda dorada y resplandeciente ató a todos los de la mesa con intenciones asesinas. – Pero, ni siquiera pienses que lo dejaré ir una segunda vez.

La voz fría de Reborn, sus ojos muertos mirándolos, a todos los Sawada temblaron de forma involuntaria. Incluso Lal abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, encontrándose repentinamente tensa, ese Reborn… hablaba en serio sobre cargarse al rubio imprudente. Tenía que enseñarle a cerrar la boca cuando debía.

Reborn, yo me encargó de llevar a estos a su casa. – manifestó Lal levantándose rápidamente de la mesa. – Vamos panda de tarugos. – se llevó a Iemitsu del cuello de la camisa, quien pataleaba cual niño pequeño en una rabieta.

Una vez quedaron solos en el restaurante las cuerdas se soltaron. Y Hayato fue el primero en querer salir disparado tras ellos cosa que Sieren impidió.

Espera. – habló el armiño. – Mi señora y su esposo tienen algo que deciros. – solo entonces dejaron de prestar atención a su propia rabia por unos segundos y miraron a la pareja que se hallaba sentada lado con lado.

Un escalofrío les subió por la espalda, ya que Angelo se mostraba de la misma manera, su rabia y enfado era tanta que estaban tan callados como muertos. Podían ver lo apretada que estaba la mandíbula de Angelo, lo muertos que parecían los ojos de Sieren y Reborn. El único en esa familia que tenía una aterradora sonrisa era Tsuna, igualmente, daba miedo mirarlo a la cara.

No me importa que se metan conmigo, pero mi familia es otra historia. – manifestó el muchacho con un tono medio alegre. – No es ni siquiera gracioso. – la sonrisa se había borrado, el tono era lúgubre.

Y que lo digas hermano, y que lo digas… – Angelo, quien estaba cruzado de brazos de pronto se levantó y golpeó la pared. El cráter que dejó se parecía al que había hecho Ryohei en la pared el día anterior al recibir una patada de Sieren. Luego lo cubrió con niebla, pero el padre de Yamamoto había salido a ver qué pasaba y de dónde venían aquellas auras asesinas.

Si tenía alguna duda de que fueran asesinos profesionales, se había esfumado.

Devolvámoselo con el conflicto de los anillos. – ordenó Reborn, el dios de la muerte había vuelto. La actriz sonreía escalofriantemente. Todos se regocijaron de ser inocentes del pecado de enfurecerlos.

Hibari sonreía cual depredador y Yamamoto no se quedaba muy atrás, podría tener su venganza contra Ieyasu. Lambo sencillamente quería patear a Ieyasu por llamar a su "hermano mayor" o jefe, como quisieran llamarlo, bueno para nada, eso solo se lo podían decir Reborn y Angelo. Ryohei ardía en deseos de partirle la cara a ese infeliz, nadie lo llama imbécil y sale de rositas. Hayato… quería dejarlo hecho una pulpa sangrienta en el suelo.

Por su lado, Reborn y Sieren querían matarlo. Tsuna le demostraría que estaba equivocado, ya no se rebajaba ante nada ni ante nadie, esos días habían quedado muy atrás en su pasado. Y Angelo… Angelo quería hacer lo mismo que Hayato, de forma sádica y lenta, muy, muy lenta.

.

.

.

A Ieyasu le recorrió un escalofrío mientras cruzaba la puerta de su casa, todos habían ido en siendo sepulcral mientras llegaban. Todos, menos Iemitsu.

¡Lal! – gritó cuando fue arrojado por la misma al sofá. – ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

Porque no merecías saberlo.

A partir de ahí se inició una discusión que duró casi hasta el amanecer, la cual involucró a todos los que estaban en la casa en esos momentos. Los vecinos estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía.


	18. La merienda del sombrerero loco

_Estaba de nuevo cerca del agua, del mar para ser exactos, un océano tal vez. Las olas cantaban una estruendosa y constante nana. Una voz de mujer, parecida a la de su madrina le llamó la atención._

 _Niño. – llamó. Giró la cabeza y vio a Alaïa, se sorprendió puesto que nunca la había escuchado hablar._

 _¿Alaïa? – preguntó lo obvio, el gran felino se presentaba sentado ante él y lo miraba con ojos serenos. Pronto se levantó y empezó a caminar, consiguiendo que el otro la siguiera sin más. – ¿A dónde vamos?_

 _A que hables con tus guardianes de la niebla. – fue la escueta respuesta, el paisaje cambiaba con una rapidez vertiginosa. Ahora se encontraban en un bosque, un bosque que pronto dio paso a una verde explanada a lo lejos se podía ver un árbol y, por extraño que pareciese, una cama._

 _¿Por qué en un sueño? – preguntó el chico confuso, se daba cuenta de que estaba en pijama y, obviamente, esa no era la mejor manera de conocer a alguien._

 _Es una orden. – contestó._

 _¿Por qué nunca hablas en la realidad?_

 _Me ordenaron no hacerlo. – siempre se había preguntado por qué Alaïa era tan obediente y leal a su madre, al contrario de otros como Cocytus._

 _¿Por qué eres tan obediente?_

 _Porque tu madre me creo. – fue la simple respuesta._

 _Pensaba que todas las bestias que invocaba mamá no las había creado ella. – una cosa era que crease criaturas en base a algo. Como la llama de la última voluntad._

 _Cada arcobaleno de la niebla crea por sí mismo al menos a una criatura, pero puede invocar y contratar a las que han creado otros arcobalenos de la niebla antes que él. – pronto llegarían así que tenía que darse prisa con las preguntas._

 _¿Qué significa exactamente contratar a una criatura? – preguntó con gran curiosidad._

 _Significa que a cambio de obediencia, poder y lealtad se da algo a cambio. – de repente se paró y lo miró con sus enigmáticos ojos verdes. – Significa que cuando tu madre muera nosotros nos comeremos su cuerpo y el siguiente arcobaleno de la niebla podrá usarnos gracias a eso._

 _Tsuna se quedó en blanco, ¿Su madre sería devorada por Alaïa al morir? No, eso no podía ser. Se quedó parado, sin poder creer el cruel destino que le esperaba a su madre. Ya que si de algo podía fiarse era su intuición, esta le decía que Alaïa no había mentido en ningún momento hasta ahora. También que su tristeza era genuina, la pantera habló una última vez antes de dejarle al lado de la blanca cama que relucía con la luz del sol._

 _Entre los arcobalenos, del arcobaleno de la niebla es el destino más odioso y lamentable. – con esto, antes de que Tsuna pudiese hacer ninguna otra pregunta despareció. Parecía que nunca había estado allí en primer lugar._

 _Una risa maliciosa le llamó la atención. Al volverse hacia el sonido reconoció al muchacho que venció sin desearlo (porque fue su amigo), esa vez fue la primera que sintió el dolor de la traición (porque era como si le hubiesen puesto un hierro incandescente sobra la piel)._

 _Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Tsunayoshi. – ese tono que tanto le gustaba escuchar, (que era como las nanas que le cantaba su madre), la mirada incrédula y dudosa del chico se posó en su figura (sonriente como Chesire). – ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos del trato que me propuso tu madre?_

 _Una mesa de esas que verías en un cuento, blanca y sencilla, sillas a juego. Y dispuesto por toda la mesa una fuente con varios niveles de exquisitos dulces, junto, por supuesto, a un delicado juego de té antiguo._

 _Chrome, la hermana pequeña de Mukuro, dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. Era como si el sombrerero loco y la marmota de Alicia se hubiesen presentado ante él con una mini reconstrucción de su bizarra merienda eterna (porque al fin y al cabo el País de las Maravillas también venía de un sueño)._

 _Se sentó desconfiado y una taza llena de dulce té negro apareció ante él. El rico olor de la taza le hizo suspirar y beber un poco de su contenido, entonces, en el reflejo del oscuro líquido pudo ver dos suaves orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza. Lo que le pareció gracioso más que alarmante (si Mukuro era el sombrerero loco y Chrome la marmota, entonces él sin lugar a dudas representaba a la demente Liebre de Marzo)._

 _Así que tú eres mi guardián de la niebla. – sonrió Tsuna (porque al fin y al cabo quería disfrutar de su efímero estado de locura)._

" _Somos" es el término correcto. – le corrigió mientras tomaba algo de té y cerraba los ojos disfrutando (del momento, de la presencia jovial de Tsuna, de la paz del sueño). – Niebla – (porque ella era la niebla encarnada). – me prometió que cuidaríais de Chrome si aceptaba. – una mirada esperanzada y recelosa floreció en los ojos heterocromáticos del joven de quince años._

 _Te lo prometo~. – contestó a la pregunta no formulada del ilusionista. Con una risita infantil le miró y luego a Chrome (porque ella iba antes que nadie, la dulce niña, la inocente niña de Cronos)._

 _Bueno. Nos vemos, Tsunayoshi. – con una sonrisa característica suya dejó la taza en la mesa, Chrome lo miró un poco sonrojada y con una lánguida sonrisa._

Entonces un rayo de sol le dio en los ojos despertándolo junto con la voz de su padre, el familiar despertar de todas las mañanas.

El muchacho se arregló para ir a la escuela y bajo a desayunar, fue entonces cuando escuchó a su hermano gritar. ¿Desde cuándo gritaba Angelo? Parecía realmente alterado y su padre seguro que estaba cabreado, odiaba los gritos a primera hora de la mañana.

Pero, ¿Por qué no oía la voz conciliadora de su madre? Seguro que debería estar acallándoles, entonces recordó los eventos del día pasado y que su madre había perdido la voz por una semana. Sonrió de forma indulgente y entró en la cocina, esperando ver a su madre con la cabeza gacha y un armiño ofendido en el hombro. Solo encontró a su padre y su hermano, el uno gritándole al otro, no había ni rastro de Sieren o de Ouroboros.

¡¿Dónde coño está mamma?! – fue lo primero que escuchó, la sonrisa se borró de su cara y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como les era posible.

Ya volverá, ahora cierra el pico y desayuna rápido. Tenemos que irnos. – replicó el otro con un mal genio inusitado. Reborn tenía la palabra "fastidio" escrita en la cara, por su parte Angelo estaba subiéndose por las paredes. E incluso eso era un eufemismo.

Pa-papá – tartamudeó sin ser capaz de contenerse, se agarró fuerte al marco de la puerta. Los dos se volvieron a mirarle, su voz, sus manos, su cuerpo entero temblaba, era como si un frío glacial se le hubiera metido hasta los huesos. – ¿Dónde está mamá? – una imagen borrosa le vino a la memoria, la memoria de un sueño cruel. Luego su madre sonriendo la mañana de navidad cuando abrían sus regalos bajo el árbol, antes de que llegasen sus tíos y comieran roscón de reyes y chocolate caliente todos juntos.

Ha tenido que irse por un tiempo, volverá pronto. – le respondió su padre, casi pudo ver como se mordía el interior de la mejilla. Sus labios hacían ahora un fina línea recta, Angelo tenía ganas de destrozar la casa y buscar hasta encontrar a su madre, Tsuna estaba al borde del llanto. Notó que Alaïa estaba allí.

Alaïa, ¿Tú sabes dónde está mamá? – preguntó temiéndose lo peor, las palabras de la pantera resonaban en sus oídos. " _del arcobaleno de la niebla es el destino más odioso y lamentable._ " El felino asintió. – ¿Está bien? – volvió a asentir. – ¿Por qué se ha ido?

Esta vez no respondió, sino que salió huyendo escaleras arriba. Minutos después volvía con una carta en la mano, se la entregó a Tsuna. Este, con manos temblorosas, la abrió y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

Queridos Tsuna y Angelo. – empezó a leer. – Siento haberme ido tan de repente, pero esto es una urgencia, nos han dicho que nuestra querida Viper ha desaparecido. Por eso, Colonello, Fon y yo hemos ido a buscarla. Volveré en unas semanas, tres para ser exactos. – aliviando así los corazones de los adolescentes. – Pero en ese tiempo tendréis que volveros más fuertes, tanto tú, Tsuna, como tus guardianes. Angelo y Reborn te ayudarán a entrenar, probablemente consiga enviar a un profesor para Yamamoto. Si hay suerte y tanto Xanxus como Nono me lo permiten, creo que sabes a quién me refiero. – casi podía adivinar que se estaba riendo mientras escribía esa frase. – Angelo, entrena para que tus llamas no solo sean poderosas en la ofensiva sino también en la defensiva. Siempre has tenido aptitudes para ser un gran médico y por supuesto un gran asesino. – esto hizo que el mencionado se sonrojara tanto que parecía un tomate. No pudo evitar agacharse hasta quedar en cuclillas con ambos brazos sobre las rodillas, Tsuna se rió un poco de esto, su hermano realmente no era bueno con los cumplidos sinceros. Al menos si eran de una persona que él quería tanto como su madre. – Volveré para la primera batalla del conflicto de los anillos. – terminó de leer el castaño, cuando pudo ver una post-data. – P.D: ¡Los quiero!

El pequeño se sonrojo un poco y sonrió feliz de la vida cuando leyó esa simple frase. Ya más ligero el ambiente y de mejor humor todos, tomaron un desayuno exprés y salieron corriendo hacía el colegio. Ese día llegaron justo a tiempo, Hibari les dedico una mirada de extrañeza por no ver a la única mujer de la familia, luego cambió a una de advertencia por casi llegar tarde.

Por otro lado… Ieyasu no había podido dormir esa noche y las miradas que recibía de parte de algunos de sus "compañeros", no eran precisamente agradables y muchísimo menos apacibles.

Su padre casi se había vuelto loco cuando se enteró de que su madre había dado en adopción a Tsuna una semana antes de su cumpleaños. No se sorprendía pero tampoco es que se sintiera culpable, él simplemente no había tomado cartas en el asunto en ningún momento. Todo lo que supo fue que ese día su hermano tonto desapareció, no lo había echado en falta en ningún momento. Desde siempre la atención de Nana se había dirigido a él, su mellizo nunca había llamado la atención de forma deliberada o en un modo positivo.

Simplemente un persona se fue, eso era todo lo que había pensado, no le importaba ni le hacía caso. Pero llegó a sentir rabia conforme habían pasado los años, recordaba como él dejaba descuidadamente la tarea terminada encima de su cama. Para que Ieyasu la copiara y comprendiera lo que no entendía, nunca le dio las gracias. Pero en primer lugar jamás se lo había pedido, no era necesario que lo hiciese.

Su hermano era idiota, esa era su conclusión. Y él, odiaba a los idiotas más que a nada en este mundo. Decir que los pupitres estaban vacíos ese día era una realidad literal, todos estaban haciendo cola para preguntar las dudas. Al final todas fueron resueltas, justo a tiempo.

Angelo percibía las miradas como puñales que les enviaban los demás alumnos, tanto a Tsuna, quien las ignoraba al estar concentrado en su hoja, como a él. Lástima que él ya la hubiese terminado…

Angelo. – lo llamó callando Yamamoto, quien estaba tras Tsuna. – ¿Me ayudas? – le susurró, el mencionado miró a su padre. Quien entendió de qué se trataba.

En estos últimos cinco minutos podéis preguntaros las dudas entre vosotros. – declaró Reborn.

.

.

.

Me gustaría pedirte que fueras el guardián de la niebla de Ieyasu. – dijo directamente el rubio de piel morena.

Kufufufu, lamento decirle que eso no será posible. – respondió la chica en frente suya. Y mostrando su anillo continuó su argumento. – Debido que ya somos los guardianes de Tsunayoshi. – la sonrisa maliciosa oculta por las sombras y el único ojo visible entrecerrado.

¡¿Cómo?! – se alteró prontamente el mayor, tenía una cara de shock. No podía creer que Nono hubiese elegido de verdad a su dulce hijo mayor para el cargo de Capo mafioso.

Niebla nos ha prometido una protección que vosotros no podéis otorgarnos. – aclaró por adelantado, no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para escucharle intentar negociar con él. – Y creemos que la mafia no será tan mala si su jefe es Tsunayoshi, kufufufu. No… en realidad solo quiero su cuerpo, cuanto más cerca estemos de él mejor. Tu otro hijo… simplemente no vale la pena.

Iemitsu se quedó mudo, fue entonces cuando Chrome regresó en sí. No sabía de qué habían hablado exactamente su hermano mayor y este señor, las palabras le llegaban como un recuerdo difuso. Como recordar un sueño, pero sabía cuál era la esencia de la conversación.

Yo, prefiero a nuestro jefe actual. Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno Di Notte. – aclaró la chica levantándose, era dulce como un caramelo en Halloween. – Él, es muy amable y fuerte. Además se preocupa de su familia más que nada, es como el cielo que todo lo perdona, que todo lo acepta. – dijo más para sí misma que para el adulto frente a ella. – Si me disculpa. – pasó a su lado sin más explicación. Con una sonrisa lo dejó atrás.

.

.

.

Ieyasu había citado a Yamamoto en el tejado, Lal le había recomendado que se buscara la vida en cuanto a sus guardianes. La mujer no le tenía mucho aprecio, pero su padre era quien le había aconsejado que le diese el anillo de la lluvia a Yamamoto. Lo veía un regalo desperdiciado pero, le haría caso a su padre. Igual que pasaba de Lal, pensaba que su madre era un modelo a seguir. Conseguía todo lo que quería, con una dulce sonrisa y una buena dosis de veneno administrada a tiempo. Se lo había visto hacer con su padre miles de veces, y siempre había funcionado, hasta ayer.

Se podría decir que se desató el infierno en su casa, algunos vecinos habían estado de llamar a la policía. Su madre estaba enfadada porque ahora tenía un rasguño de bala en la mejilla, casi podía seguir oyéndola gritar algo así como "Cómo se atreve a herir el rostro de una dama como yo." No le importaba mucho, simplemente daba gracias porque no hubiesen tomado represalias contra él.

El caso era que tenía que convencer a ese fracasado para que fuera su guardián. Suspiró pensando que tendría que usar sus dotes de actor y manipulador.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Ieyasu? – preguntó de forma seca el de ojo canela.

Venía a proponerte algo… – comenzó el chico rubio, mostrando el anillo de forma casual. Como si fuera una baratija que se había por ahí tirada.

No me interesa, búscate a otro para ser tu guardián. – le dijo y le enseñó su mano izquierda, el de ojos verdes miró con horror el dedo corazón del ex-beisbolista. – Mi familia es Tsuna. – afirmó liberando un aura asesina que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

¡Takeshi! – llamó alguien desde la entrada del tejado, era Tsuna que veía con prácticamente un séquito detrás. – ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! Hemos encontrado un lugar bajo los naranjos, ven, huele a azahar por todas partes.

¡Voy! – gritó él, no sabía qué era el azahar pero sonaba bien, si iba a estar con todos, seguro que sería divertido. Pasó por el lado de Ieyasu, y le susurró un "Ya ajustaremos cuentas, en la pelea de los anillos." Amenazante.

Estaba de buen humor otra vez cuando llegó al lado de Tsuna.

¿Qué quería Ieyasu? – preguntó mitad curioso, mitad preocupado. Pero sobretodo estaba serio.

Hacerme una oferta que no quiero ni recordar. – le respondió, Tsuna supo exactamente a qué se refería. Realmente… había encontrando a una excelente lluvia.

Fueron ambos rápidamente a donde el cielo le había dicho que estaban los árboles, debido a la magia de Ourobonos ahora había muchos tipos de árboles frutales en la secundaria de Namimori. Ya no solo había cerezos, cosa que alegraba a Kyoya. Quien se había sentado en las ramas de uno de los árboles bajo los que estaban sentados el ruidoso grupo. Claro que se había preocupado de hacerlo en una de las ramas más altas, donde apenas llegaba el ruido.

.

.

.

Reborn se había llevado a sus hijos a una montaña en el bosque de Namimori, donde empezaría su entrenamiento especial para llegar a obtener "Punto zero avanzado, primera edición." Ya que Tsuna solo sabía usar el personalizado.

Por su lado Iemitsu había conseguido unos guardianes temporales para Ieyasu, mejor dicho había contratado a un puñado de los mejores para que pelearan por su hijo menor. No podía permitir que el mayor se convirtiera en el sucesor, tenía que protegerlo a toda costa. Incluso si no era su padre oficialmente, lo era biológicamente. Lástima que se negara a creer que sus esfuerzos solo eran bienvenidos por su mujer y el mellizo menor.

Lal estaba intentando por todos los medios no pasarse con ese criajo rubio. El pobre Basil parecía más un sirviente para él que su compañero de entrenamiento. Era su alumno, se recordaba cada media hora, suspiró y miró al cielo pensando en Colonello. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo? Se le escapó un suspiro enamorado.

Pronto su nostalgia se vio interrumpida por un quejido del hijo de su jefe idiota. A ver si conseguía que aguantase más de cinco minutos en el estado "hyper". Suspiró de nuevo pero esta vez de cansancio, y allá íbamos otra vez. De verdad, sus lloriqueos eran irritantes.

.

.

.

¡Mierda! – fue lo primero que salió de su boca al terminar de leer la información que había conseguido después de pasarse todo el día buscando.

Fon la miraba y veía a la antigua Ren. Le pasó un par de jarrones, que en seguida se estrellaron contra la pared contraria. Suerte que era una pared reforzada y la habitación estaba insonorizada.

Colonello por su parte realmente sentía lástima por esos jarrones. Pero se alegraba de que Fon supiera cómo tratarla, no quería acabar siendo su saco de boxeo personal. Y es que la información sobre el más reciente trabajo de Viper, bueno, ahora Marmmon, era muchas cosas pero no complaciente.


	19. Llegan los maestros

Ciao! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Os he echado de menos. Bueno, esta es la nueva entrega de Error, pero tengo una duda no sé si ponerle que la pareja de Tsuna sea: Hibari, Mukuro, Angelo o Haru. Por lo que vamos a hacer votaciones!

1827, 6927, A27 (A de Angelo no de Alude!) o 8627 (El número de Haru es 86). Pero, algunas parejas ya están decididas, como XS o 3387 (El número de Hana es 87).

La frase del día: Se triunfa con lo que se aprende. - Cocó Chanel.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y media desde que recibió ese informe, Ouroboros seguía a su lado en el lugar de Alaïa, era el tácito acuerdo entre ambas criaturas.

Sieren estaba subiéndose por las paredes, ¡¿Cómo podía?! Esa mujer iba recibir un buen escarmiento de su parte, ohh que Daemon le guardase un asiento en el infierno porque la iba a mandar a su lado muy, pero que muy pronto.

Fon la miraba y realmente pensaba que la verdad no había cambiado nada, Colonello deseaba que Reborn estuviese allí. O Lal… no mejor no, todavía apreciaba sus tímpanos y su piel.

Una llamada de Nono la distrajo de sus negativos pensamientos contra Marmmon.

¿Qué? – preguntó de forma cortante. – Siempre que te hago un favor soy yo la que acaba en un hospital… ¡¿Qué tú qué?!... ¿Disculpa? Creo que no te he oído bien. – dijo esperando que fuese una broma de mal gusto. – A veces desearía que no te aburrieses nunca… Claro, pásamelo.

Al rato de terminar la llamada salió al balcón, vaya, en esa parte del mundo ya era invierno. El cielo grisáceo, era silencioso como la nieve, absorbía todos y cada uno de los sonidos que emitía. Ouroboros estaba dentro frente a la chimenea, sobre el sofá. Una vieja percha nostálgica se erguía orgullosa reflejando las llamas en su superficie metálica, trayendo recuerdos indeseados.

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que no se molestó en retener al ver la elegante forma alada surgir en el horizonte. Abrió sus brazos como si fuera a abrazar a alguien, inclinándose hacia delante. Las cejas se juntaron un poco, la cara enrojeció, el nudo en la garganta le impidió llorar a todo pulmón. Entonces llegó a sus brazos, se dejó abrazar y plegó las alas. Los ojos amarillos de una se encontraron con un par negros, Fon corrió sin poder creerse lo que veía.

A travesó la estancia en un suspiro, llegando a la terraza se arrodilló junto a su amiga. Nunca despegaron la mirada el uno del otro, el halcón gerifalte que había sido el primer familiar creado por Sieren. Sia, había vuelto después de quince años. Por fin había vuelto.

.

.

.

Mientras en Italia un cabreado Xanxus se montaba en el coche que los llevaría a Squalo, Levi y a él mismo al aeropuerto. Tenían un viaje con destino Japón y unos idiotas que entrenar. No fue precisamente grande la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver al décimo Cavallone en el mismo avión, pero si lo fue al ver al de los Simmon. Pero, su política no era hacer preguntas, prefería tomarse unas pastillas y dormir todo el trayecto acostumbrándose así a la hora de Japón que tener que escuchar estúpidas explicaciones que no le interesaban, para nada.

Squalo por su lado estaba algo preocupado, esa mujer que había sido el antiguo amor platónico de su jefe y –extraoficialmente– amante. Debido a eso ahora el moreno tenía un fetiche con su pelo… todavía recordaba aquella vez que explotó y le gritó a la cara que no era esa mujer. Ahora se miraba y le parecía estúpido como había estallado, pero sobretodo le resultaba vergonzoso recordar las palabras del otro.

Flash back.

 _¡Déjame de una puta vez Xanxus! – si le llamaba por su nombre significaba que estaba siendo serio, el moreno sabía que si no tenía cuidado podría acabar atravesado por la espada del muchacho de pelo plateado. – ¡No soy ella, y mucho menos el segundo plato de nadie! – estaba "algo" histérico. – Así que deja de buscarme gilipollas._

 _La paciencia de Xanxus se fue por la ventana en ese momento, junto con su orgullo. Muy diligentemente deberíamos decir._

 _¡Escúchame bien escoria, no pienso repetirlo así que más te vale grabártelo en esa cabeza hueca que tienes! – le advirtió golpeando la superficie de la mesa, que gracias al cielo era resistente. Cualquier otra se hubiera hecho astillas. – Estuve enamorado de ella, sí, fue mi amor platónico, sí. Pero si estoy acostándome contigo no es porque te parezcas a ella, ni siquiera un poco, que no te pareces. Es porque te quiero a ti, basura, no estaría contigo si no lo hiciera. – no le creía, se podía leer en su cara. Suspiró. – No soporto la idea de que estés con otra persona, me perteneces. – nada romántico, totalmente increíble y hasta un poco ridículo._

Fin del flash back.

Esa noche fue una de las más confusas, felices y llena de gritos que tuvo Squalo, y de lo último sabía bastante. No era posible que pasasen máximo dos meses sin que el cuartel de Varia necesitara una reconstrucción importante. Destrozaban su casa peleándose, literalmente, para desgracia de las arcas de Vongola.

Por otro lado, había llegado a admirar a la mujer que le había contratado, muy a su pesar. Pero, los Arcobalenos eran algo a tener en cuenta, los protectores del "Trinisette", los siete más fuertes. Las personas que estaban malditas por el resto de sus vidas, de una manera u otra.

Por regla general, al pasar de los 25 los Arcobaleno dejaban de envejecer, aunque su interior sí lo hacía pero mucho más lentamente. Entendía por qué Mammon, había "delegado" eso. Pero nunca estuvo seguro de que realmente, lo "delegara". Los pacificadores, distintos para cada Arcobaleno, no eran objetos cualesquiera. Al igual que los anillos Vongola y que los anillos Mare, tenían voluntad propia. Para ser exactos contenían el legado de todos los que habían sido Arcobalenos antes que ellos, la niebla lo manifestaba con un contrato hecho con seres espirituales, el sol lo manifestaba con sabiduría y una innata capacidad para salir de cualquier tipo de situación. Así podía seguir la lista con todos los Arcobalenos.

Luego estaban los pacificadores, un anillo para la lluvia, un tatuaje para el cielo, un pendiente para la niebla, una pulsera para el sol, un broche para el trueno, un brazalete para la tormenta y una pequeña cadena para la nube. Esta última Skull la usaba siempre para enlazar el piercing de su oreja con el de su boca, casi le daba lástima el artículo legendario.

Unos durmiendo, otros hablando, y alguno pensando en estas cosas tan profundas y misteriosas, transcurrió el vuelo a Japón.

.

.

.

Volviendo con Tsuna y compañía, unos se las ingeniaban mejor que otros. Gokudera estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, entrenar con Shamal era una tortura. ¡No entendía una palabra de lo que le decía! ¿Qué era como ligar? ¡Eran aviones de papel! ¿Qué tendría que ver la velocidad con el tocino?

Yamamoto por su parte había terminado su entrenamiento con Tsuyoshi, como le había dicho, el maestro solo enseñaba al alumno una vez. A ver cómo se las arreglaba para mejorar más, ahora que había abandonado el beisbol y se centraba en la espada se daba cuenta de lo agradecido y arduo que era este camino. Entonces lo escuchó, el grito más extraño que había oído.

¡VOI! ¡Tú! – le señaló y se encaminó hacia él con mala cara. – ¡¿Dónde está la casa de los Arcobaleno?! – eso lo puso alerta, ¿Quién era?

¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó, acercando la mano a la espada disfrazada de bate que le había dado Reborn. Entonces fue cuando Squalo se fijó en el anillo que llevaba Yamamoto.

¡Voi! ¿Tú eres el crío de la lluvia? – preguntó agitando la mano-espada y con una mueca. Ahora sí que Yamamoto estaba tenso, desenfundó la espada con un movimiento fluido y se lanzó al combate.

Un cuarto de hora después llegaron los demás para parar la pelea absurda entre ambos. Nadie sabía por qué había empezado pero, desde luego habían conseguido destrozar el parque en el que estaban. Tsuna pensó en lo mucho que Hibari se enfadaría con él luego, solo esperaba no ser amenazado de muerte por parte del moreno.

¡Voi! ¡El mocoso no lo hace nada mal! – dijo Squalo satisfecho de las habilidades del espadachín novato. Ese era buen material con el que trabajar.

¿Quién es él? – preguntó Yamamoto resollando, estaba exhausto. Había entrenado duro pero, podía sentir una brecha abismal entre ellos. Tanto en lo que a poder se refería como en experiencia.

Tsuna suspiró y empezó las presentaciones.

Takeshi, te presento a Squalo, es uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo y el segundo al mando del escuadrón de asesinato independiente de Vongola, Varia. – le anunció encontrándose con las quejas de Squalo, quien afirmaba ser el mejor de todos. Las cuales cayeron en oídos sordos al momento. – Es tu nuevo maestro de espada, lo ha contratado mi madre.

¡¿Qué?! – saltó Gokudera, no podía creer que él tuviera que encargarse de un idiota como Shamal y al idiota le enviasen un profesional de la espada para entrenar.

Es que mamá pensó que lo mejor sería que cada uno tuviese los profesores con los que más aprendiesen. – le dijo Tsuna.

Ósea, que si no aprendes algo de Shamal habrás fallado. – le dijo Angelo al oído. Gokudera a veces no soportaba a su mejor amigo, pero lo que más odiaba era que tenía razón. ¿Pero qué era? ¡¿Qué rayos debía aprender de ese pervertido idiota?!

Este es Xanxus, mi "primo", más o menos. – presentó, diciendo lo último en voz baja. La verdad era que no se habían conocido de la mejor de las maneras. Y con eso quería decir que poco faltó para que se intentasen matar. Lo bueno era que, con los años, habían conseguido entablar una relación de primos lejanos, con mucho esfuerzo por parte de todos menos de Xanxus. – Él es Leviathan, uno de los oficiales de Varia, Lambo, él te entrenara.

¡Nooooooooooooo! – gritó intentando escapar. Fue detenido por I-pin y por Gokudera, quienes empezaron a sermonearle por cobarde y por miedoso. El pobre chico miraba con miedo atroz al enorme, extraño, y terrorífico, hombre que sería su maestro.

Levi intentaba hablar con su jefe, negándose a hacer tal cosa, pues él lo consideraba una gran estupidez. Entonces llegó Hibari, repasó con la mirada al grupo que en su opinión había turbado la paz de Namimori, se fijó en Xanxus, en Squalo, en Levi y en Dino.

Ky-kyoya. – se sorprendió el castaño, el chico quisiera o no daba miedo comparado con su tío. Le seguía pareciendo increíble este parentesco entre ambos. – Dino – dijo llamando a su hermano. Él se adelantó un poco y fue hasta donde estaba su lindo hermanito menor. – Él es tu discípulo.

¿Va en serio? – podía oler las ansias asesinas del más joven desde allí.

El otro solo levantó una ceja, ¿él discípulo de ese herbívoro? En sus sueños más bonitos quizás. Pero, parecía fuerte, tenía curiosidad para ver qué tal luchaba.

Te morderé hasta la muerte. – sacó sus tonfas y en medio de todos intentó atacar a Dino, con cuidado de no darle a Tsuna. No quería otro tsunami en la ciudad, gracias, pero no gracias.

Y ahí se van mis vacaciones. – suspiró el rubio para después sacar un látigo. Tsuna, conociendo como conocía a Kyoya y a su "hermano" mayor, optó por dejarlo pelear a gusto.

Nos vamos. – anunció Reborn. – Tienes que seguir entrenando. Enma, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer.

El muchacho pelirrojo asintió con una cara algo asustada, típica en él. Su trabajo no tenía nada de complejo pero era endemoniadamente difícil, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a ese chico de la foto? Sabía que sería horrible si no hacía algo con eso, pero no estaba seguro de qué pasaría precisamente. Aunque sinceramente no quería averiguarlo, más si esos sueños horribles que luego no podía recordar seguían. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

.

.

.

Decidme que no es cierto. – pidió la albina a los dos que estaban con ella. – Decidme, por favor, que no es verdad. Que todavía no ha llegado el momento.

No te voy a mentir. – sentenció Fon, la abrazó y ella enterró la cara en su pecho.

Su mejor amiga, la cálida Luce, acababa de delegar su cargo de forma forzosa a Aria. Luce, había muerto.


	20. Vuelta a casa, empieza la pelea de los a

Ciao! Como estáis? Bien espero, primero y principal, feliz navidad y año nuevo! Sí, estamos a 17 de enero pero en fin. El caso, mi prima le echó agua al ordenador sin querer y he tenido que reescribir esto, después de que me pusieran un nuevo disco duro, es decir, todo se perdió. Todo.

He aquí las traducciones del italiano:

1\. ¡Os he echado demasiado de menos!

2\. Y ¿Dónde está Dino?

3\. Arriba.

4\. ¿Qué cojones?

5\. ¿En serio?

Aparecen algunos de los personajes de "Black lagoon" mencionados, el conjuro viene de "Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited blade swords".

Espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Lásmita! – llamó por quinta vez el muchacho rubio a la usuaria de cuchillos kukri. Era increíble, ¿Cómo podía esconderse tan bien en una casa tan pequeña? No podía entenderlo.

Yo escuchar a ti primera vez. – por fin contestó la chica, Ieyasu saltó del susto, era demasiado silenciosa para su gusto. Estaba tumbada en su cama, con un qipao largo que dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus piernas, prácticamente podía decir a que altura estaba su ropa interior. Alrededor de la cadera un cinturón que llevaba montones de pequeños cuchillos, y siempre a su lado esas extrañas armas. – No hacer falta que tú gritar tanto.

Cierra el pico Lásmita, estoy intentando limpiar estas. – le espetó la otra mujer en el cuarto, la otra llevaba un conjunto de botas militares, shorts vaqueros y camiseta sin mangas que no cubría del todo su torso. Por el contrario, ella llevaba pistolas gemelas con una inscripción en taiwanés.

Ambas tenían el pelo negro, la chica medio japonesa tenía los ojos del color del ámbar mientras que los de la otra eran de un azul claro. Ambas mezcla, una no solo era medio japonesa sino que también sangre estadounidense y china corría por sus venas, mientras que la otra era mitad taiwanesa mitad caucásica. Ambas hijas de las mejores de Roanaprana, la capital del vicio donde podías encontrar todo tipo de gente, y, si estabas dispuesto a pagar el precio, unos "guardianes" impecables.

No peleas mientras esté aquí. – comandó un muchacho de fríos ojos azules y brillante pelo rubio. Todo lo que sabía Ieyasu era que su madre lo había enviado allí para saldar una deuda con Iemitsu.

Tsk. – Alice chasqueó la lengua, no podía ir contra Iván y Lásmita tampoco. Una voz escalofriante llenó el lugar, parecía rota en pequeños pedazos por el poco uso.

¿Qué estáis haciendo? – pregunto la pequeña gótica, su maestra la había enviado para que aprendiera un poco alrededor del mundo.

¡Dios, qué susto me has dado Sabina! – gritó Alice de la sorpresa.

¿En qué me he metido? – se preguntó Ieyasu, con auto compasión. ¿Por qué su padre no había contratado a los padres/maestros de esta tropa de circo?

La señorita Senhua, la señora de los cuchillos; Two hands; al Hotel Moscú o mejor dicho a la señora Balalaika; y a Sawyer "La limpiadora" o a la mujer que los había traído a todos, Faviola o algo así se llamaba. Por lo menos tenía un consuelo con los guardianes del sol y la niebla… más o menos.

¡Ieyasu-chan! – gritó Lussuria desde la cocina, ese tono afeminado lo ponía enfermo. – ¡La comida está lista! – su padre le había prohibido a su madre pisar la casa hasta que la perdonara, por lo que Nana estaba quedándose en un hotel y haciéndose la digna. Pero no tardaría mucho en volver suplicando perdón, no estaba hecha para una vida en la que tuviera que trabajar fuera de la casa.

A veces envidiaba a su hermano, tenía unos padres que se querían de verdad y un hermano mayor que lo cuidaba. Amigos reales y seguramente, en el futuro, una buena novia. Pero estos momentos eran tan escasos y los evitaba a toda costa, él era el futuro jefe de Vongola, él sería la persona más poderosa del bajo mundo algún día, no tenía que tener celos de nadie.

Lo que quisiera lo cogería, aquello que se le antojara lo obtendría. No tenía más vuelta de hoja.

.

.

.

Fon, Collonello y Seren acaban de llegar a la casa de la última. Y la albina ya estaba con dos personas encima. Entiéndase Tsuna y Emma.

Mamma! – gritaron al unísono. La adoraban más que a nada ni que a nadie.

Mamma mia! Mi mancano voi troppo1! – les respondió ella con una sonrisa y abrazándolos con ganas, les dio besos en la cara y los apretó aún más antes de soltarlos. – Amore mio. – le susurró a Reborn contra los labios. Él la cogió de la cintura y la besó con fuerza, Tsuna y Emma se sonrojaron tanto que parecían tomates. Sieren al verlos se rio un poco por lo bajo y le susurró algo al oído a su marido, todo lo que supieron los demás era que ahora tenía una sonrisa lobuna en la cara y la había dejado marchar. Abrazó a Angelo.

Mamma. – susurró contra su pelo.

Il mio tesoro. – le respondió en otro susurró la mayor. – E, dove sta Dino?2 – preguntó con los ojos brillantes al separarse de su hijo mayor.

Su3. – contestó el otro, la sonrisa que tenía se volvió traviesa. Angelo no podía perderse a su madre despertando a Dino por nada del mundo así que la siguió escaleras arriba.

Una vez frente a la puerta del cuarto, todos la seguían, abrió la puerta con fuerza sin llegar a romperla.

Dino! – gritó al entrar, el pobre rubio saltó de la cama cual gato escaldado, y entonces vio a su "mamma". Puede que hubiera sido poco tiempo pero ¡echaba tanto de menos su extraña familia de seis!

Mamma! – corrió a abrazarla mientras todos reían. Medía casi lo mismo que su madre así que la levantó en brazos y dio una vuelta con ella en brazos, suerte que no llevara tacones. Estaba tan agobiado últimamente con la famiglia Cavallone…

Esa noche cenaron todos en casa, invitaron a los guardianes y a sus maestros, ni siquiera Lal pudo resistirse a ir a la casa para ver a su amiga y a su amante.

¡Xanxus, cuánto has crecido! – le felicitó con sinceridad, él puso una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. – Y veo que has mantenido tu promesa de no cortarte el pelo Squalo. – comentó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto.

Por supuesto. – corroboró el otro. – Por cierto, el chico tiene talento, pero es demasiado amable.

Se le pasará, no te preocupes. – le aseguró. – Lo malo es que su rival es la hija de Senhua, si le pasa algo es capaz de venir a cortarme el cuello.

Es de Roanapur. ¿Qué esperabas? – le dijo Squalo, justo antes de parpadear durante unos segundos. – VOI! CHE CACCHIO4?! SENHUA?! DICI DAVVERO5?! – gritó a pleno pulmón el otro.

¿Senhua? – fue la pregunta colectiva. Los que no estaban familiarizados con el italiano, al menos no demasiado, no habían entendido nada. Solo un grito que les había alertado y un nombre, suponían.

Bueno, la investigación fue sobre vuestros rivales. – confesó Fon, quien había traído a Kyoya a rastras prácticamente. – Para que nos entendamos, he aquí el ranking de oponentes. – se aclaró la voz un poco y continuó, con toda la sala con los ojos puestos en él. – La guardiana de la lluvia de Ieyasu es la hija de Senhua, Lásmita. La guardiana de la tormenta es la hija de Rebecca o "Two Hands", Alice, debo aclarar que son hijas únicas; la guardiana del trueno es la discípula de Sawyer "La limpiadora", Sabina; el guardián de la nube es el hijo de Balalaika, Iván… también hijo único. – Angelo iba poniéndose cada vez más y más pálido, los hijos de los mejores asesinos de Roanapru y el único heredero del "Hotel Moscú". Si se ponían en su contra no quería ni imaginar que le pasaría a los pobres que estuvieran allí y mucho menos las dificultades que surgirían al intentar comerciar con ellos… por Dios ¡era la mafia! ¡Sin amistades no vas a ningún lado! – Y, esto no os va a gustar, el guardián del sol de Ieyasu es Lussuria y su… guardiana de la niebla… bueno – le estaba costando mucho decirlo, ¿Qué podía ser peor que esos cuatro? – pues, es Viper.

La sala se subió en un silencio sepulcral, dos auras asesinas se alzaron. Reborn y Lal parecían estar a punto de arrancarle el cuello a mordiscos a alguien.

Reborn, Lal, os recomiendo que os sentéis. – propuso la albina. Ellos la miraron sin entender, de pronto la temperatura pareció bajar, sus ojos se volvieron ausentes como lo fueron alguna vez cuando perdía la noción de quién era. Apretó los labios antes de pronunciar un conjuro.

 _Her body is made out of swords_

 _Her blood is of iron and her heart of glass_

 _She survived through countless battles_

 _Not even one retreating_

 _Not even once being understood_

 _She was always alone_

 _Intoxicated with victory in a hill of swords_

 _Thus, her life has no meaning_

 _That body was certainly made out of swords_

Un halcón blanco y grande apareció en el brazo que había extendido mientras hablaba, todos los arcobalenos conocían ese halcón. Sieren se lo entregó a Luce como una protección de por vida, si había vuelto a su creadora solo podía haber habido un motivo…

Luce ha muerto. – fueron sus palabras mientras observaba los ojos negros y profundos del halcón. – Sia volvió a mí hace tres días. – declaró, Reborn notó entonces los síntomas del llanto, los ojos ya no estaban hinchados ni inyectados en sangre. Pero el cansancio se leía en sus gestos, la fuerza con la que estrechó a sus hijos entre sus brazos, la pizca de desesperación en su beso… había estado tan concentrado en que había vuelto sana y salva que no se fijó en nada más.

El resto de la velada pasó en silencio.

.

.

.

El 16 de marzo empezó la pelea por el anillo, Lal había avisado de que la primera sería por el anillo del sol. Ryohei sintió que la sangre le ardía cuando vio a Kyoko aparecer cerca del ring.

Sí, nosotras la hemos invitado. – confesó Chervello 1, ya que no tenían nombre les habían puesto, Chervello 1 y 2. – Pensamos que querrían tener más motivación. – por supuesto, también llegó Belphegor, el único miembro restante de Varia.

Chervello, ¿Por qué hacéis cosas innecesarias? – preguntaron los arcobalenos del sol, la tormenta y la lluvia.

Para joder. – respondió la de la niebla. – Viper, – sabía que odiaba que la llamasen así, pero para eso lo hizo, porque tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo que Chervello. – prepárate porque en cuanto acabe esto serás mi presa.

Jum, – se rio la de los tatuajes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. – Lo que tú digas novata. – replicó, "Tengo que escaparme en cuanto esto acabe", fue lo que de verdad pensó.

Recuerda "Arrieritos somos, y en el camino nos encontraremos." – le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa la de ojos verdes.

Fue entonces cuando Marmmon tomó la decisión de desaparecer durante varios años. Puede que estuviera mareando la perdiz pero, prefería retrasarlo lo máximo posible, Sieren no era famosa por ser benévola precisamente en sus ajustes de cuentas.


	21. Los sentimientos del Sol parte 1

Bien, buenos días a todos, me he dado cuenta que no importa si copian mi perfil en otra página. Aunque los he denunciado a Spam el proceso es lento y no puedo teneros esperando para siempre. Así que, he decidido quitarme el miedo de encima y recompensaros por aguantarme durante tanto tiempo. Gracias, espero que os guste esta nueva entrega de Error.

Por cierto estoy intentando pensar en una portada pero no se me ocurre una imagen que refleje todo lo que llevo... O al menos no se me ha ocurrido aún, si se me ocurre algo os lo haré saber. Por eso no os confundáis si de pronto tiene una portada distinta de mi foto de perfil.

Buenas noticias a los que odian a Kyoko y les gustan el A27. Sí, hay una pequeña escena con Angelo, Haru aparece y el 3387. Me he pasado con los spoilers? Eeeen fin.

Y os dejo también una pequeña frase: Hay maderas que tienen suerte, hay maderas que no; de unas hacen santos y de otras carbón. (Necesitaba poner esa frase).

Ciao!

* * *

Perdón, pero, ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó alguien detrás de Angelo.

¿Hana? – preguntó Ryohei sin poder creérselo, ¿Por qué la chica que le gustaba estaba ahí? – Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso pregunto. – le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

¡Holi! – gritó de pronto una chica de pelo oscuro y grandes ojos marrones. – ¡Sieren-san, ya he cumplido el encargo! – exclamó orgullosa de sí misma.

Gracias Haru y bienvenida Hana Kurokawa. – dijo para la confusión de todos.- Dejad que os las presente, ellas son Haru Miura y Hana Kurokawa. Haru era mi contacto en Namimori. Perdón por vigilarlos. – informó la chica.

¿Por qué no sabíamos nada? – preguntó Angelo con una vena de irritación.

¡Porque soy muy buena en mi trabajo! – aseguró la morena. – Y porque me contrataron muy recientemente. Mi madre tenía contactos con la señorita Sieren como informante y me busqué un trabajo a media jornada bajo su tutela. – resumió con una brillante sonrisa.

¿Una chica de la que nadie sabía nada se acaba de presentar como informante y secuestradora a media jornada? Por favor dime que esto es una broma. – pidió Lambo.

Lamento decirte que no cariño. – le respondió la china, quién abrazaba a la chica de ojos castaños con fuerza, parecían sin duda buenas amigas. Confundiendo aún más al novio de la china. – Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Haru, ¡La echaba de menos!

Todos miraron a Haru como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Ella por su parte los miraba con una alegría que no se podía quitar de encima. Sieren le acarició la cabeza ya que I-pin seguía sin soltarla y le sonrió comprensiva.

Has sido muy valiente. – la felicitó, ella sonrió con verdadera alegría que reconocieran su esfuerzo. Y por supuesto que había tenido un par de momentos de histeria al lado de la muchacha china mientras intentaba cumplir con su cometido, pero al final, valía la pena. Todo con tal de ver al castaño de la familia Arcobaleno sonreír, era su amiga a fin de cuentas.

¿Poder vosotros terminar ya? – preguntó una voz femenina arruinando el momento. – Tener una batalla que pelear. – les recordó la morena, con quipao blanco y dibujos en un azul claro, pendientes de zafiro y pelo recogido en un moño, lo había hecho trenzando su propio pelo, dejándose una parte de la trenza para que le cayera sobre el hombro cómodamente. El recogido además contaba con dos palillos con gemas azules.

¡Mou! ¡No tienes respeto por las reuniones emotivas Lásmita-chan! – se quejó Lussuria.

Yo querer cortar esa lengua inútil que tú tener ahora mismo. – susurró la chica con una vena de enfado.

Si frunces el ceño te saldrán arrugas. – comentó Alice con toda la intención de molestarla.

El grupo contrario los miró y bueno, no eran tan diferentes de ellos mismos. Y eso les perturbó un poco, esperaban ver a los típicos malos sin sentimientos no a un grupo de adolescentes parecido el suyo.

Hana, estás aquí porque Ryohei va a pelear ahí arriba prácticamente a muerte. – le explicó Sieren sin una pizca de delicadeza.

¿Qué? ¡No! – gritó la chica, lo miró con los ojos suplicantes. – Dime por favor que no es cierto, y si lo es ¡ni se te ocurra subir!

Lo siento, hago esto por mi familia. – le confesó el moreno. Ella lo miró con ojos rabiosos.

¡¿Tú familia?! ¡Te juro que como me digas que Kyoko es tu familia te salto los dientes de un puñetazo! – le gritó, dejándole impresionado. Collonello empezó a reírse, la chica tenía carácter; le recordaba un poco a su extraña relación con Lal. Bueno, era su discípulo ¿Qué esperaba?

No, Hana, mi familia son Tsuna, Yamamoto, el cabeza de pulpo…

¡¿A quién llamas cabeza de pulpo desgraciado?! – gritó Gokudera, Yamamoto lo calló tapándole la boca con su típico "Ya, ya…"

Angelo, el crio vaca, los señores Arcobaleno, la chica china y – iba a continuar pero enseguida cerró la boca. Avergonzado por lo que iba a decir, Sieren le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda.

Sé un hombre, boxeador de cuarta. – le azuzó, él estaba aún más sonrojado. Le susurró al oído algo que hizo que Hana se pusiera roja como un tomate. Ryohei estaba un poco rojo también.

Entonces intervino Chervello. Como siempre para arruinar el momento.

Empezaremos la batalla del conflicto de los anillos en base al puesto del sucesor. – anunció una de las juezas. – Por favor, mirad hacía allí. – dijo una y ambas señalaron hacia el ring que habían estado mirando desde hacía tiempo. El pensamiento general fue que no eran muy listas.

Los reflectores se encendieron de pronto, los presentes miraron el ring con renovada desconfianza. Ahora era una especie de jaula/ring con unos enormes y brillantes focos.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Tsuna más por disgusto que por otra cosa. No era que le hiciese mucha gracia que un miembro de su famiglia se peleara con un asesino en una jaula de grandes dimensiones.

Un ring especial preparado para los guardianes del sol. – señalando lo obvio. Más de uno tenía ganas de hacer un boquete en la pared usando sus cabezas.

En esta ocasión, elegimos un ring que da ventaja a las especialidades de los Guardianes del Sol. – la traducción era simple la que le da ventaja a Lussuria. Los instintos asesinos de varios empezaban a elevarse. – Y como tal, elegiremos una única área de combate para cada batalla. – a Tsuna se le empezaba a poner la piel de gallina, no eran sus jueces favoritas, es más no le importaría en absoluto que una pelea se saliera de control y ellas recibieran los daños colaterales.

La verdad es que es un poco caro. – dijo Belphegor.

Pero como ya sabemos quién va a ganar, es un gasto de dinero. – razonó Viper.

O te callas o te callo. – fue la amenaza que recibió de una ya cabreada Sieren.

No son malas condiciones para ti, sempai. – opinó Yamamoto. Su mirada destilaba confianza y deseos de ganar, más o menos todas las miradas lo hacían, exceptuando las de Chervello. Por un segundo a Reborn le pareció que eran más molestas que Cocytus y eso, era mucho decir.

¡El ring es mi territorio! – exclamó mientras hacía crujir los huesos de sus puños. Hana estaba pálida y se aferraba con fuerza a Angelo, la persona que más cerca tenía. A Kyoko le molestó lo suficiente como para mandarle una mirada de advertencia de la que la morena no se percató y Angelo ignoró.

¿Aún no ha llegado el jefe? – preguntó Lussuria, buscando a Xanxus con la mirada. – Es mi glorioso momento en el escenario. – exclamó mientras lo localizaba en el bando contrario. Había hecho que tanto Squalo como Levi trajeran su trono, el cual estaba ya acomodado por cierto. El peliplata por su lado trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras le dedicaba miradas de falso odio, Levi hacía lo mismo pero simplemente miraba al suelo.

Ahora, Guardianes del Sol, por favor, acercaos al centro del ring. – pidió una Chervello.

¡Voy a jugar! – se despidió el afeminado.

Diviértenos, Lussuria. – pidió Viper.

¡Simplemente hazlo! – pidió Alice, ya estaba harta de tanta tontería.

Allá voy. – sonrió con confianza, intentado transmitírsela a Hana, quien se debatía entre apartar la mirada de la vergüenza o correr a abrazarlo. Al final no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra, solo miró mientras se apoyaba aún más en Angelo, era como si no pudiera resistir su propio peso. – ¡Dejádmelo a mí!

Ryohei… – dijo Tsuna. Yamamoto por su parte sabía que tenía que aligerar de alguna manera el ambiente.

Hey, Tsuna, ¿no vamos a hacer un corro o algo? – preguntó con su típica sonrisa boba. Squalo le golpeó la cabeza por sugerir semejante estupidez.

VOI! ¡Corro mis cojones! – le gritó al oído. – ¿A quién se ocurre en semejante situación hacer una tontería como esa?

¿No está claro? – preguntó Gokudera retóricamente. – ¡Si es que no hay quien te entienda friki del beisbol! – y comenzó a regañarle aparte. Los demás obviaron el extraño momento que acababan de vivir, pero Yamamoto había conseguido su objetivo, el ambiente estaba más ligero y Ryohei sonreía de verdad.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo bueno que le estaba pasado en ese momento, se había confesado a la chica que le gusta, su hermana vería de lo que era capaz, tenía una buena y nueva familia… eran tantas las cosas.

Por su lado Ieyasu y su padre estaban en el lado opuesto del cuadrilátero. Iemitsu se moría por dentro mientras veía a Reborn y Sieren ocupar el lugar que él debería estar ocupando.

En poco tiempo estaban ambos contrincantes en el cuadrilátero. Chervello confirmó sus anillos.

No hay error posible. – dictaminaron, sus manos parecían de color azafrán bajo las luces tan potentes que proyectaban sobre el cuadrilátero. – Ya hemos comprobado que ambos son Anillos Vongola reales. – ¿de verdad creían que iban a ser falso si estaban esas condiciones? Sí, definitivamente eran estúpidas. – Como regla, los anillos colgarán de vuestros cuellos. – Ryohei mando a volar su chaqueta en ese instante. Tenía una mirada seria que podía atravesar al hombre en frente suya. A Kyoko le dio mala espina, si su hermano se ponía así puede que venciera, apretó los labios sabiéndose inútil. Si quería a Angelo no podía distraer a Ryohei, eso ya lo haría cuando lo tuviera en la palma de la mano.

¡Oh, Dios mío! – suspiró Lussuria de pronto mientras se acercaba a Ryohei. De golpe la atmósfera cambio radicalmente, Kyoko puso cara de asco y Hana mataba con la mirada a ese pervertido con gafas de sol. – Ahora que te miro de cerca… ¡Tienes un cuerpo bastante rico! ¡Eres justo mi tipo! – se balanceó de un lado a otro extrañamente.

¡Aléjate de mi novio en este instante! – le gritó Hana que se había soltado de Angelo de golpe. El grito los sorprendió a todos, Ryohei se puso rojo como un tomate maduro.

¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? – preguntó Gokudera algo perdido, ni él mismo sabía si estaba hablando de Hana o de Lussuria.

¿Q-quién sabe? – respondió Tsuna. Sieren suspiró y se tapó la cara. Vaya par.

¿Es tu novia? Vaya, qué lástima. – comentó mientras se alejaba un poco. – Y yo que quería llevarte a casa conmigo.

¿De qué hablas? – el pobre muchacho no se había recuperado de la impresión que le había producido el grito de Hana. Estaba tan feliz que podría llegar al techo del cuadrilátero de un salto.

No hay mucha gente que pueda luchar contra Lussuria. – comentó Viper, cambiando de nuevo la atmósfera de pronto.

Es un chico desafortunado. – comentó Levi, quien tenía la certeza de que su compañero ganaría la batalla.

Cierra el pico, escoria. – le ordenó Xanxus. La orden fue seguida en inmediato, la verdad era que estaba allí por puro aburrimiento, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero ciertamente, el discípulo de Collonello contra su subordinado, eso le sacaría de su aburrimiento; aunque solo fuese para como el más joven era vapuleado por el otro.

Simplemente lucharé limpio y directo. – sí, es parte de él no se la quitaba nadie. Esa era una de las cosas que Hana adoraba de su, ahora, novio.

Esa pose debe ser boxeo. – adivinó el de pelo verde. – No es demasiado moderno. – intentó molestar al chico, se quitó de golpe su largo abrigo y se puso en una, al menos para Ryohei, extraña posición de batalla. – Yo, Lussuria, jugaré contigo usando el estilo de combate definitivo, el Muay Thai.

¿Qué? – nadie insultaba el boxeo en su presencia y seguía entero al acabar la pelea.

Lussuria, también es un experto en artes marciales. – comentó Reborn. – Como todos los guardianes del sol.

¿Guardián de qué? – Hana estaba confundida, necesitaba una explicación larga y tendida.

Los Guardianes del Sol de la familia Vongola siempre han tenido puños y piernas fuertes. – le explicó Angelo, a Kyoko estaba empezando a incomodarle que no le hiciera caso. – Acabando con las adversidades de la Familia con sus cuerpos y deviniéndose el brillante sol.

A-Angelo-kun. – llamó ella tímidamente, la pelirroja intentó que no se le notara mucho el plumero. – ¿Crees que podrías…hum – "eso es" se decía así misma "hazte la inocente, la tonta". – ir a tu casa después de esto? Creo que mi hermanito va a necesitar cuidados médicos y no quiero que nuestros padres me pregunten dónde está o por qué está herido. – seguía jugando con sus manos y haciéndose la tímida. – Por eso, he llamado para decirles que pasaríamos la noche en tu casa ¿he hecho mal? – ningún hombre podía decirle que sí y no parecer un completo cabrón.

Alice y Lásmita por su lado estaban a punto de vomitar, Ivan puso una mueca de desagrado, era como si estuvieran viendo a una de esas mujeres manipuladoras que controlaban a sus maridos y acaban dejándolos cuando se habían asegurado de que tenían en su mano a otro más rico. Sabina se limaba las uñas mientras Ieyasu pasaba olímpicamente de su "novia". Ciertamente la pelea en el cuadrilátero le provocaba menos arcadas.

Sí, has hecho mal. – le respondió con una mirada fría. – Tu hermano podrá volver a casa en perfectas condiciones, te lo aseguro. – Kyoko se había quedado de piedra y Tsuna sentía como una gran sonrisa se extendía por su cara, amaba la personalidad de su hermano. Ahí fue cuando Kyoko perdió finalmente los estribos, nunca se había caracterizado por tener mucha paciencia.

¡Pero ¿qué te pasa?! – le gritó a tal volumen que los combatientes pararon su conversación e incluso las Cervello giraron la cabeza como robots ante el disturbio. – ¡Una chica preciosa te pide un poco de ayuda y tú vas y se la niegas con toda la cara del mundo! ¿Y tienes la decencia de llamarte caballero?

Angelo la cogió dulcemente de la cara y se acercó tanto que sus labios estaban a centímetros, podría haber sido una escena romántica y hasta tierna menos porque era mirada de hielo nunca se fue de su cara. Una vez en esa posición sonrió como si fuera una calavera mexicana, la misma sonrisa que le había visto Alice a su madre miles de veces, el chico empezaba a gustarle.

No soy un caballero ni me llamó a mismo tal cosa. – le aclaró a centímetros de sus labios. – Estoy harto de que me persigas como un perrito faldero, de que me busques, de que intentases flirtear con mi padre frente a mi madre, de que osases acércate a mi hermano por interés y de que seas tan gilipollas como para venir aquí, ahora, mientras mi familia está poniendo su vida en riesgo a hacer un intento de coqueteo conmigo. – dicho esto la soltó y se alejó dándole la espalda hacía su hermano. Le pasó al susodicho un brazo por detrás de los hombros, mientras este, algo sonrojado, sonreía al igual que el resto de su familia. Era una sonrisa que Kyoko nunca hubiera deseado ver dirigida a ella. – Ahora, lárgate zorra. – la sonrisa había caído y el ceño del otro estaba fruncido.

Kyoko estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, nunca le había pasado esto, jamás. Y mucho menos delante de nadie, Hana sonreía felizmente. Tanto que Haru le preguntó qué pasaba.

Llevo un año esperando este momento. – le dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa complacida. – Déjame disfrutarlo. – fue la demanda mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Haru tomó nota de no cabrear nunca a Angelo. Sieren estaba a punto de suspirar por lo placentero que había sido ver a su niño bonito poner a esa "mujer de vida alegre" en su lugar, Reborn le sonrió a su hijo mientras este seguía esperando que la otra se largara.

¿Es que no lo has oído, Sasagawa-san? – preguntó Tsuna, acogiéndose al pecho de su hermano. – Tu presencia no es bienvenida aquí. – sí, quizás pegarse a su hermano no era necesario pero… nadie se muere por un poco de dramatismo ¿verdad?

Las miradas que le dieron los miembros de la familia Arcobaleno fueron tan frías, tan hostiles que Kyoko huyó espantada, no a los brazos de Ieyasu que no hizo otra cosa que ver cómo la ponían en ridículo, sino fuera de la escuela.

Por su lado Kyoko pensaba en su foro interno "¿Y para eso tengo yo novio?" no la había defendido, sino que la había ignorado completa y olímpicamente como si no fuera mejor que esa idiota que había traído a Hana. Ya se vengaría, pero ahora lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo ¿Cómo? Bueno, para eso existían los móviles y los hoteles…

Un par de llamadas telefónicas, un poco de llanto, una declaración de amor falsa y tendría una noche entera para quitarse el estrés de encima con algún idiota al azar. Una de las cosas con las que había estado de acuerdo con Angelo era que, en efecto, se la podía calificar como una mujer promiscua.


	22. Los sentimientos del Sol parte 2

Ciao! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Yo a vosotros sí, la semana pasada terminé los exámenes trimestrales, y soy feliz y libre para escribir! Os he traído como regalo un capítulo, en mi opinión bastante más largo que los anteriores. Espero que os guste!

Frase del capítulo: "La victoria no siempre le corresponde al más poderoso" - (?)

Hasta pronto, espero vuestros comentarios, ciao!

* * *

Entonces, ¡qué la batalla del sol comience! – determinó Cervello 1, pasando olímpicamente de la pelirroja que se había largado furibunda.

De pronto encendieron todos los focos de la jaula/ring, no había manera de ver nada si no era con unas gafas de sol… ahora entendían cómo beneficiaba esto a Lussuria. Él tenía gafas de sol y Ryohei no, estúpido, pero para su desgracia terriblemente importante en esta batalla.

El ring fue creado para los guardianes del sol. – anunció Cervello 2, sin cambiar el gesto. – Es un coliseo solar creado por un falso sol.

No veo nada. – se quejó Tsuna.

Tus gafas de sol. – su madre de las puso en la mano, a veces pensaba que era maga, ¿De dónde había sacado gafas de sol para todos? Y, más importante, ¿Cómo sabía que iba a necesitarlas? – Sí mi vida, son ilusorias. – entonces cobró sentido. Adoraba los poderes de su madre.

No puedo abrir los ojos. – Ryohei se las estaba viendo y deseando para poder situar a Lussuria, y la batalla no llevaba ni cinco minutos. "No puedo luchar así" se dijo, intentó abrir un poco los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Lussuria muy cerca para su gusto y enseguida un rodillazo demasiado sólido para ser de una rodilla normal.

Tsuna intentó quejarse, pero como era de esperar, Cervell no le hicieron ni caso. Cada vez tenía más y más ganas de convertirlas en un sello en la pared.

No podemos permitir contacto con el Guardián del Sol en medio del combate. – le informó Cervello 1. – Si lo haces perderá el combate y tomaremos el anillo.

Te juro que en cuanto acabe toda esta estupidez de los anillos me las cargo, una por una, despacio y sin prisas. – rumió Sieren al lado de Reborn.

No seré yo quien te lo impida. – le aseguró a la de ojos verdes.

Por otro lado, Lussuria se tomó su tiempo para hacer comentarios que exasperaron a Hana y confundieron a Ryohei. Colonello se enorgulleció de su discípulo y Lal le dio un zape por imbécil.

Eso que siento… tienes mejor cuerpo de lo que pensaba. – el mayor halagó pero el moreno no estaba muy por la labor de agradecer el cumplido, ni en lo más mínimo. – Eres más mi tipo que antes.

¡Qué te alejes de mi novio acosador! – le volvió a gritar Hana. Lussuria hizo oídos sordos.

Ryohei empezó a dar puñetazos al aire mientras se preguntaba mentalmente dónde estaba. Sieren miró a Colonello con un aura asesina.

¿No le has enseñado a pelear sin mirar? – le preguntó, el rubio se estremeció de arriba abajo.

No hubo tiempo… – se excusó pobremente. – Al menos, tiene las bases y un buen ataque secreto.

Más te vale rubiales. – le advirtió Reborn, el pobre italiano volvió a sentir ese escalofrío poco agradable recorrerle. Lal tampoco estaba muy contenta por la información.

Otro puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo. Se volvió a levantar, más cumplidos extraños de Lussuria sobre que era su tipo y más gritos de Hana increpándole para que lo dejar en paz. Aunque era última broma sobre cadáveres había sido de muy mal gusto… a menos que realmente le gustaran, no sabían qué era más perturbador.

¡No me jodas! – y un gancho que mandó al de las gafas de sol al suelo, más de uno suspiró satisfecho al haber conseguido que se callara.

Lussuria en serio está jugando. – comentó Bel.

No fue golpeado. Quiso ser golpeado. – aclaró Marmmon. El ánimo de más de fue a parar al suelo, Haru pensó que sus uñas no saldrían vivas de allí.

¡No la tomes conmigo! – se quejó el guardián de Ieyasu mientras daba una vuelta en el aire.

¿Cómo? No, no. – se debatió consigo mismo el otro. "Eso es… está en el aire." Los mejores hitman del mundo levantaron una ceja al ver lo que estaba intentando hacer. – ¡No te permitiré escapar otra vez! ¡Te tengo! – pero lo único que golpeó fue la rodillera de metal del contrincante. El impacto y el dolor lo mandaron contra las cuerdas, literalmente.

Hubo exclamaciones ahogadas por el público, Hana jadeó como si le hubieran dado a ella y no a Ryohei, se tuvo que agarrar a Colonello, el que más cerca estaba en ese momento. Parecía que se le había cortado la respiración y no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, movía su boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

Como debería hacer el Guardián del Sol, reflejé la adversidad hacia ti. – razonó Lussuria.

¿Qué reflejo ni qué nada? – masculló I-pin, que tuvo que ser sujetada por Lambo para no tirarse al cuello del adversario de Ryohei. – ¡Le acabas de destrozar la mano!

No, la tiene dañada pero no está rota. – aseguró Angelo, la mayoría de las veces su "vista de médico" como la llamaba Dino era increíblemente conveniente. – Pero el cuerpo de Ryohei está deshidratado por el calor que irradian esos focos.

Jadeante y tendido en el suelo boca abajo, seguía respirando sin abrir los ojos, el sudo perlaba su rostro y tenía una mueca de dolor.

¡Levántate! Kora. – le gritó Colonello. – Muéstrales tu verdadera fuerza, ¡Ryohei!

Ryohei, a duras penas, siguió las órdenes de su maestro. Lentamente se fue levantando, la piel le ardía, el costaba respirar, el sudor que emanaba su cuerpo iba evaporándose rápidamente, sentía que estaba realmente en medio del desierto.

Con esas palabras solamente y la sensación de que sus amigos lo miraban y lo apoyaban, su voluntad se volvió de acero. Una risa de Lussuria le hizo enfadar en más de una forma.

No importa lo que le digas en este momento, es inútil. – le aseguró. – Este niño está acabado.

Maestro Colonello. – llamó. – ¡He estado esperando esas palabras! – exclamó casi sin aliento, entre jadeo y jadeo, mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus pies.

Xanxus admitió, obviamente para sí mismo, que ese muchacho era sin duda un luchador nato. El hombre adecuado para ser el Guardián del Sol de Vongola, por mucho que no dijera de cara al público había llegado a apreciar en lo más mínimo a Tsuna, era como un primo o algo así.

Su padre siempre había tratado a Sieren como a una hija más, igual que a él. Y en su adolescencia pasó muchas horas teniendo que cuidar incluso si no quería a los mocosos de Reborn y la de pelo blanco. Solamente diría una cosa sobre Tsuna y jamás la admitiría delante de nadie aparte de su reflejo en un espejo… era el adecuado para ser el jefe de Vongola.

La diferencia entre nosotros, es que nuestros cuerpos están esculpidos de diferente forma. – se pavoneó Lussuria, eso era lo que no soportaba de él, su soberbia. Era incluso irritante. – Ya no podrás aguantar mucho tiempo más bajo estas ardientes luces. – predijo con esa cualidad que tanto aborrecía su jefe en él. Aunque no fuera quien para hablar. – Así que date prisa y únete a mi colección. – demandó con el meñique alzado.

No, todavía no. – dijo más para él mismo que para el idiota que se pavoneaba enfrente suya.

Nada bueno pasará si te levantas. – le advirtió, Hana y Sieren se acercaron al ring hasta quedarse a un par de pasos del borde. – Tus golpes no funcionan contra mí.

Sí, es verdad. – el muchacho debía ser humilde, aceptar sus debilidades y superarlas. Eso era algo que Colonello se había encargado de grabar en su memoria. – Pero no usaré la izquierda. – dejó a casi todos boquiabiertos con esa declaración.

El grupo de Ieyasu se preguntaba si podía ser tan idiota como para no usar las dos manos.

No me digas que – empezó Reborn. – Dime que no le has dado orden de reservar su mano derecha.

Sí, lo he hecho. – confirmó el rubio.

IDIOTA. – le gritó Lal en su cara. – ¿Le has puesto tú mismo en desventaja? ¡Pedazo de tarugo!

Venga, venga, ahora viene lo mejor. – les aseguró Colonello. – Tenía que conseguir que sus células descansasen y estuvieran en sus mejores condiciones. – se explicó ante la mirada furiosa de Lal. – Y porque, ¡Él es el Guardián del Sol!

¡Esta mano derecha está aquí para reflejar las adversidades! – recitó las palabras de su maestro. Pero solo pareció poner más contento a Lussuria.

¡Esto es perfecto! – se regocijó felizmente. – ¡Esto es divertido!

¡¿Qué es tan divertido?! – preguntó irritado.

No sé qué clase de golpe has estado escondiendo pero, es inútil si no me puedes tocar. – lo obvio y racional de esa afirmación era bastante deprimente.

Pronto volvió a formar un corro a su alrededor, ni siquiera los que estaban fuera con las gafas de sol podían ver dónde estaba realmente. Era demasiado rápido, o al menos lo era para Haru, los demás estaban más que acostumbrados a ver este tipo de velocidad, no por nada eran los Arcobaleno.

Un nuevo golpe, de nuevo en el suelo, tras rebotar con las paredes hechas por barras de metal que empezaban a calentarse demasiado. Un grito agónico escapó de los labios secos de Ryohei, no podía más, no aguantaba más pero debía seguir levantándose.

¡Ryohei! – Hana no quería seguir mirando, pero tenía muy claro que no podía apartar la mirada, no cuando él estaba poniéndose de pie una y otra vez, murmurando "estoy bien", "puedo seguir". Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas sin ella detenerlas, puesto que antes de caer al suelo se habían evaporado por el calor de esa maldita jaula.

Estoy bien. – aseguró de nuevo, se levantó y tomó posición. Le dolía, tanto como a él, quería hacerse fuerte por él, no quería que fingiera con ella. Se volvió a Sieren y le pidió ayuda.

Después de que todo esto acabe… – le susurró, sin llegar a ser oída por nadie más que la albina, Ryohei solamente escuchaba su pulso acelerado, su respiración jadeante y el silbido mínimo del agua evaporándose. – Enséñame cómo puedo permanecer siempre a su lado.

Sí. – sellando el pacto con la morena volvió a dirigir su atención al centro del ring.

Belphegor estaba algo impresionado y a Marmmon empezaba a molestarle que fuera un chico tan entusiasta. ¿No podía decir, "Vale me rindo, toma el anillo"? ¿Era masoquista o algo?

Es el momento de terminar esto. – determinó Lussuria, estaba harto de jugar con el muchachito de piel morena. Volvió a rodearle rápidamente y él, desorientado de nuevo, no sabía a dónde mirar, o más bien, a dónde volver la cabeza.

Allí. – un gancho, directo a la barbilla, que acertó y bajo un poco a Lussuria de su nube de orgullo. – "Maximum canon." – recitó Ryohei.

Eso habría sido malo, si fuera un golpe directo. – aunque le había roto un poco las gafas…

¡Maldita sea! – Gokudera no pudo contenerse.

No, le he dado. – Ryohei siguió sin cambiar de posición.

¿Cómo? – Tsuna estaba que se subía por las paredes. Estrujaba la camisa de Angelo con las manos y casi se le salía el corazón por la boca cada vez que Lussuria golpeaba a su sol.

No sabían a qué se refería Ryhoei, hasta que empezaron a escucharse el sonido de los cristales al romperse y agrietarse de forma cada vez más y más clara. Sieren se apartó casi medio metro y arrastró a Hana junto a ella. Pronto se escuchó como los focos estallaban y caían al suelo en forma de pequeños y afilados cristales que cortaron no solo a Lussuria, sino también a Ryohei, aunque ambos se dedicaron a esquivarlos o que les dieran de refilón. No es que quisieran ningún cristal roto y ardiendo por el intenso calor que había estado irradiando clavado en la piel.

Finalmente, podemos luchar en las mismas condiciones. – celebró brevemente el más joven. Su instinto asesino había salido a relucir, ahora, ya no podía perder.

Con un alivio casi palpable se quitaron las gafas, Hana sonreía de felicidad y solo unas lágrimas pequeñas y residuales quedaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Colonello esperó una felicitación de Lal o incluso de Reborn, pero él solo tenía ojos para lo que pasaba dentro del cuadrilátero.

¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste que lo hiciera antes?! – le regañó ella. – ¡Está hecho polvo ¿es que no lo estás viendo?! – le siseó mientras lo agarraba de las solapas de la chaqueta militar.

No importa si sus ojos están abiertos o cerrados. ¡Simplemente no me puedo creer que la presión de sus puños rompieran las luces! – se quejó Lussuria, quizás un poco intranquilo, eso hizo que Sieren sonriera.

"Bueno, al menos me entretendrán un rato más." Pensó Xanxus mientras Squalo miraba impasible y se guardaba las gafas en un bolsillo.

Lussuria. – llamó Ivan. El otro se volvió rápidamente para ver la pequeña sonrisa que el ruso llevaba plasmada en la cara. – Mira su cuerpo. – le aconsejó.

¿Arena? No, eso es… ¡Sal! – se extrañó el más alto. – ¡Son cristales de sal!

¿Sal? – Tsuna se había perdido.

Sí, ese es el truco para destruir las luces. – empezó a explicarle su padre con una sonrisa vaga.

Oh, ya veo. – volvió a sonreír el de las gafas, ahora inútiles y rotas, de sol. – La deshidratación. Solo el líquido se evaporó con el calor. Se mantiene la sal y la utiliza para dar golpes como una escopeta. – en un momento destripó la técnica del chico como si no fuera nada.

Es demasiado tarde, aunque te hayas dado cuenta. – le advirtió Ryohei.

Lal, que ya entendía por qué Colonello había tardado tanto, dejó ir a su pretendiente. Quien suspiró aliviado, se estaba ahogando.

Ryohei se lanzó al ataque, pero Lussuria simplemente esquivó y se posó en su cabeza como si fuera un pájaro estúpido, mientras se reía como uno.

No me hagas reír. – pidió como si hubiera hecho el chista más gracioso del mundo. – Mis músculos están excitados. – soltó de golpe, Hana por otro lado se había jurado que en cuento terminara todo le lanzaría todas las piedras que pudiera o le daría una bofetada. Estaba harta de ese pervertido. – Lo que me hizo dudar fue la fuerza de tus puños. Porque destruiste las luces con la presión de tus golpes. – en un segundo estaba en el suelo tan feliz y contento consigo mismo. A Ryohei eso le molestó casi tanto como que se pusiera de pie en su cabeza. – El único que ha hecho algo así antes, el único que ha soltado golpes tan brillantes como la luz ha sido el primer Guardián del Sol. Pero cómo pudo lograr algo como esto alguien inferior. – Lussuria siguió con su monólogo. Un segundo después hizo lo mismo que Ryohei, obteniendo el mismo resultado, para el disgusto de Colonello y su propio regocijo.

Ese idiota, pavoneándose de la "Varia Quality" – masculló Squalo.

¿Eso qué es? – preguntó Haru confusa.

Los Varia son un grupo de asesinos que han logrado perfectamente todas sus misiones, que son imposible para los humanos. – empezó a explicar Tsuna para los nuevos. – No importa cuándo o dónde… estas capacidades son utilizadas para asesinar, las obras del Diablo… la gente lo llama con miedo, "Varia Quality".

Mientras tanto Ryohei se defendía como podía de los ataques y la irritante risa de Lussuria.

Cómo esperaba de Reborn, ¡Bien dicho! – felicitó parando por un segundo la ola de ataques.

Cierra el pico capullo. – le instó Sieren. A quien, todo sea dicho, nunca le había caído demasiado en gracia el hombre, claro, que ¿Cómo hacerlo si lo primero que hizo al verlos fue tirarle los tejos a su marido?

Tan arisca como siempre. – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras la otra lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo allí, siempre podía acabar con la mandíbula rota de una patada si la calentaba más de la cuenta… y lo decía por experiencia, no muy grata, cabe añadir.

¿Lo entiendes ahora? – se giró a Ryohei y abrió los brazos con aires de grandeza. – Entre nosotros, la diferencia de habilidades es tan grande que esto es un juego, no una pelea.

Me dirás si esto es un juego después de que te golpee. – retó el otro con la voz ronca y acentuando su postura, se había recuperado un poco mientras esa pequeña charla tenía lugar.

¡Mou, no lo entiendes! – pataleó el mayor, haciendo parecer que era un niño pequeño. A más de uno les resbaló una gota de sudor y les tembló la sonrisa confiada que llevaban. – ¡Puedo copiar ese golpe tuyo! – le dijo intentando hacerle ver lo obvio. – Sé cómo hacerlo.

¿Qué? Nunca lo sabrás hasta que no lo hayas intentado. – desde luego este chico casi caía en el positivismo filosófico…

Bien dicho, Ryohei. – le felicitó Colonello, "Otro que igual baila…" pensó Lal con desazón. – Por eso eres mi aprendiz, kora. El "Maximum canon" es un ataque que desencadena el poder de todas sus células. – explicó. Pero pronto frunció el ceño. – Sin embargo, la energía no se ha trasladado completamente a su puño. Hay una posibilidad de victoria, eso es todo. – al matrimonio allí presente le entraron una increíbles ganas de pegarle, cosa de la que se encargó Lal. Él se quejó, pero hizo oídos sordos. Siguió dándole instrucciones a Ryohei. – Junta todas tus fuerzas en tu puño, kora.

Sin más se lanzó a por él, pero Lussuria no era tonto ni nada por el estilo tardó medio segundo en esquivarlo y volver a hacer un corro a su alrededor.

Te mostraré un obstáculo que no podrás superar. – le prometió, la voz del hombre estaba difuminada por la velocidad a la que iba. Había aumentado la velocidad, cosa de la que más de uno se dio cuenta, para la desgracia de Ryohei.

Aunque logró golpearle, en la rodillera de metal, cayó de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho, Hana casi se mete en el ring al ver esto. Suerte que Sieren la agarró a tiempo para evitarlo.

¡Que hermoso sonido! – encima se mofaba el muy…

Se intentaba levantar pero no podía, le dolía demasiado y la risa de Lussuria junto con las exclamaciones ahogadas de su familia no hacían nada porque se sintiera mejor. Los estaba preocupando, los estaba decepcionando, no podía hacer eso, no podía permitirse hacer eso.

Aproximadamente el 90% de fuerza estaba acumulada en su puño derecho, posiblemente este sea su límite. – susurró Colonello, preocupado por el estado de salud de su discípulo. Lal casi lo ahoga en el mismo momento en el que las palabras dejaron su boca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable de dejar a su discípulo llegar sin la preparación suficiente? Aunque ella no era quien para hablar, Ieyasu no estaba ni de lejos al nivel de Tsuna.

¿Cuánto nos piensas hacer esperar Lussuria? – preguntó Alice de mala leche, había algo llamado compasión que su madre le había enseñado y que consistía en acabar con el dolor ajeno, de raíz.

Sois tan impacientes. – tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, se notaba que disfrutaba con esto. – No tenéis que decírmelo, ahora lo termino. – prometió mientras apretaba el puño.

Ryohei no podía más estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo. Tsuna estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, miraba desesperado de un lado a otro, a su padre, a su madre, a Colonello… "¡Qué alguien le ayude! O sino ¡Dejadme a mí hacerlo!" pensaba desesperado el castaño mientras se removía en los brazos de su hermano. Lussuria decía cosas como "Este es el fin" pero la mente de Ryohei no estaba puesta en eso, sino en cómo salir victorioso de la situación.

¡Ryohei! – rugió Sieren, llamando la atención de todos, incluso Lussuria se paró en seco. – Escúchame bien, porque no lo voy a repetir. La vida es dura, es un hecho. Cuando estés de pie, vas a ser empujado hacia abajo. Cuando estés abajo, vas a ser pisoteado. Mi consejo no viene con un montón de florituras ni es nada nuevo, no es un secreto. Caerás, tropezarás, serás empujado y se reirán en tu cara. Pero cada vez que pase, puedes volver a ponerte en pie. Levántate tan rápido como puedas, no importa las veces que tengas que hacerlo. Recuerda esto… el éxito, ha seguido siendo definido como levantarse una vez más de las que te has caído. Si la experiencia me ha enseñado algo, es que nada es gratis y vivir no es fácil. La vida es dura, muy dura, increíblemente dura… fallas más veces de las que ganas, nadie te da nada. Depende de ti sacar pecho, alargar el cuello y superar todo lo difícil, lo sucio, lo malo, lo injusto… ¿Quieres más de lo que tienes ahora? Pruébalo. ¿Quieres ser el mejor que hay? Sal ahí y demuéstralo. Una vez que hayas decidido esto, sabrás dónde quieres estar y no dejarás de empujar hasta llegar allí. Así es como se hacen los ganadores. Y al final del día, éxito es lo que todos queremos. Todos queremos ganar, y ganaremos. No hay duda de ello. Así que venga, llega a la cima. Sueña más grande, corre más rápido, vive mejor de lo que has vivido hasta ahora. Está en ti, puedes hacerlo. Hazlo por ti, pruébatelo. Y si por ti no puedes, nosotros estamos aquí para ti.

¡Ryohei, gana! – le pidió Hana, llorando y con la decisión en el rostro.

Poco a poco los demás le empezaron a dar ánimos también, has el punto de que ni siquiera Cervello se atrevía a callarlos. "Hana, Tsuna, Angelo, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, I-pin, Haru, el maestro Colonello, la señora Lal, el señor Reborn, la señora Sieren… todos están aquí, están conmigo" se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en el ring por primera vez, sino que muchos estaban con él. Toda su familia, todos sus amigos, su maestro… todos.

No, no iba a perder.

Se levantó y sacó energías de donde no creía poder e hizo de tripas corazón. El anillo del sol brilló con fuerza sobre su pecho mientras lo envolvía un aura dorada, ese era el Sol que Knucle había elegido. La fuerza que transmitió a su puño se incrementó hasta llegar al 100%

¡Qué niño tan persistente! – se quejó Lussuria antes de alzarse en el aire y dirigirle un rodillazo con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Le voy a poner fin a esto! – aseguró.

¡Te mostraré, el verdadero "Maximum canon"! – prometió aún rodeado por esa aureola dorada. El resplandor y las chispas doradas que desprendió el ataque no tenían ni punto de comparación con las de los focos que habían intentado imitar el sol.

Rompió en pedazos diminutos la famosa rodillera de Lussuria. Y una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de toda su famiglia.

El de gafas cayó al suelo de boca pero se semi-incorporó enseguida.

¡No me lo creo! ¡La rodillera de metal se ha roto! – exclamó cohibido.

La batalla ha terminado, Lussuria no tiene forma de parar sus golpes. – comentó Marmmon, quien estaba un poco feliz de que su "sobrino" ganase. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Ese pervertido me hace reír. – comentó Belphegor, que no había borrado su sonrisa en ningún momento del combate, en su opinión, había sido extraordinariamente divertido.

Vi brillar tu puño derecho, kora. – Colonello sonreía orgulloso de su discípulo. – Buen trabajo, Ryohei. – le felicitó. – Ya se terminó. – le confirmó al exhausto muchacho de ojos grises, que se volvió a

Fue una buena batalla, llena de tensión, aunque podrías guardarte los comentarios. Me han sacado de quicio. – le aconsejó. – Ahora, entrega el anillo. – exigió. El otro, temblando, se negó en rotundo.

Basta Lussuria, es vergonzoso verte así. – le advirtió Ieyasu, quien estaba bastante enfadado ciertamente. – Da el anillo o yo te obligaré a darlo. – dijo sacando una pistola de nadie sabía dónde. – Rápido.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en parte así era, le dio el anillo a las Cervello. Iemitsu miraba aterrado a su hijo y las sonrisas sádicas en el rostro de los demás integrantes de la familia.

¿Recordáis la apuesta que teníamos? – preguntó el chico de ojos verdes y pelo rubio. – Podéis hacer lo que queráis con él. – sentenció.

Okey. – dijo una feliz Lásmita.

Lussuria temblaba como un flan. Esos críos solo lo querían para poder divertirse a sus anchas y probar sus armas y llamas. Tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que acabaría igual o peor que si hubiese pasado por las manos de la inquisición española.

Confirmado, Lussuria se ha rendido y ha entregado el anillo – confirmó Cervello 2.

Así que, Ryohei Sasagawa es el vencedor en la batalla por el anillo del Sol. – declaró Cervello 1. Al muchacho la victoria ya no le sabía tan bien en la boca y le dirigía a la mujer una mirada de odio infinito. – Este es el final de la batalla de esta noche. – anunció. – Y comenzando esta noche, anunciaremos la siguiente batalla.

Más de uno increpó para pelear en el siguiente combate, pero fueron ignorados. La tensión que sentían era, cuanto menos, abrumadora y opacaba a la alegría y el alivio de la victoria del Sol.

Ahora, lo anunciaremos. – declaró Cervello 2.

Mañana por la noche, la batalla será… Trueno. – anunció Cervello 1. Sabina miró al chico con camisa de vaca que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por ver la motosierra que siempre llevaba encima. – La batalla entre los Guardianes del Trueno.

Nos veremos mañana por la noche. – declaró Cervello 2. Y sin más se desvanecieron mientras el estadio caía a pedazos, aunque no sin antes entregar la otra mitad del anillo a Ryohei. El chico tuvo que cubrirse con las manos en un vano intento de que no se le cayera nada encima, pero de eso se encargó Colonello, quien ya era libre de intervenir, con un escudo creado por las llamas de la lluvia de su anillo de Arcobaleno, que compartía con Lal.

En cuanto lo bajaron Hana se le tiró a los brazos, el siguieron Yamamoto, que arrastró consigo a Gokudera y Angelo, quien se llevó por delante en el abrazo a Tsuna y Lambo.

Aunque Tsuna fue salvado en el último momento de quedar aplastado por Hibari quien ni siquiera podía dar una explicación a ese impulso, sencillamente no podía creer que ese "omnívoro" tan delgaducho como el castaño pudiera aguantar tanta presión sin romperse.

Pronto lo dejó en el suelo al notar el sonrojo del castaño, quien le dio las gracias en un susurro.

¡Sieren, vamos a celebrarlo! – dijo Colonello. – Tú cocinas. – y se escapó corriendo en dirección a casa de los Arcobaleno.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Y los mandó a todos a su casa, pero se quedó un momento atrás con Tsuna.

Tsuna, ¿Por qué quieres ser el décimo Vongola? – preguntó seriamente.

Porque quiero protegeros, a todos, a mi famiglia. Y porque esto, esto no es para lo que se creó la mafia, la mafia en sus orígenes, la _cosa nostra_ … – casi no podía articular palabras de frustración.

Con eso me basta. – le sonrió y juntos les dieron alcance a los otros y felicitaron a Ryohei, sería correcto decir que al día siguiente ninguno fue a la escuela.

Estaban más que felices, pero pronto una nube oscura se cernirá sobre ellos… o ese era el presentimiento de Sieren.

Emma por su parte, seguía buscando sin éxito al chico de pelo rojo. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, cada noche las pesadillas se volvían peores y le estaban empezando a robar el sueño.


	23. La mañana después de la batalla

Ciao! Cómo estáis? Bien? Espero que sí, yo estoy para que me den los siete ataques. Tengo un motón de exámenes y no tengo tiempo ni para dormir (me paso con ojeras y bolsas de lunes a domingo) y no exagero. Pero, aprovechando el puente que se ha presentado he conseguido escribir un poco, sé que es corto (lo sé y también sé que me odiáis por ello), sin embargo mejor un poco que nada ¿Verdad?

También influye el hecho de que no estado precisamente bullente de inspiración. Con respecto a las frases en italiano, las voy a poner aquí arriba.

1\. ¿Diga?

2\. Mamá, no he encontrado al chico pelirrojo, pero tengo una idea.

3\. Entendido, hijo mío.

4\. ¡Buena suerte!

5\. Gracias mamá

6\. Vale

Y la frase del día, dedicada al día de las madres, es... "Tomar la decisión de tener un hijo es trascendental. Se tratará de decidir si tu corazón caminará siempre fuera de tu cuerpo." -Elizabeth Stone.

Espero que os guste y también vuestros comentarios, me parece que este va dar que hablar un poco...

Ciao!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sieren sencillamente no era capaz de levantarse de la cama, tenía demasiado sueño y, aunque pareciese tener eternamente entre veinticinco y treinta años, no era inmune a la tremenda carga que toda la ansiedad de la noche pasada y los tres días que llevaba sin dormir le ocasionaban. Por suerte ese día entraba más tarde, a las doce para ser exactos, ventajas de ser profesora lo llamaría ella.

Su cómoda, suave y blanda cama la había abrazado y no quería dejarla irse por nada del mundo. Y ella tampoco tenía planes de dejarla ir… hasta que sonó el teléfono.

Con lentitud, pesadez y una gran dosis de pereza se levantó y cogió el teléfono que reposaba encima de su mesita de noche. Su marido y los niños se habían ido hacía un rato, solo estaban ella y sus "mascotas" en la casa. Con la voz de recién levantada y malhumorada que caracterizaba sus respuestas telefónicas antes de las once de la mañana años atrás, responde al dichoso aparato electrónico.

 _Pronto_ 1? – pregunta en italiano para que una voz suave, casi temerosa, le responda, es la voz de su estudiante, el niñito pelirrojo que le encargaron educar casi una década atrás y al que había tratado como un hijo.

 _Mamma, no ho avuto fortuna per incotrare il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, però io ho una idea_ _2_ – le confiesa el chiquillo, siempre que se ponía nervioso se ponía a hablar en italiano, pero Sieren no lo notó ya que la una bruma espesa le nublaba la mente siempre al despertarse.

 _Capito il mio figlio_ _3_ _._ – le dijo mientras bostezaba, al fin y al cabo hablar italiano era tan natural como respirar para ellos. – _In bocca al lupo!_ _4_

 _Grazie mamma!_ _5_ – le contestó el niño feliz, casi podía adivinarlo sonriendo y con un ligero rubor de felicidad en las mejillas. Sus dos hijos pequeños eran sencillamente adorables. Y con esa última frase colgó.

Ella por su lado dio algunas vueltas en la cama y hubiera seguido así, pero Alaïa vino a despertarla. Por fin, salió de la cama y se arregló para ir a trabajar.

.

.

.

Tsuna estaba preocupado, la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir Lambo había venido a verle y le había enseñado unos cuerno muy raros con cicatrices. Eran del color que serían unos viejos cuernos del que podría haber sido el macho dominante de una manada de ciervos antes de ser abatido por un cazador. Las cicatrices eran, sin lugar a dudas, espeluznantes a la opinión de ambos adolescentes.

Solo esperaba que todo acabase bien, no le había gustado un pelo ver a esa chica rubia con una motosierra en la mano.

Sabina era una chica más bien pequeña dentro del promedio, tenía la piel clara y acentuaba lo claro de su piel maquillándose con colores muy oscuros, como el gris humo o el negro, tenía el pelo rubio como el oro cuando no encuentra luz que reflejar, el flequillo le cubría el ojo derecho por completo, pero el izquierdo era un color caramelo que parecía atrapar la luz y el negro maquillaje que llevaba no hacía más que resaltarlo.

Con respecto a su ropa no podía decir que desentonaba con su maquillaje, la noche anterior había podido verlos a todos claramente gracias a la luz de los reflectores, evaluándolos. Llevaba un vestido de lolita gótica, negro y morado, zapatos de tacón a juego y guantes hasta la mitad de la mano.

La clase era sin duda aburrida, su madre ya le había explicado tiempo atrás el cuento del cortador de bambú y la princesa Kaguya. A veces se preguntaba si era adivina, cómo podía saber que volverían a Japón algún día era un misterio. Se lo había preguntado alguna vez, probablemente antes de haberse embarcado en el avión que lo llegaría al aeropuerto de Tokyo, ella le había dicho simplemente que Nono era, y citaba, "Un viejo zorro que maneja los hilos tras el telón y en el que no se podía confiar del todo". Nunca creyó que su padrino, (su abuelo), fuese ese tipo de persona.

Soltó un bostezo, mirando alrededor pudo comprobar con relativa incredulidad que todo seguía igual que ayer por la mañana, antes de empezar las peleas por los anillos. También pudo vislumbrar a Angelo dormido, con la cara enterrada en sus brazos cruzados y mal sentado, se apoyaba en la pared en un acto inconsciente para conseguir enfriarse, ese día hacía un sol de justicia… cosa algo irónica debía admitir, porque Ryohei estaba de un humor tan brillante como el sol de esa mañana. Por una vez el de pelo grisáceo estaba prestando atención y copiando apuntes, tan feliz de la vida.

Takeshi por su lado se entretenía jugueteando con el pelo de Hayato, él de ojos claros estaba a punto de saltarle encima, no tardaría más de cinco minutos hasta que partiera el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano y empezara a amenazar al muchacho que tenía detrás, lo más probable era que incluso sacase sus dinamitas. Con una cara que expresaba todo su descontento y los problemas que le iba a ocasionar eso, estaba blanco y con la boca abierta y torcida en una expresión de horror, miró al par de idiotas que tanto quería. Eran adorables, pero las cosas se estaban pasando de castaño oscuro, incluso había llegado pensar en coger los cascos de su madre y ponerse a escuchar música cada vez que esos dos empezaban a pelear. Desgraciadamente, era tan a menudo que tendría que llevarlos encima todo el día. Se inclinó para despertar a Angelo.

Le movió un poco y el chico, medio dormido medio espabilado, le miró cómo si le estuviese preguntando el motivo que era tan importante que tenía que sacarle de su adorado descanso.

Necesito ayuda con mis "manos", están a punto de matarse mutuamente. – le dijo, era divertido tener nombres en clave para los asuntos de la mafia.

 _Va benne_.6 – le dijo mientras bostezaba, las palabras se arrastraron un poco por el bostezo.

Ieyasu por su parte estaba cabreado, más que cabreado, sentía una súbita urgencia de tirar algo, o alguien, por la ventana. No podía creer que un asesino del escuadrón Varia hubiese perdido contra un chiquillo como Ryohei, y no solo eso, Nana seguía haciéndose la digna, supuso que lo haría hasta que se le agotase el dinero; Kyoko no había aparecido por la escuela, Hana ahora se juntaba con el grupo de Tsuna, es decir, ya no era una excluida, aunque no le molestaba particularmente, era más bien ver tan feliz a Ryohei con ella, tenían ese aura de melosos que les había visto tantas veces a sus padres y le recordaban su situación familiar.

Su padre ya no era lo que fue, estaba taciturno, hosco y se encerraba en su despacho para hacer trabajo, cada vez que se mencionaba el nombra de Nana, aunque solo fuera de refilón, se enfurecía y rompía todo lo que podía. Una vez estuvo a punto de darle un coma etílico de todo lo que se había metido entre pecho y espalda, la situación se estaba haciendo inaguantable, no sabía si llegaría al final de la pelea de los anillos entero y cuerdo.

Suspiró, no era que fuese exactamente un santo… vale, incluso él admitía que era un cabrón, un capullo, un hijo de puta, etc. Pero tampoco era que odiase que Tsuna se convirtiera en el jefe de Vongola, pero sí que le hacía sentir mal, su padre le había dicho en muchas, muchas ocasiones que sería alguna vez respetado por todos, en un país extranjero o en todo el mundo incluso. Le gustaba ser respetado, le gustaba saberse con poder, con el poder de hacer lo que quisiera, pero estabe empezando a darse cuenta de todas responsabilidades que iba a acabar cargando y eso le echaba atrás en su decisión.

No le gustaban los lazos ni las responsabilidades, lo había tenido todo y estaba agradecido de ello, pero su familia se había degradado a un puñado de extraños que le trataban con un conocido y potencial enemigo, no confiaban en él ni un pelo, un padre cada vez más cerca de volverse alcohólico, una madre ausente y demasiado orgullosa, un hermano perdido y con el que ahora estaba peleando prácticamente a muerte… y luego estaba Basil, el bueno de Basil, era un muchacho apuesto, de eso no había duda y con un carácter merecedor al premio del novio del año, aunque estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido novia.

Le parecía adorable que cada vez que le hacía una broma de doble sentido o le hablaba en un tono medianamente coqueto se sonrojara. Ya que, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que muchos no le creerían si lo dijese, era bisexual, al igual que Angelo.

Pero a fin de cuentas aún tenía un papel que jugar, unos peones a los que comandar y un hermano al que enfrentar. Sonrió para sí, tenía ganas de hacer algo sonado, y de que paso librarse de una de las influencias negativas de su vida. Lo había decidido dejaría a Kyoko en frente de todos y expondría todas sus aventuras, menos la que tuvo con Yamamoto, ese sería su pequeño regalo y toda la compensación que estaba dispuesto a darle por haberle dado el consejo equivocado.

Aunque él no lo admitiese también había sido culpa suya por pedirle consejo sobre cómo mejorar su rendimiento. Ieyasu no le había estado prestando mucha atención, ya que muchos venían a pedirle consejo sobre qué hacer para ser mejores, le dijo que dijo que "se esforzase más" pero jamás pensó que se pondría a entrenar como un loco hasta partirse el brazo.

Sin mucho más en lo que pensar se puso a mirar a la pizarra intentando no bostezar mientras anotaba la forma de usar los relativos como "which" o "that" y cuándo podían intercambiarse. Inglés era una asignatura que siempre le había gustado, ya que su padre se había encargado de que la diese desde los cinco años y el profesor que contrataron de primeras era más bien divertido y le gustaba hacer su trabajo, por si fuera poco, sabía cómo traspasarle ese interés a su alumno.


	24. La pelea del trueno, parte 1

Ciao! Cómo estáis? Bien espero. Para compensar que llevo dos o tres meses sin subir os he traído un nuevo capítulo de "Error", es la primear parte de la lucha de Lambo.

Adoro cómo me ha salido al segunda parte. Pero en fin, entiendo que estáis enfadados conmigo por todo este tiempo, pero me gustaría que al meno me dejaseis una opinión en los comentarios, me gusta saber lo que pensáis de la historia y del rumbo que está tomando.

Sin más, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de "Error", nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Iban subiendo la escalera de la escuela, rumbo a la azotea. La noche era tormentosa, las nubes negras como la tinta y azules como las profundidades abismales descargaban rayos y truenos, que pasaban de un blanco centelleante a un pálido amarillo como la piel de la muchacha con quipao. I-pin estaba nerviosa, mucho, no le había gustado nada esa chica con la moto-sierra. Tenía miedo, miedo por su novio, miedo de no volver a verlo, miedo de verlo en el hospital… su corazón estaba lleno de temor.

Esto debió reflejarse en su rostro porque sintió un leve roce en la mejilla, Lambo la había besado, quizás para distraerla, quizás para que volviera en sí y no se diese de lleno contra las escaleras por caminar en su mundo. Pero ayudó, ella volvió en sí, no era muy de contacto físico y no sabía si era buena idea en un momento como aquel, así que imitó lo que le había visto hacer a la señorita Sieren con su maestro años atrás, cuando la conoció. Entrelazó su meñique derecho con el izquierdo de Lambo y no lo soltó hasta que llegaron al final de la escalera en esa lúgubre noche.

Eso no va bien. – les dijo Tsuna a los demás, se le veía preocupado y determinado a hacer cualquier cosa. Si algo le había enseñado la pelea del otro día era que no estaba dispuesto a ver a nadie más en su sala de estar con un hueso roto, o varios.

Me gustaría poder cambiar nuestro representante. – exteriorizó Gokudera pensativo, verdaderamente preocupado por el adolescente de pelo moreno que seguía subiendo con su novia. – Esa vaca estúpida no tiene posibilidad. – todos sabían la debilidad del ataque de Lambo, y esa motosierra podía ser usada perfectamente como escudo.

Vosotros habéis sido elegidos. – comentó Reborn totalmente casual. Iba con una gabardina marrón sobre el traje. – Si dudan ahora, perderán sus vidas. – lo que más ganas daba de golpearse contra la pared fue que no era más que la pura verdad.

Pero. – Tsuna se dirigió a objetar, su padre podía ser duro como el que más, sin embargo no era necesario recordarles que podían morir.

Tan pronto como empiece esta batalla, no podrá ser detenida. – fueron las palabras de Reborn, miraba a Tsuna con intensidad, quería que asumiera que iba a ser así de ahí en adelante.

Un trueno resonó a través del cielo, le siguieron varios y en esa rápida sucesión de luces pudieron ver una extraña estructura de picos.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el castaño con desconfianza y desconcierto. No era que le gustara pensar que otra vez habían hecho algo raro, pero conociendo a esas malditas seguro que había sido así.

Lambo estaba en la parte de arriba de la escalera con I-pin y Angelo detuvo a los demás durante un momento, quería darles un poco de tiempo a solas. Tsuna lo comprendía perfectamente, al igual que los demás, por lo que se quedaron quietos. Hana, Haru y Kyoko no estaban, la primera había tenido bastantes emociones por un día, la segunda estaba ayudando a Enma con su búsqueda y la tercera simplemente tenía el orgullo herido.

Por otro lado, Sieren dijo que iría más tarde porque tenía que encontrar algo, nadie sabía el qué menos Reborn. Dino y Hibari estaban peleándose como bestias en algún lugar del país y Xanxus y Squalo se habían quedado en el hotel, más bien Xanxus se había quedado en el hotel y forzado a Squalo a quedarse con él, en cambio había mandado a Levi con el fin de que le contara todo lo que había sucedido cuando volviese.

El techo… – se escandalizó Tsuna, ¡Kyoya lo iba a matar!, ¡¿Qué le había pasado al techo del instituto?! Tenía que regalarle algo y arreglar ese desastre, siendo el regalo una manera de decir "lo siento". Se había fijado que el otro día cuando volvía de comprar con Angelo estaba en el parque y muchos pájaros se le acercaban, igual un pájaro no era mala idea…

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Gokudera trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad y la situación que le había llevado a plantearse el regalarle un pájaro a Hibari.

Al otro lado de la azotea estaban, de nuevo, Chervello 1 y 2, ahora realmente imposibles de distinguir ya que ambas llevaban un impermeable negro exactamente igual y tenían el pelo largo.

Esta es la zona de combate para esta noche – les informaron. – apropiada para los Guardianes del Rayo. La hemos llamado "El circuito Eléctrico". – no, si al final iban a tenerle cariño a esos escenarios tan raros que se montaban con el dinero de los demás…

Como si hubiera estado planeado de pronto un rayo aterrizó en el palo centra y de ahí fue transmitido al resto del suelo por unos cables que le daban aspecto de telaraña, por último acababa en las torres de los numerosos extremos.

¡El suelo está brillando! – Tsuna no podía más que resaltar lo obvio, era impresionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo, esos tenían que ser cables eléctricos por fuerza.

Hay cables especiales que fácilmente conducen la electricidad a lo largo del suelo del circuito eléctrico. – explicó Cervello 2, más de uno estuvo tentado de soltar una frase sarcástica, entre ellos Angelo.

No me digas genio. – murmuró, aunque con el ruido del rayo y la electricidad no pudo llegar a los oídos de Cervello.

El relámpago que golpee los pararrayos es mejorado varias veces y los traspasa. – informó Cervello 1. Eso no era un escenario, eso era una trampa mortal.

Esto no puede ser, ¡Solo estando encima de ellos morirías en un instante! – Tsuna intentó por un segundo hacerles entrar en razón, solo para que Angelo le recordara que eran Cervello.

Ellos prepararon esta pelea sabiendo que habría una tormenta eléctrica. – Gokudera estaba a un paso de explotar, pero Yamamoto no se sentía de humor para calmarle, estaba simplemente horrorizado.

Lambo empezó a acercarse con pasos vacilantes, todavía no había soltado el meñique de I-pin, pero Tsuna le detuvo antes.

Lambo, espera. – le cogió del antebrazo derecho y el otro se volvió a mirarle. – Es peligroso. – el muchacho estaba temblando levemente y los nervios le hicieron tirar los cuernos que llevaba en el bolsillo al sacarlos. – Se te cayeron los cuernos otra vez.

Gokudera los recogió y los miró con cara de circunstancias, entonces sacó un rotulador negro del bolsillo y le escribió en ellos algo mientras lo regañaba.

Vaca estúpida, no preocupes al 10º. – le dijo sin apartar los ojos de la tarea en mano. – Bien, incluso si los pierdes alguien te los devolverá. – le había escrito nada más y nada menos que "estúpido"

Realmente ha escrito "estúpido". – se sorprendió Tsuna, a Lambo no le hizo mucha gracia pero a I-pin sí, se puso a reír suavemente mientras miraba con afecto a su novio y su cara de horror. Le encantaban las muecas que hacía, le encantaba que expresara sus sentimientos, le encantaba Lambo.

Guardianes del Trueno, por favor vengan al centro. – pidió Cervello 1. I-pin perdió la risa en ese instante, cayendo de nuevo y de golpe a la realidad.

Su oponente lo ha estado esperando dos horas. – le informó Chervello 2. ¿Quién espera dos horas para un pelea que tiene una hora fija? Al parecer la chiquilla gótica.

¡¿D-dos horas?! – ni siquiera Tsuna se lo acababa de creer, incluso Fon, quien siempre llegaba a tiempo, si lo hacía por adelantado eran diez o quince minutos a lo sumo.

Y ahí estaba contemplando el cielo y los relámpagos con una sonrisa complacida, estaba de lado a ellos, con las manos detrás suya y en ellas medio escondida por las sombras su fiel motosierra, no le veían los ojos, tan solo el flequillo pues era el lado de la cara que tenía tapado por su pelo.

¡Ahí está! – casi chilló Lambo, era básicamente presa del pánico.

¡¿Dónde coño te habías metido?! – le gritó Alice, quien apareció de pronto junto al tanque de agua al otro lado de la azotea, una de las ilusiones de Viper los había trasportados a todos a salvo y secos hasta allí.

Me gusta el tiempo. – dijo como quien admite que le gustan los perros. – Y este lugar parecía el mejor lugar para admirar este hermoso cielo. – la muchacha estaban empapada de pies a cabeza, y si te fijabas llevaba guantes enteros y el vestido tenía toques de un verde eléctrico que resplandecía al ser iluminado por los rayos.

Dejó la sierra apoyada en la pared y se retiró el flequillo del ojo con una horquilla, lentamente lo abrió y todos pudieron contemplar que era del mismo color que sus accesorios, verde eléctrico.

No poder creer que a ti gustar este tiempo. – se quejó Lásmita mientras se arrebujaba en su abrigo de piel de visón, nadie le había dicho que no podía coger las cosas de Nana, quien no podía detenerla al no estar presente, y nadie la había detenido de hacerlo.

Marmmon, sigue con la ilusión no quiero mojarme. – pidió Ieyasu, la ilusionista le cumplió el capricho.

¡Que puto frío! – se quejó Alice, quien llevaba el mismo conjunto de la noche anterior, con la única diferencia de unos pantalones largos que su padre había insistido en que llevara.

Póntelo. – ordenó Iván mientras le extendía su propio abrigo militar. – No quiero tener que escuchar tus quejas durante toda la pelea. – ella se lo puso con orgullo, le daba igual que Iván dijera eso o que le estuviera grande, mientras le abrigara le bastaba. No dijo ni una palabra de agradecimiento.

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas…

Pero ¿De verdad va estar bien? – preguntó Yamamoto preocupado.

No sé yo qué decirte… – le respondió Gokudera, aunque no lo admitiera estaba preocupado.

Lambo, escúchame. – le dijo Tsuna mirándolo a los ojos, aunque para ello tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás. – Si no quieres ir, no vayas.

10º - murmuró Gokudera, conmovido por lo amable Tsuna, a decir verdad siempre habían visto a Lambo como su hermano pequeño pues se comportaba como tal.

No entiendo por qué papá te eligió. – y con esto Angelo mandó una mirada significativa a su padre, quien se encogió de hombros y se preguntaba cuando iba a tardar Sieren. – Pero después de lo que anoche no es justo que te obligue a pelear. Todavía no quieres morir ¿Verdad? – el muchacho con la camisa de vaca le sonrió y apretó el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de I-pin, pasando de simplemente cogerse los meñiques a entrelazar sus manos.

¿Ah? ¿Realmente no lo sabes? – Lambo estaba intentado actuar despreocupado. – Yo tengo a la diosa de la victoria de mi lado. – y estrechó la mano de I-pin, la muchacha china se sonrojó de golpe.

Tsuna suspiró y al contrario que otras veces no sonrió. Cogió algo de su bolsillo y se lo pudo en la mano derecha, eran los cuernos con cicatrices que le había enseñado el día anterior en la cena.

Si vas a ir de todas maneras, lleva esto contigo. – él los aceptó y se los guardó en el bolsillo.

Antes de irse se volvió rápidamente y besó a I-pin sin que ella se lo esperase.

Ese es mi beso de la suerte. – le dijo mientras sonreía, ella estaba roja de la impresión y aprovechando eso soltó su mano. La mano de ella de pronto se sintió fría y vacía, tenía un mal presentimiento. – Luego volveré a por el beso de la victoria. – sonrió y se dio la vuelta. – ¡Me voy! – la muchacha de las trenzas no pudo contenerse más y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

Ryohei le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, se imaginaba que Hana estuvo de la misma manera cuando le vio subir al ring. Porque estaba ten cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, ella se volvió en sus brazos y empezó a temblar, la abrazó como abrazaría a una hermana pequeña. Posiblemente fue allí donde empezó la complicidad entre ellos dos, él reemplazó a su hermana pequeña perdida y ella encontró a un hermano mayor en él.

Tsuna lo veía con preocupación, pero de pronto sintió que pasaban un brazo por su cuello y una voz cerca de su oído, era dulce y susurrante, era Angelo.

No te preocupes, papá y mamá seguro que tienen un plan. – le tranquilizó. – Además a sobrevivido al entrenamiento de Levi, no le pasará nada. – ¡Cómo deseaba que eso fuera cierto! Pero algo dentro de él le provocaba desazón y una opresión en el pecho.

.

.

.

¡¿Sieren-san?! – gritó Haru por el móvil. – ¡Aún no hemos llegado!

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, escuchó un volantazo y un lo que parecía un freno en seco.

¡¿Por qué paramos?! – preguntó alterada al conductor, un chico de la familia de los Bovino que había venido junto con el paquete.

¡La luz está roja! – le dijo entrando en pánico. – ¡No podemos pasar!

¡NO HAY SEMAFOROS EN ROJO EN UNA PERSECUCIÓN DE COCHES! – le gritó la morena al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Dime que al menos el paquete está a salvo. – pidió Sieren con las cejas alzadas.

Sí, eso sí. – de golpe el ruido de la rueda acelerando contra el pavimento. – Si este idiota no vuelve a hacer algo estúpido, – sonidos de un tiro y cerca suya un grito no muy masculino. – estaremos allí en quince minutos. – y cortó la llamada.

Otro giro para intentar despistar, pero se dio cuenta de que no había funcionado, ¿Por qué si esa calle ni se veía? Entonces miró por el retrovisor y vio el intermitente encendido, la estupefacción que sintió en ese momento fue rápidamente sustituida por incredulidad y luego por rabia.

¿Acabas de poner el intermitente? – preguntó con ese tono que indicaba que acababa de ver algo increíble.

Tengo que hacerlo, ¡es la ley! – cómo se notaba que ese chico era nuevo y, por si fuera poco, se acababa de sacar el carnet de conducir. Esa, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Se acabó. – se dijo Haru a sí misma.

El coche tenía una palanca para echar atrás el asiento del conductor, dejó el paquete que había estado llevando abrazado durante el camino en su asiento y activó la palanquita. El chico dio un pequeño grito de la sorpresa. Se puso sobre su regazo y empezó a conducir ella. Primero la echó atrás del todo la palanca de cambios y luego pisó el acelerador.

Se encontraron más coches por delante y dio un giro brusco a la derecha, las ruedas derrapaban sobre la calle. Subieron por una calle con una gran cuesta y por la acera, ya que era una calle peatonal y no había nadie nunca a esas horas, pues en el vecindario vivían más ancianos que otra cosa. El muchacho seguía gritando detrás de ella.

Otro giro brusco para salir a la calle principal, jugó con el freno y el acelerador para poder salir airosa de la situación. Volvió a presionar el acelerador, pero unos de los coches de sus perseguidores de había chocado con otro que transportaba una rampa, la susodicha había quedado entre ambos coches y eso le dio a Haru una idea suicida. Que ejecutó de todos modos, seguramente influenciada por la adrenalina que le corría por las venas en esos momentos.

Cuando estaban ya muy cerca, activó pisó el acelerador a fondo al mismo tiempo que activaba el freno de mano y giraba el volante con una mano, el coche se deslizó por la rampa de lado y voló de forma horizontal. Aterrizó sobre un puente y lo recorrió a toda velocidad, finalmente dio un giro brusco a la derecha sin disminuir nunca su presión sobre el acelerador. Al salir del oscuro y estrecho callejón, por fin, pisó el freno y detuvo el coche. Estaban a salvo, en territorio de Vongola.

Fon y Colonello los estaban esperando desde hacía unos diez minutos, habían llegado justo a tiempo, quince minutos exactos, como había prometido Haru por teléfono. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y salió por ella, llevándose el paquete consigo. Colonello apuntó al muchacho con una pistola mientras este salía de su papel de chico asustadizo.

Encontramos un cuerpo que coincidía con la foto del chico que se suponía iba a venir con la mercancía. – le informó Fon con una sonrisa amable. – Colonello, encárgate tú. – le pidió y se volvió a Haru, quien no soltaba el paquete, la cogió en brazos al estilo princesa y se la llevó de allí saltando de tejado en tejado, tenían que darse prisa o Lambo estaría en graves problemas.

Y ahora, ¿Me dirás quién te envía o tengo que torturarte? – preguntó el rubio.

Chang. – respondió secamente, era el rival de Balalaika, la madre de Iván, de Roanapur.

Muy bien, se lo haré saber a Balalaika. – le dijo.

Entonces hazme un favor y mátame, prefiero un tiro en la frente a que me torturen mis jefes. – le pidió el chico chino. Colonello sonrió.

No, te mandaré con pasaje a Italia, allí podrás alistarte en el ejército. – le dijo, él no era ningún asesino, él era un soldado. – Diles que vas de mi parte y de la de Lal, si una vez allí te matan no será cosa mía.

El chico se quedó en blanco, nadie había sido tan amable con él en toda su vida. Sonrió y unas cuantas lágrimas le vinieron a los ojos. Estaba feliz de haber aceptado ese dichoso trabajo, que nadie más quería aceptar porque se enfrentaban a los Arcobaleno, y de haberse encontrado con este hombre rubio y ojos azules con pinta de militar.

Colonello se sintió bien consigo mismo, había hecho una buena acción. Llamó a sus contactos y en media hora estuvieron allí, acababa de darle a alguien un nuevo propósito en la vida y una nueva vida, el pensamiento le hizo sonreír orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! Quería darle un poco de protagonismo a Haru y esto es lo que ha salido, creo que ya os imaginais cuál es el paquete ¿Verdad?

Para los que no hayan visto "Black Lagoon", Balalaika y Chang tienen una especie de rivalidad y se intentan cazar mutuamente o eso es lo que me pareció a mí.

Frase del capítulo: "El éxito no es la clave de la felicidad, la felicidad es la clave del éxito. Si amas lo que estás a¡haciendo tendrás éxito." - Herman Cain.

Nos vemos!


	25. La pelea del trueno, parte 2

Ciao! Cómo estáis? Espero que bien, debo decir que no me esperaba que solamente una persona me mandase un review, gracias Hibari, eres un sol.

Disclamer: KHR! no me pertenece.

No es que os vaya a exigir un número específico de reviews para que suba el siguiente pero... digamos que me he sentido un poco abandonada. Y tengo otras historias que atender así que... bueno, si no tengo ningún indicio de interés por esta historia quizás deje de priorizarla.

"No es lo mismo decir _Voy a matarte_ , que decir _Sé a qué colegio va tu hijo_ ".

Estas son las traducciones del capítulo

1\. Matriarca

2\. Bebé dorado

3\. Diminutivo que le da Lambo a Sabina

* * *

Cuando Haru llegó a la escuela, cargando con el bazuka como si le fuese la vida en ello, lo primero que escuchó fue una exclamación ahogada de I-pin. Se mordía los labios y tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas impotentes, las piernas estaban firmemente plantadas en el suelo, sus rodillas no temblaban como habían temblado las de Hana la noche anterior al ver a Ryohei recibiendo una paliza por parte de Lussuria.

Lambo por otro lado tenía varias heridas, la más grave una en el costado, se la agarraba mientras jadeaba pesadamente. La sangre manaba a través de su herida, a pesar de que la presionaba tan fuerte como se lo permitían su estado y la pelea.

Desde luego, esa motosierra es algo a tener en cuenta. – le dijo a Sabina sonriendo.

No es mi pasatiempo preferido herir a chicos guapos pero qué se le va a hacer. – se lamentó la muchacha con esa voz que parecía hacerse más y más suave hasta llegar a convertirse en miel y seda cuanto más la usaba. – Cielos, mi voz ya ha vuelto a su estado original. – le dijo con odio en los ojos, era como si odiase su propia voz.

¿Odias tu voz acaso? – le preguntó Lambo, la chica pisó el cable que había traído para cargar la motosierra, con el fin de renovar las baterías conectándola al circuito eléctrico.

No sabes cuánto. – le respondió, sus ojos bicolor se oscurecieron, a pesar de los focos que usaban para poder ver en esa noche tormentosa aparte de los fogonazos de luz que provocaba el circuito eléctrico. – ¿Sabes sobre la serpiente bajo la flor?

Se aplica a ti, por lo que he visto hasta ahora. – le dijo, había sido buena idea dejar que Angelo le pasase uno de los inventos de Verde, una piedra de llamas, era un proceso por el que podías condensar las llamas de un determinado elemento y almacenarlas como si fueran piedras.

Tenía que ganar tiempo para poder absorberla toda, el efecto no era inmediato ni mucho menos claro, pero si lo conseguía se volvería una cuestión de segundos volver a estar como nuevo. Sonrió mientras miraba a la rubia delante suya, parecía que se acercaba una historia de vida, perfecto, solo un poco más de presión.

No me irás a decir que quieres oír la historia de cómo llegó la serpiente hasta flor, supongo. – le contestó.

Deja de gandulear, si quieres darle un discursito sobre tu vida hazlo después de reducirlo a una pulpa sangrienta. – le ordenó Ieyasu.

Chico, yo estoy aquí para aprender, no para escuchar tus órdenes. – le devolvió en el mismo tono. Precisamente por eso Alice había llegado a adorar a la chica, amaba su lengua. – ¿Por dónde iba? Oh sí, esperaba tu respuesta.

Me encantaría preciosa. – le dijo coqueto.

Te vas a arrepentir de eso. – murmuró cerrando los ojos, apoyó la motosierra en el suelo y se apoyó en ella como si fuera un bastón. – Bien, empecemos pues la asquerosa historia de mi vida.

Mi abuela estaba enferma, pero era la matriarca de la familia y la única que reconocía el matrimonio de mis padres, un extranjero, un francés venido de nadie sabía dónde. Mi padre conoció a mi madre cuando el negocio de la familia estaba en apuros, era un chef reconocido que había tenido problemas en su anterior trabajo y mi abuela al verlo y tras hablar con él un rato, lo contrató temporalmente. Mi abuela era una mujer con gran visión de negocios, si alguien era útil o tenía potencial lo "captaba" y lo traía a casa, tras una prueba le daba un puesto de trabajo. Era una mujer amable y que rezumaba cariño por cada poro de su piel, cuando mi madre fue descubierta leyendo las cartas que le pasaba mi padre a escondidas la única que la defendió fue mi abuela. Por aquel entonces mi madre estaba comprometida con un hombre influyente que daría apoyo económico a la familia y nos ayudaría a crecer, pero se descubrió que era un miembro de las triadas chinas, al saber eso mi abuela por su honor, tan grande como su carisma, desechó el enlace.

Mi madre no podría haber estado más dichosa, quedaba libre de un matrimonio de conveniencia con un hombre demasiado autoritario para su gusto y su madre, Nǚ jiāzhǎng1, la apoyaba en su relación porque veía futuro en la persona que había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida. Entonces se casaron y me tuvieron a mí, una niña con los heterocromía y rasgos mezclados, representaba la viva mezcla de culturas de ambos. Mi abuela me llamaba Nǚ yīng jīn de2, decía que había sido enviada como una bendición de Fuxi, el dios del Cielo del Este, el primero de los cinco dioses del cielo.

Sin embargo, la vida me ha enseñado que la felicidad no es algo que merezcamos sino algo que ganamos, algo con lo que se nos bendice, algo por lo que luchamos, algo que nos encontramos. Mi abuela murió, y los conflictos empezaron, el resto de la familia no aceptó a mi padre y acabamos huyendo los tres, mi felicidad llegó a su fin en el mismo momento en el que ella partió de este mundo. Desde entonces todo fueron peleas, discusiones, mi madre estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como un diamante entre piedras, mi padre no podía mantener ese nivel que ella tanto demandaba.

De repente un día todo empezó a mejorar, mi padre había conseguido el dinero para abrir un restaurante, que fue un gran éxito en principio. Los años pasaron y llegué a la edad de catorce años, el negocio empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Ninguno sabía por qué, todo fue de mal en peor hasta que un día unos hombres vinieron a casa, eran los subordinados del antiguo prometido de mi madre, los reconoció en seguida. Una gran discusión tuvo lugar esa noche en casa, mi madre le gritó tanto a mi padre y viceversa que pensé que llegarían a las manos, aunque esa noche cuando mi padre levantó el puño se golpeó a sí mismo, y dijo esto "A una mujer no se la debe golpear ni con el pétalo de una flor", le sangraba la boca mientras evitaba la mirada estupefacta de mi madre. Ella se puso a llorar y lo abrazó como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte.

A la mañana siguiente me dijeron nos iríamos, pero que ellos se adelantarían para evitar que nos capturaran a todos. Me dejaron en casa de una amiga mía para pasar el fin de semana y se fueron, no volví a verlos nunca, pero sí que tuve noticias de ellos pronto.

Unos hombres irrumpieron en casa de mi amiga y casi la matan a ella y a su familia, a mí, que no paraba de revolverme, me dejaron inconsciente y con una brecha en la cabeza del golpe, aún siento la sangre gotear lentamente por mi cara y mi pelo pegado allí por donde pasaba el fluido, es una sensación ciertamente desagradable, ¿No estás de acuerdo?

No importa, el caso es que me desperté con otras ropas y las manos atadas, pero lo peor de todo fue que estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas. Un hombre me miraba desde la butaca que estaba a la izquierda de la cama matrimonial mientras fumaba, lo que creo adivinar hoy en día, opio, en ese momento no podía importarme menos pero el olor que despedía el humo se volvió tan común para mí que acabé adivinándolo. En ese momento solo era una chica adolescente confundida y muy asustada.

Me dijo que se alegraba de que estuviera despierta y si tenía mejor la cabeza, entonces noté el vendaje y la falta de dolor que debería prometer una herida así. Me explicó con todo lujo de detalles cómo habían matado a mi madre de asfixia frente a mi padre que impotente solo podía llorar a lágrima viva y gritar como si lo estuvieran matándolo a él, "Lloró como el hijo de puta que era" me aseguró, a él lo hirieron en el estómago y lo dejaron desangrarse lentamente, lejos de mi madre y frente a los ojos del hombre que tenía delante de mí, "Se arrastró como un gusano para llegar hasta lo que debió ser mío en un principio" sonrió mientras veía como me rompía bajo el peso de la verdad y de la escena que me acompañaría en mis peores pesadillas por el resto de mis días.

Yo era el vivo símbolo de la traición de mi madre, pero no me mataría, tenía "otros planes" para mí, planes que le salieron muy rentables debo decir. Me vendió, rota y virgen a una casa de putas de Roanaprana, no sé cuánto pasé allí, creo que medio año aproximadamente. No describiré la experiencia. Escapé una noche y corrí a esconderme en el sitio más cercano que encontré, resultó ser el lugar de trabajo de mi maestra, Sawyer, la limpiadora.

Desde entonces soy su aprendiz, es increíble que todo parezca un sueño lejano ahora, un año después de salir de ese agujero de mierda. En fin, ahora voy a una psicóloga y me he vengado de ese hijo de puta. Lo asfixié y lo desmembré, quemé los restos y tiré las cenizas al volcán más cercano que encontré, espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno ahora mismo.

El silencio era abrumador, pero lo más perturbador de todo era la sonrisa suave que adornaba su cara. El mundo de la mafia siempre había sido oscuro, pero esa historia, solo conseguía que la sangre le hirviera en las venas a todos los presentes. Ieyasu no era la excepción, los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos de apretar sus puños y temblaba de ira, las únicas que no se inmutaron era Cervello 1 y 2.

¿Te ha dado tiempo a reponerte? – preguntó la chica con la dulzura de la miel, siempre habían alabado los "dulces sonidos" que hacía. Solo fue la serpiente bajo la flor una vez, cuando fue a visitar al miembro de las triadas que la había vendido, le hizo pensar que era un servicio de agradecimiento de la casa de putas y le clavó la aguja envenenada que llevaba escondida en la manga cuando la abrazó para sentir cómo de buena era la mercancía que le habían enviado. – Bien, viene otro rayo. – le avisó y accionó la motosierra, sus heridas se curaron al segundo de decirlo.

Lambo estaba demasiado fuera de sí, no se concentraba, no era capaz de golpear a la chica, simplemente no podía.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro. Haru le había lanzado el bazuca de los diez años y quien estaba allí ahora no era otro que Lambo adulto, con veinte años a la espalda.

Esa vaca estúpida utilizó la bazuca de los diez años… – se sorprendió Hayato, era el que menos sorprendido estaba por la historia de Sabina. Es más, podía considerarse afortunada, otras caen en las drogas o no logran escapar. Pero ahora tenían una pelea entre manos, no era momento de sentir compasión por nadie y menos del bando enemigo, la vaca estúpida era su prioridad en ese momento.

¿Q-qué es lo que va a pasar? – Tsuna reaccionó con el sonido del fuerte disparo de la bazuka. Cuando eran niños les había pasado a veces que Lambo se caía en la bazuka y llegaba el Lambo de quince años pero ahora… solo dios sabía lo que podía pasar.

Un humo rosa salió del arma de color violeta y en poco tiempo se espesó, un minuto después oían una voz madura quejarse del lío en el que seguramente su pasado yo se acababa de meter.

Reborn por su lado sonreía como el gato que se bebió la leche mientras el humo empezaba a dispersarse. Los relámpagos crepitaban alrededor del humo rosa, una extraña combinación que puso en guardia a Sabina.

¿Qué es esta abrumadora sensación? – se preguntó Viper cuyos sentidos se pusieron tan alerta como los de Sabina. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

¿Es un conocido vuestro? – preguntó Ryohei a media voz, Takeshi no sabía que contestarle, pero aun así dio su opinión.

Sí, pro-probablemente. – le dijo en un intento de respuesta.

Angelo le puso la mano en el hombro a I-pin, intentando transmitirle que todo iba a salir bien ahora.

Po-podría ser… ¡¿El Lambo de veinte años en el futuro?! – se preguntó Tsuna, más para sí que para nadie más.

No, es mi prima la de Cuenca, no te digo. – le contestó Angelo cortante, a veces Tsuna hacía preguntas algo estúpidas.

Cogió el anillo unido a la cadena de que se había desprendido sin querer su versión pasada, lo miró intensamente como intentando adivinar qué era.

Si esto no es un sueño, entonces pasó un largo tiempo desde que fui invocado por la bazuca de los diez años. – se dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

¿Es realmente la vaca estúpida? – se preguntaba Hayato, tenía un aura tan diferente que si no lo hubiera visto con su propios ojos no lo creería.

Este Lambo parece muy confiable. – comentó Tsuna, feliz de verlo en buenas condiciones.

Los encuentro de nuevo. – la voz profunda de Lambo mandó escalofríos a la espalda de I-pin, sonreía mientras sus ojos verdes saltaban de una persona a otra. – Cuánta nostalgia. Qué vista tan nostálgica.

Lambo. – Tsuna no podía evitar quedarse atrapado en los ojos del mayor, reflejaban tanto dolor, tanta pena y aun así melancolía más allá de lo que podía adivinar.

Me gustaría llorar, pero no es momento para ponerse sentimental. – se volvió y vio a Sabina, la muchacha que ahora era su compañera de viaje. – Hola Sabina, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó educado, después de todo era su mejor amiga con quien estaba tratando.

¿Te conozco? – una pregunta contra otra, esa era su Sabina.

En el futuro sí. – le prometió con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, sin perder la calma en ningún momento, no era la primera ni se sería la última vez que se enfrentaría a Sabina. – Parece que mi otro yo ya ha peleado contra ti. Pero no te va a ser tan fácil conmigo.

Lo que tú digas. – le respondió la rubia. Sin perder más tiempo se lanzó a por él hombre que tenía en frente.

¡Esto es malo! ¡Cuidado con la motosierra! – le advirtió Tsuna con pánico, no era momento de preocuparse por el enemigo sino por su amigo moreno. – ¡Lambo, rápido huye!

Levi miraba a la chica sin inmutarse, su técnica era buena pero la que él había desarrollado era mucho mejor, unidireccional e imposible de evadir. Si él hubiese estado en el lugar de ella la pelea habría terminado al momento de empezar. La motosierra empezó a brillar con rayos verdes, era la llama del trueno que poseía Sabina, la transmitía al instrumento que tenía en mano y lo hacía doblemente mortal.

¡¿Por qué se queda quieto?! – a fin de cuentas la vaca estúpida sería siempre la vaca estúpida. ¡Tenía que salir de su rango de ataque o estaría perdido, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa de quedarse quieto! ¡No señor! Y, aunque moriría antes de admitirlo, le preocupaba qué le podría ocurrir a la vaca estúpida.

Muere. – susurró la de ojos heterocromáticos con una mirada mortal.

¡Lambo! – gritó Tsuna al borde de un ataque al corazón cuando no solo la motosierra tenía el doble del resplandor que hacía unos minutos sino que también los rayos había llenado el circuito. No había forma humana de sobrevivir a eso.

Ha sido golpeado por Sabina junto con el circuito eléctrico. – dijo Marmmon con el tono tranquilo de quien sabe el futuro. – El daño se habrá multiplicado varias veces. Se ha carbonizado. – dictaminó sin piedad.

Mierda, no tiene ningún lugar para correr. – señaló Hayato con los dientes apretados. Por si no era lo suficientemente malo que lo estuviese atacando una profesional.

Cielos Bina3, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al sentir a la chica intentar tirar del arma.

¡¿Qué?! – al dispersarse la luz creada por el ataque conjunto pudo apreciar que la motosierra no se movía, el otro la tenía atrapada entre sus palmas, haciendo presión para detenerla. La electricidad no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, la cara de estupefacción de ella solo consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Lambo, ¿Hacía cuánto no había visto a Sabina poner esa cara?

Observa. – le ordenó volviendo a ponerse serio. – Elettrico Reverse. – soltó la motosierra y ella de la impresión no se movía aún. De un golpe devolvió toda la electricidad al suelo y de paso rompió los cristales de las ventanas. Si Tsuna no hubiera estado tan estresado por la pelea se habría preocupado de lo que hubiera pensado Hibari.

¿Has devuelto esa gran cantidad de energía a la tierra? – se asombró la rubia, a la cual sus sentidos la traicionaron y saltó varios metros atrás, motosierra en mano.

Para mí la electricidad es como un gatito pequeño. – le respondió.

Por favor. – no pudo evitarlo, esa actitud la enervaba.

He creado el perfecto Elettrico Cuoio. – le informó, la electricidad resplandeció en sus manos como si estuviera de acuerdo con él.

¡Increíble! ¿Este es el Lambo de diez años en el futuro? – se preguntó Tsuna con alegría

Es en serio un pararrayos. – Angelo no pudo evitar comentarlo, era difícil creerlo, incluso si acababa de demostrarlo.

Mejor de lo que esperábamos. – una voz femenina irrumpió en medio de la escena. Al contrario que los demás ella si llevaba paraguas. Sieren había ido a ver la pelea.

¡Mamma! – se sorprendieron los hermanos.

¡Sieren-san! – dijo feliz el peliplateado.

Aposté a su potencial para que floreciera como el Guardián del Rayo. – les informó mientras más de uno se refugiaba bajo su paraguas.

¡Increíble! – se sorprendió Yamamoto.

¿Por qué no nos lo dijo desde el principio? – se quejó Squalo, quien había estado grabando con una cámara de video por orden de Xanxus justo al empezar la pelea.

¡Realmente no lo entiendo pero, él va a ganar! – se emocionó Ryohei.

¡Gracias al cielo! – se alegró Tsuna dejando reposar su peso en el pecho de su hermano, a quien tenía a la espalda.

¡Sí! ¡La batalla es tuya! – animó Hayato por una vez. – ¡Vamos vaca estúpida! ¡Si pierdes no te lo perdonaré! – el muchacho de veinte años no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas

Es un poco embarazoso que estén felices por mí. – le dijo con una sonrisa mirando hacia atrás.

¿Me podéis decir, ya de paso, porque estáis todos apiñados a mí alrededor como si fuera una mamá pájaro? – preguntó Sieren con una ceja alzada y una cara de denotaba lo absurdo que sería el cuadro si lo viera.

Tienes un paraguas. – le contestó Haru a su derecha.

"Por eso os intenté hacer llevar uno…" pensó la otra, en su lugar suspiró y se resignó a tenerlos así hasta el fin de la pelea.

Entonces fue cuando los cuernos llenos de cicatrices que estaban en el suelo llamaron la atención de Lambo, su "pasado yo" los había dejado caer mientras esquivaba a Sabina.

Esos son… – fue a cogerlos mientras Sabina lo miraba furiosa. – Cielos.

Te golpearé directamente en el corazón. – se dijo Sabina.

Usando los cuernos para desviar la motosierra, esquivó todos y cada uno de los ataques de ella. Con una patada logró mandarla a unos cuantos metros.

He estado buscándolos siempre y aquí están. – aunque no parecía alegre por haber encontrado los cuernos ciertamente. – Con ese último ataque, su caparazón se rompió, y su verdadera se ha revelado. – con un par de crujidos el caparazón se empezó a romper y cayó a trozos, revelando el "vaca estúpida" que Hayato le había escrito antes para aligerar el ambiente a su manera. – Las palabras insultantes que Gokudera escribió en ellos…

¡Acabo de escribir eso! – se sorprendió, a pesar de que parecían nuevos cuando los escribió hacía un rato ahora era como si de pronto hubiese pasado mucho tiempo por esos cuernos. No había duda de que eran los mismos cuernos pero dentro de diez años.

¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Tsuna, la pelea se volvía cada vez más extraña.

Esos cuernos le pertenecen al Lambo de diez años en el futuro. – le dijo su padre, quien tenía un paraguas en mano, le había pedido a Sieren que se lo trajera y esta, a regañadientes, había cumplido. Los que no cabían bajo el paraguas de Sieren se pegaron a Reborn, "la venganza es dulce" se dijo Sieren con una sonrisa ladina. – El jefe de la familia Bovino me los dio. Y yo se los di a Lambo, pero pensé que se figuraría qué hacer con ellos, no que tendríamos que traer la bazuka nosotros.

Para eso estoy yo cariño. – le dijo Sieren sin borrar su sonrisa. – Conozco a ese niño como si fuera mi sobrino, sabía que no iba a ocurrírsele. – a más de uno se le pasó por la cabeza la frase de "¡Cuánta confianza!" y una gota le resbaló a I-pin por el cuello, desgraciadamente Sieren-san tenía razón.

El susodicho se había quitado y tirado los cuernos mientras tanto, parecía mirarlos con un poco de rencor incluso. Se puso los originales y no pudo evitar sonreír con deleite.

Como suponía, estos se sienten mucho mejor que los cuernos de repuesto. – cerró los ojos disfrutando por un momento más de la sensación que le daban, era como regresar a casa tras un largo viaje. – Ahora podré usar toda mi fuerza.

Sabina envolvió su motosierra con llamas del atributo del trueno, un fulgor verde iluminó sus ojos, verde y caramelo, así como el resto de su figura. Por mucho que Lambo amará a I-pin tenía que admitir que Sabina estaba hermosa, las gotas de la ligera lluvia le pegaban el pelo a la cara y parecían cristales del mismo color que su ojo encendidos por las llamas relampagueantes. Era una beldad mortal y morbosa.

¡No fallaré esta vez! – le advirtió agachándose, se puso en posición de ataque.

No pretendo esquivarlo. – le advirtió sonriente, era en momentos como ese que Takeshi se preguntaba si no eran fuerzas de la naturaleza las que peleaban, el nivel de destrucción que podían causar se le asemejaba a las de los rayos y truenos que pueden prender un árbol y desatar un infierno con un simple roce. – Set de rayo.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara con sus últimas palabras, incluso si la chica no tenía el poder al que él estaba acostumbrado a recibir cuando practicaba con ella en su tiempo, sabía que era poderosa.

Un enorme trueno rojizo descendió de los cielos, Lambo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, pronto sus cuernos rebosaban energía.

Toma esto, ¡Elettrico Cornuta! – todos pensaban que no iba a funcionar, si los cuernos no hacían contacto físico con el objetivo. Pero esta vez era diferente, diez años dan para mucho.

Estúpido. Ya conozco esa técnica. – los ojos de ella se entrecerraron para ver mejor a su objetivo en ese mar de luz.

Tiene una debilidad fatal. – masculló Angelo, Lambo y él solían entrenar a veces, por lo que conocía perfectamente el ataque del otro moreno.

Si no conecta no tiene efecto. – recordó Viper en voz alta.

Ese corto alcance le matará. – no era que Ieyasu estuviese especialmente contento con un muerto, ni tampoco le importaba mucho. Sin embargo, el olor a carne quemada y tener que deshacerse de un cadáver no era algo que fuera de su interés, se imaginaba que no era precisamente agradable.

Ese era mi antiguo yo. – sonrió Lambo para sí mismo.

¡¿Ha estirado el ataque eléctrico?! – incluso Tsuna se sorprendió cuando de pronto no solo los cuernos contenían electricidad sino que esta había conectado entre ambos y creaba una especie de espada.

Sabina tuvo que poner la motosierra de lado, pero al hacerlo no le quedó otra que apoyarla en su otro brazo. En un principio los guantes de material aislante la protegieron pero el agua no ayudaba que resistiesen.

Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú. Vuelve más tarde. – le aconsejó a la chica que se negaba a darse por vencida.

Lambo puso más presión sobre ella, los guantes se destrozaron y un grito agudo y agónico sobrepasó el sonido de los truenos chocando entre sí.

Sabina, retírate. Si continuo morirás. – no era que quisiera dañar a su compañera y mucho menos matarla. Pero era tozuda como ella sola. Lambo vio con un horror creciente como la piel de porcelana de ella pronto se volvía roja.

La electricidad ahora empezaba a desgarrar la ropa, preparada para soportarla hasta cierto punto y viajaba por su cuerpo sin control, marcándola.

" _Tú aún no lo sabes, pero estas marcas las hiciste tú."_ le había dicho una vez mientras le curaba las heridas, era como si relámpagos adornaran su piel, patrones zigzagueantes de color blanco. Él la había mirado sin comprender y le había echado la culpa a los medicamentos de que su amiga dijese cosas extrañas.

Más gritos desgarraban su garganta, el pánico estaba empezando a apoderarse de los presentes.

Sabina para. – le suplicó el moreno. – No quiero hacerte más daño.

Lo que no se imaginaba es que ella no tenía en la mente otra cosa que parar, pero si dejaba de sostener la motosierra el ataque de su contrincante le daría de lleno. Hacía tiempo que había parado de dirigir sus llamas a la motosierra, todo lo que veía era un resplandor rojizo. Lo extraño fue que nunca llegó a preguntarse si iba a morir, tenía una creencia tan firme de que sobreviviría que no le cabía la menor duda de ello.

En un segundo el humo lo cubrió de los pies a la cabeza y en lugar del otro apareció Lambo, de quince años, que no sabía que estaba pasando pero parecía estar a punto de coger una pulmonía.

Le castañeaban los dientes y temblaba como si no hubiera un mañana. El rayo desapareció en mismo momento que su invocador y Sabina cayó al suelo inconsciente. De los guantes no quedaba nada, las medias que llevaba estaban llenas de agujeros por la electricidad que les había saltado al recorrer el resto del cuerpo de Sabina, el vestido tenía rotos por varios lugares, era una suerte que no se hubiera prendido fuego.

Todas las fuerzas de Sabina se habían concentrado en dos tareas, la primera sostener la motosierra y la segunda había sido usar sus llamas para evitar que el ataque afectara a sus órganos vitales y protegerse a sí misma.

Lambo no pudo evitar quitar de encima la motosierra y sostenerla entre sus brazos, fríos como el hielo, puesto que la piel de la chica estaba destrozada. Parecía tener incluso quemaduras de segundo grado en algunas zonas, necesitaban llevarla a un hospital y rápido.

Confirmado, Sabina no puede pelear más, el ganador es Lambo. – dijo Cervello 1. Y le entregó el anillo al susodicho.

Para la sorpresa de todos fue Ieyasu quien bajo de donde estaba, no sin antes ladrarle a Basil que le ayudara. Cogió a Sabina en brazos y Basil cogió la motosierra.

Puedo ser un hijo de puta, pero aunque no os lo creáis también yo tengo corazón. – les advirtió. Con la chica en brazos pasó al lado de los dos grupitos que se habían formado alrededor de Reborn y Sieren.

Esta última le tiró un paraguas a Basil, él le sonrió agradecido mientras iba tras su joven maestro. Todos le miraron marcharse como quien veía una ilusión, el capullo de Ieyasu ¿Ayudando a alguien? Mañana lloverían ranas, de eso estaban bastante seguros más de uno de los presentes.

Ahora anunciaremos la siguiente batalla. – declaró Cervello 2.

Mañana por la noche, la siguiente batalla será – empezó Cervello 1, imperturbable por el ambiente que se respiraba. – La batalla de la tormenta.

¡Yes, baby! – gritó Alice, por fin era su turno. Estaba harta de no hacer nada.

Tras eso se dispersaron, Lambo no estaba precisamente feliz por el desarrollo de las cosas, sin embargo lo hecho está hecho. Se fueron a casa en un silencio solamente interrumpido por la lluvia al caer.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, como bonus os dejaré una frase más: "Beautiful writing isn't about the words we use. It's about the emotions we evoke."

Ciao!


	26. La pelea de la tormenta, parte 1

Alice, al contrario que Sabina, no tenía un pasado tan oscuro, es más, su infancia había sido bastante feliz. Todo lo feliz que puede ser la infancia de la hija de una pareja de mercenarios, sobre todo cuando tu madre tiene la mecha muy corta y es peligrosa y tu padre es un manipulador sin remedio.

Ella e Iván habían crecido juntos, su "tía" Balalaika era una mujer estricta pero cuerda, su "tío" Chang le intentaba enseñar a ser como su padre y como él mismo; era, para los estándares de las triadas chinas, un tipo paciente y simpático.

Sus otros "tíos" Dutch, Benny y su novia Janet, le solían enseñar lo que sabían sobre la vida, la informática, etc. Eran buenos con ella, la adoraban, sobre todo Janet.

Sus padres le enseñaban sobre armas, autodefensa y, bueno, a ser una mercenaria profesional en general; y lo que podrías considerar una educación normal en cualquier país del primer mundo, siendo sus maestros su madre y su padre respectivamente.

Aunque su madre pensaba que era una tontería, su padre dijo textualmente "La inteligencia abre más puertas que tus pistolas Rebeca." Fue una de las pocas veces que su padre había utilizado el nombre real de su madre, en vez de su diminutivo.

Era la única vida que conocía, de un lado para otro, media vida en el mar y un camarote lleno de libros y la otra media en Roanapur.

Pero estaba orgullosa de ser capaz de tener una educación que muchos hubieran deseado en su ciudad natal, aunque sabía que Iván siempre iba diez pasos por delante de ella. Le había enseñado a jugar al ajedrez y siempre que jugaba con él perdía estrepitosamente, al menos no tenía tan mal perder como su madre… la mayor parte del tiempo.

En ese momento estaba hablando con ella por teléfono, mientras revisaba por última vez la pistola que Balalaika le había regalado. Comprobó el cargador, lleno; contaba con dos repuestos, y la bala de la recámara también estaba en su sitio para un tiro adicional.

—Sí mamá. – le dijo medio ausente, a Revy le gustaba preguntar por los combates de otros a veces.

— _Más te vale limpiar el suelo con ese gilipollas Alice. —_ le dijo con una voz medianamente seria —. _Esa niñata de Fabiola le contará todo a la zorra de Roberta y definitivamente no la quiero restregándome por la cara que a mi hija la venció un niño bonito._

—Puedes apostar todo tu dinero por mí mamá. —a Alice le gustaba cuando Revy la llamaba "hija", eran ocasiones sumamente raras y la llenaba de orgullo que su madre esperara cosas de ella, grandes cosas para ser exactos.

— _Alice, ten cuidado. —_ ese era su padre, preocupado de que le pudiera pasar algo a su niña bonita; como siempre—. _Te queremos y estoy seguro de que nos sentiremos orgullosos de ti—._ "Eso es jugar sucio papá." Pensó la morena mientras enfundaba las pistolas y agarraba el móvil con las manos, Rock le había dado a entender que quería que ganase, igual que su madre.

—Tan diplomático como siempre papá —. Le dijo por teléfono, bajó las escaleras deprisa y se sentó en la entrada para ponerse las botas militares. No la dejaban llevarlas dentro de la casa de los Sawada —. Sabes que odio perder tanto como mamá.

— _Pero tú eres más racional —._ Eso era cierto, antes de colgar el mayor añadió algo más —. _Janet y Jonny nos van a conectar para que veamos el combate, haz que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti_ —. A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón y las mejillas se le colorearon de un rosa pálido —. _Todos te estaremos apoyando,_ —. Rock no tenía que esperar a que preguntase qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, sabía exactamente las palabras que su hija quería oír —. _Yo siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, hija. Desde el mismo momento que naciste —._ Para Rock la mera existencia de Alice ya era un milagro, su milagro y el de Revy.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja casi inaudita en su cara, la adolescente hizo un sonido afirmativo.

Iván no esperaba ver a Alice en el recibidor con una sonrisa dulce en la cara, más bien un ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, tal vez incluso un tic nervioso en el pie. Parpadeó un par de veces, incluso se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que pudo probar su sangre, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Alice no había desaparecido. Esa fue la primera vez que pensó que Alice era bonita.

Entonces se percató de la presencia del ruso y le miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Había cortado la llamada y se acercó al rubio con la velocidad del rayo.

—Tú no has visto nada —. Siseó con sus caras a centímetros, le había cogido de las solapas del abrigo para que cualquier cosa que dijeran quedara como un susurro y diera, si alguien los veía, una sensación de pelea.

—Claro que no Alice, claro que no —. Le confirmó con una sonrisa sarcástica —. Pero no sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de besarme querida —. Le replicó de forma ingeniosa.

—Deberías cuidar esa lengua tuya o puede que un día de estos te la arranque a mordiscos.

—No sabía que fueras sádica princesa —. Subió las cejas con sorpresa fingida y una sonrisa astuta, pareja de la que se extendía en el rostro de Alice.

—Como dicen, "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan." —. Dijo suavemente —. No soy la única sádica aquí presente.

Lo soltó antes de que pudiera darle otra de sus respuestas afiladas, y salió por la puerta como si no tuviera que esperar a nadie, esperando que nadie notara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

.

.

.

Tarde, Gokudera llegaba tarde. Muy tarde, y a todos se les estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

Finalmente el susodicho llegó, haciendo explotar. Más propiedad de la escuela destruida… Hibari iba a matarles.

—Perdón por la espera, décimo —. El torso vendado, la camisa azul solamente tenía un botón abrochado, la mitad del anillo de la tormenta colgaba de su cuello a la vista de todos —. Hayato Gokudera, presente —. Tenía una cara que gritaba lo serio que era para él la pelea de los anillos.

—¡Hayato! —. El alivio invadió a Tsuna de pronto.

—¡Cabeza de pulpo! —. Ryohei también estaba presente, quien había insistido en ir a pesar de que Colonello le había dicho expresamente que no.

Todos estaban aliviados de ver que por fin había llegado, por un segundo pensaron que le había ocurrido algo grave.

—Reconocemos que él luchara porque llegó dentro del tiempo designado —. Anunció Cerbello I.

—¡Bien! —. Exclamó Ryohei, por un segundo pensó que no iba a llegar.

—¡¿Dónde cojones estabas?! —. Le gritó Angelo, enfadado por la tardanza de su amigo. Le salían chispas de los ojos y parecía que iba a fulminar a su amigo con la mirada, Tsuna intentó calmarle.

Lambo e I-pin estaban en casa, el moreno había pescado un resfriado que lo había dejado en la cama con fiebre probablemente para una semana, lo cual era en opinión de Hayato patético para un guardián de Vongola. Haru y Hana se habían ofrecido a ayudar a la china a cuidarlo, por si acaso habían dejado a Fon y Colonello con ellas, uno por sus conocimientos en medicina china y a ambos por protección.

Sieren por su lado había quedado con un informante de Shinjuku que tenía fama de ser un manipulador y un capullo con complejo de dios. A veces se cuestionaba por qué seguían siendo amigos… aunque el moreno no dejaba pasar la ocasión de invitarla a su casa a tomar el té, siendo ella una de sus muy escasos amigos.

—Nos tenías preocupados, ¿Te habías dormido o algo? —. Preguntó Takeshi con una sonrisa floja.

—¡Claro que no! —. Le gritó el otro hecho una furia. Se volvió a Tsuna con una sonrisa amable —. Lo siento, décimo. Me ha tomado algo de tiempo estar listo…

"Pues como sea por la ropa…" pensó Alice molesta. ¿Quién venía arreglado a una pelea? Una cosa es que Sabina lo hubiera hecho porque la iba a ayudar (ropa no conductora de electricidad), sin embargo, otra cosa era lucirse y eso era precisamente lo que parecía estar haciendo ese peli-plateado.

—Ya veo —. Le respondió el castaño aliviado, mientras revisaba de arriba abajo la cantidad de cartuchos de dinamita que llevaba en todos los cinturones y bolsillos… un número ciertamente peligroso cabría decir.

—Ahora estoy completamente preparado —. Le dijo sonriente, "Si con esa cantidad de dinamita te pareciera que no lo estás sería preocupante…" pensaron sus propios aliados y más de un enemigo —. Deje que yo me encargue.

—Bien —. Su tono era amable y ligero —. Pero… —. Al volverse el timbre de su voz se volvió serio de nuevo y miró al grupo contrario con recelo. Quienes exhibían sus sonrisas arrogantes y su sed de sangre llenaba el lugar.

Extrañamente, ni Basil ni Ieyasu estaban presentes. Quizás fuera por pereza, pocos sabían que estaban en el hospital con Sabina y aunque se lo hubieran dicho nadie en su sano juicio lo creería si no lo vieran sentado en la silla del cuarto de hospital, leyendo una revista de deportes.

Basil se sentía tentado de echarle una foto, al final, si compartía la sangre de su maestro no podía ser tan malo… o eso empezaba a pensar el muchacho de ojos azules.

—Yo pensar que él estar asustado y huir —. Dijo Lásmita, esforzándose tan poco en su construcción de frases como siempre, igual que su madre… o que su padre para el caso, a fin de cuentas ninguno había pisado jamás Japón. Tendría que llevarles algo de regalo… Nah.

—Creo que debería haber huido —. Comentó Iván, mirando de reojo a la morena de ojos ambarinos —. La sed de sangre de Alice es más alta de lo normal hoy… —. Exhibía una sonrisa que solo podía caer en la categoría de carnívora.

"Su oponente es una experta en pistolas y cuerpo a cuerpo…" pensó Tsuna preocupado.

Hayato no era malo en el cuerpo a cuerpo pero sus armas eran de distancia media… estaba en desventaja con Alice quien podía usarlas tanto a quemarropa como a distancia media. "Espero que Hayato esté bien."

—Antes de explicaros el campo de batalla, tenemos algo que informarles —. Dijo Cerbello I, inexpresiva como de costumbre —. Una de las Cerbello tuvo que ser cambiada por problemas de salud —. Informó impasible, parecía que Lambo no era único que había cogido un resfriado…

—Encantada —. Saludó la parecía ser Cerbello III, aunque no parecía muy feliz.

—Se parece a la que remplazaron —. Comentó Ryohei. "¡Si son idénticas!" pensó la familia Arconaleno-Di notte.

—Cerbello tiene muchas piezas de repuesto —. Concluyó Reborn. Casi parecían clones, siempre le había dado mala espina esa organización.

—Esta noche el campo será toda la tercera planta —. Informó Cerbello I —. También incluye la parte oeste que está conectada con esta área. Y no solo los pasillos, sino también las clases de esta planta.

"Bien, este es mi tipo de terreno, con una gran cantidad de obstáculos." Pensó el chico de ojos verdes. Pero claro, también era el tipo de terreno de Alice.

—Sin embargo… —. Empezó una de las Cerbello otra vez.

Un temblor sacudió el suelo, las puertas de una de las aulas y de pronto todo salió por la ventana en pedazos y atravesó la ventana, cayendo finalmente al vacío. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Fue el pensamiento colectivo.

Cerbello III trajo una especie de máquina extraña que tenía aspecto de ventilador. Y Cerbello I dedicó los siguientes minutos a explicar para qué servía y cómo funcionaba.

—Hemos puesto Turbinas de Huracán, como esta, en varios lugares del campo de batalla —. A todos les sonó raro ese nombre —. Tiene cuatro rejillas de ventilación y están diseñadas para crear una poderosa ráfaga al azar-

—Quieta ahí —. Reborn la cortó en seco —. ¿Quién va a pagar todo esto? Porque te aseguró que Vongola no, Nono no es estúpido, ni nosotros tampoco. Y a esto añádele las reparaciones y el material dañado que tenéis que comprar de nuevo —. Las mujeres fruncieron el ceño desaprobatoriamente. Y para ese momento Reborn ya había contactado con Timoteo, quien estaba al borde de una taquicardia al ver las facturas que le estaban enviando, eran ricos sí… pero el dinero no crecía en los árboles.

Tras unos breves minutos un mensaje llegó al teléfono de Cerbello I y III, no habría más preparativos extraordinarios, para nadie, se buscarían un sitio con las condiciones adecuadas y punto. Fin de la historia, Vongola no iba a desperdiciar más dinero por las idioteces de una organización en la que nadie confiaba.

Tsuna sonrió, parecía un ángel pero por dentro estaba bailando de felicidad, las Cervello estaban fuera de juego, "Gracias papá".

—Es un verdadero campo de tormentas… —. Comentó Angelo, quien aunque feliz por la intervención del abuelo, seguía preocupado por los cacharros que habían instalado.

—Y esta vez, habrá un tiempo límite para la pelea —. Siguió informando Cerbello I, descolocada aún por las palabras de su jefe. ¿Cómo había llegado esa información tan rápido a los oídos del Vongola? Debería haber tardado un poco más… un informante moreno y de ojos rojos sonrió mientras jugaba con su tablero de ajedrez y una mujer de pelo blanco tomaba té en su sillón, a muchos kilómetros de la escuela secundaria Namimori —. Quince minutos desde el inicio de la pelea, a menos que uno de ellos tome posesión del Anillo de la Tormenta, las bombas dentro de las Turbinas de Huracán explotaran en turnos y destruirán el piso completamente.

Tsuna se echó las manos a la cabeza, Hibari iba a matarle; y Hayato, conociéndole, posiblemente se matase solo por ser demasiado testarudo.

"Ósea, que mañana no hay escuela." Pensaron los estudiantes y profesor de la secundaria.

—Y yo pensaba que papá era sádico… —. Murmuró Angelo mientras Tsuna se quejaba casi a gritos de lo irrazonable de todo esto.

—Chicos, mañana vendréis a casa para que os demos clases particulares —. Les informó Reborn, sonriendo de forma siniestra. Sí, su era definitivamente sádico…

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que el informante de Sieren se había auto-invitado a la casa de los Arcobaleno-Di Notte. Pero la única preocupación de Sieren era otra (su famiglia luchando a muerte con unas jueces sádicas e irritantes a niveles estratosféricos, un grupo de asesinos, en el cual se incluía una Arcobaleno, etc.)

—Si ambos mueren solo significa que ninguno era lo suficientemente acto como para ser el guardián de la Tormenta —. Fue la primera vez que Cerbello III había hablado, excluyendo ese escueto saludo del principio.

—Espero que os deis cuenta de que en el peor de los casos destruiréis también el Anillo de la Tormenta —. Les advirtió Reborn. Sin embargo, ellas hicieron como si no hubiera abierto la boca, le estaban empezando a tocar la moral.

Nono iba a oírle, ¿A quién es su sano juicio se le ocurría poner estas locas a juzgar?

—¿Soy el único que quiere presentar a sus rasgos faciales a un elemento fundamental en la construcción de muros y edificios, repetidamente? —. AKA 'Quiero estrellarles un ladrillo en la cara". Reborn le puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de camaradería.

—Es lo más bonito que te he oído decir en días —. Le dijo Tsuna a su hermano —. Aunque yo, sinceramente, preferiría presentarlas a un pez selacio marino, del suborden de los escuálidos, muy voraz, de gran tamaño, cuerpo fusiforme y hendiduras branquiales laterales, boca grande situada en la parte inferior de la cabeza y provista de varias filas de dientes cortantes.

—Veo que has estado prestando atención a mis lecciones de biología —. Le alabó Reborn cuando dio la perfecta definición de tiburón.

—¿Una pelea a muerte? —. A Hayato se le dibujó una sonrisa —. Suena interesante.

—¡Vamos a hacer un corro, al extremo! —. Gritó Ryohei, dos segundos después estaba en el suelo, desmayado.

—Solo lo he puesto a dormir —. Dijo Shamal, que nadie sabía de dónde había salido, con una sonrisa floja —. He venido a burlarme de tu pelea, Hayato~.

—Muérete pronto —. Fue la única bienvenida que le dio su "alumno".

—¡Que frío! —. Se quejó el doctor y puso la mano en el pecho como si lo hubieran herido —. No estará por aquí la bella Sieren para… —. Se cortó en seco cuando sintió el aura asesina de Reborn –. No importa… ¡Pero mira cuántas bellezas aquí reunidas!

–Te acercas y te pego un tiro.

–Absténgase de tocarnos.

–Yo cortar a este pervertido por la mitad si él acercar más.

–No dejaría que me tocaras ni aunque me pagases un billón de dólares.

Shamal estaba en una esquina oscura y abrazando sus rodillas por el frío tratamiento de las "beldades" presentes en la sala.

Cerbello l les hizo un gesto a casi todos, mientras que Cerbello III pedía a los combatientes que se quedaran dónde estaban, y bajaron a la segunda planta, donde les indicaron que no traspasasen una línea imaginaria en el suelo.

—Debido a que el campo de hoy es muy amplio, transmitiremos la pelea hasta el área de espectadores —. Habló Cerbello I. Una multitud de láseres desde el suelo al techo se hicieron presentes en el pequeño espacio de la segunda planta al que habían bajado, todos juntos en ese pequeño espacio; era algo incómodo —. Y habrá láseres infrarrojos entre el área de los espectadores y el campo de batalla para prevenir cualquier interferencia —. Las paredes estaban llenas de televisores de plasma de alta definición y cables que desaparecían tras las paredes. Los rayos rojos no tardaron en aparecer.

Ryohei se despertó en aquel momento confundido y gritando "¡Al extremo!", Angelo se tapó los oídos, tentado de decirle a Shamal que lo volviera a sedar. Nadie estaba feliz por la indirecta manera en la que les decían que no podían intervenir incluso si sus vidas estaban en juego.

—Hemos confirmado que los dos tienen la mitad de los Anillos Vongola de la Tormenta —. Afirmó Cerbello I. ¿Qué no darían los allí presentes por mandar a esas dos a paseo y luchar como Dios manda sin estupideces que provocaban daños colaterales, costaban dinero y a más de uno le parecían absurdos?

Y así la pelea de la Tormenta dio comienzo.


	27. La pelea de la tormenta, parte 2

Ciao! Espero que tengáis ganas de leer porque esto son como ocho páginas de Word.

Os prometo plot twist e intento de profundizar y hacer crecer a, al menos, un personaje (spoiler: es Ieyasu), como es un experimento no sé cómo me habrá salido, espero que bien.

He intentado hacer esto lo menos Ooc posible, teniendo en cuenta que las experiencias que han vivido los personajes son completamente distintas a las que viven en el canon o casi completamente.

Frase del capítulo: " _If they stand behind you, protect them. If they stand beside you, respect them. If they stand against you, defeat them_."

Traducción: " _Si están detrás de ti, protégelos. Si están a tu lado, respétalos. Si están contra ti, derrótalos_."

Espero que os guste,

Ciao!

.

Hayato estaba acorralado, jadeante e intentando no hacer ruido, trataba desesperadamente de evitar a Alice y conseguir lanzar un ataque sorpresa.

La muchacha no era exactamente normal, usaba llamas como Tsuna y Angelo, pero eran de un tipo que no había visto nunca en la familia Arcobaleno Di Notte, de un rojo furioso que parecían devorar como pirañas aquello contra lo que impactaba. No sabía cómo combatir contra su propio tipo de llamas; las llamas de la tormenta, o al menos, no sabía usando dinamita normal. No tenía una forma de canalizar sus llamas y si usaba la dinamita solo destruiría sus propias armas, las llamas de la tormenta destruían y no causaban explosiones necesariamente (ya lo había intentado una vez, el cartucho de dinamita había o bien explotado en el aire o en su cara).

—¿Es que todos usan las llamas? —. Si era así estarían en desventaja, Yamamoto no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué eran las llamas que habían usado Lambo y Sabina en su última pelea (aunque con un poco de entrenamiento lo dominaría, tal vez, pero eso no era algo que fuera a admitir ni para salvar su vida), el estúpido cabeza de césped no tenía esperanza por otro lado, Lambo había aprendido en su _famiglia_ y él con Sieren y Reborn.

Sacó una de las piedras de Angelo, la había cogido deprisa y corriendo mientras se cambiaba de ropa, y se la apretó fuerte contra el pecho; el resplandor podría hacer que lo descubriera pero su prioridad era sanar sus heridas, ¿De qué le valía que Alice no lo descubriera si se estaba desangrando?

— _Mary had a Little lamb,_ —. Alice estaba cantando mientras recargaba sus cartuchos, una de las técnicas más sencillas para intimidar era el sonido, la presa sentiría el pavor del depredador acercándose e intentaría huir por instinto. Había usado esta técnica miles de veces, y tenía una probabilidad lo suficientemente alta para ser satisfactoria —. _Its fleece was white as snow, yeah…_

Alice no tenía recuerdos de su madre cantándole una canción de cuna, y menos " _Mary had a Little Lamb"_ , pero por alguna razón eso la hacía aún más espeluznante; era una canción cuyo propósito era calmar y hacer que el infante al que se la cantase se sintiese seguro. Usando esta melodía en un contexto como el presente solo recordaría a su víctima que lo que sentía estando escondido era una falsa seguridad, frágil y que colapsaría cuando ella se hubiese cansado de jugar; para más efecto, sus pasos resonaban claros y lentos por los pasillos y salas en las que entraba (le había costado años de entrenamiento aprender cómo hacerlo).

—Vamos, corderito —. Si había juzgado bien a ese chico una herida en su enorme ego le conseguiría hacer perder sus papeles durante aunque fuera un momento.

Hayato le dio un codazo a la estantería.

La sonrisa de Alice era el fantasma de la de Revy.

— _Found you_ —. Alice iba a disparar a la estantería, una explosión a su derecha hizo que le cayera otra encima. El chico usó la distracción para huir, quizás tuviera un ego del tamaño de un caballo pero apreciaba su vida lo bastante.

Claro que no siempre había sido así, Shamal le había dejado tirado cuando era un niño al aparecer un día con un brazo roto y sin que le importara porque les había dado una paliza con su dinamita a unos idiotas que se habían burlado de él.

Cuando llegó a casa de los Arcobaleno Di Notte más tarde Angelo le dio una paliza a él sin tener en cuenta el brazo roto. Tsuna tuvo que pararlo, porque iba a romperle el otro también; pensándolo una vez pasado el tiempo había sido una de las peores maneras de llamarle la atención sobre su propensión al auto-sacrificio, pero efectiva.

.

—Espero que no siga siendo el idiota con complejo de mártir —. Angelo pensaba en voz alta de vez en cuando, no siempre pero sí cuando pensaba que sus tribulaciones eran necesarias. No sería una batalla fácil y probablemente Hayato perdería pero solo esperaba que no saliese especialmente herido, o al menos que no fuese su auto-sacrificio lo que hiciera que tuviera que tratarlo de urgencia. Si llegaba a ser así, Angelo estaría muy, pero que muy cabreado… quizás lo suficiente como para dejarlo desangrarse y que se lo llevaran al hospital.

Hayato era de la familia, sí; pero si no entendía que esta pelea no servía para nada si moría por las buenas, quizás lo hiciera por las malas.

—Creo que ya ha pasado esa fase —. Le intentó tranquilizar Tsuna, sin embargo, el murmullo en el que lo dijo. Él mismo no había estado muy seguro de ello, hacía tiempo desde que Hayato había sacado a relucir esa faceta suya, pero también había pasado como mínimo dos años sin necesidad de entrar en una batalla directa y en la que se arriesgara a morir.

Tsuna se mordía los labios, un hábito que había heredado de su madre, y, como a ella; le resultaba claramente quitárselo del todo. El rosa pálido de sus labios pasaba a ser un rosa más rojizo y se le hinchaban un poco; sobre todo cuando estaba nervioso, para cuando Hayato hizo explotar la estantería a la derecha de Alice parecía le habían besado una y otra vez hasta dejarle los labios brillantes e hinchados, si no tenías en cuenta los múltiples pellejos que ahora se estaba entreteniendo en quitarse con los dientes frontales.

Estaba seguro que le saldrían heridas y Angelo y su madre lo regañarían, aunque eso no era argumento suficiente para pararlo en ese momento, cuando su amigo de la infancia y primo honorifico estaba jugándose la vida por él y la sucesión de la familia. Todo porque el idiota de Iemitsu no era capaz de asimilar que había crecido y no era ya, de ninguna forma, el niño que venía cubierto de heridas que no tenían nada que ver con una torpe caída.

Tsuna estaba seguro de que esa imagen de niño indefenso se había quedado grabada en su subconsciente y no podía aceptar que ya no era así; con el añadido de que era un calco de su amadísima y queridísima esposa Nana. Atrás, muy atrás, habían quedado los días en los que no podía defenderse temiendo que al día siguiente fuera peor; odiándose por las miradas llenas de lástima que recibía, incluso si eran bien intencionadas como habían sido las de Yuki y Aoi (no olvidaba lo buenas que habían sido con él en ese corto periodo que pasó en el centro de acogida); no eran bienvenidas de ninguna manera.

Es más era frustrante, le daban ganas de gritarle, de pegarle un puñetazo que le dejase la cara morada y posiblemente la mandíbula rota; era un periodo de su vida que había odiado durante mucho tiempo y que en los últimos años había aprendido a aceptar e incluso a "agradecer" ya que era lo que había llevado a Nana a dejarle en el centro de acogida y renunciar a su patria potestad sobre él (o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, nunca había llegado a entender del todo ese odio profundo que le tenía Nana); y por defecto había creado la oportunidad para que Sieren lo acogiese en su familia.

A veces, cuando acababa de llegar a la familia Arcobaleno Di Notte, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Nana los hubiese querido a los dos o incluso si hubiera sido hijo único; algunas teorías que tenía y que se le hacían realistas eran que Ieyasu no lo odiaría y que Nana lo hubiera mimado.

De cualquier forma, su teoría sobre el odio que Ieyasu sostenía contra él se estaba probando cierta; mientras que cuando habían llegado a Namimori era hostil contra él y sencillamente horrible y, sinceramente, un hijo de puta; ahora lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, no le importaba las miradas que recibía de sus guardianes y cuando le encargaban llevar los materiales juntos no hacía ningún escándalo. Había sido ayer mismo que el profesor de Geografía les había dicho que trajeran las fotocopias y mapas necesarios para la clase; Ieyasu no había opinado, no le había gritado, ni amenazado, ni parecía nervioso; como si Tsuna fuera simplemente un compañero más, un extraño incluso.

Si dijera que esto le dolía estaría mintiendo, tampoco le molestaba necesariamente, pero era intrigante. Además, había realmente llevado a Sabina al hospital andando con Basil a su lado porque no podía sostener el paraguas. Tsuna suponía que en algún momento, mientras pasaban por las clases hacia la salida, había dejado de llevar a Sabina en brazos para subirla a su espalda y llevarla a caballo. Basil les había saludado con la mano antes de correr detrás de Ieyasu que no se había parado a pesar de la lluvia, solo había ajustado un poco la posición de la chica que llevaba a la espalda y había dejado que la tormenta lo empapase por completo en segundos. Al final, Basil lo llamó desde el hospital para hablar con Colonello y que le pasasen un mensaje a Lal, esa noche habían dormido ambos en el hospital.

Una serie de preguntas se alzaron en las cabezas de todos los miembros de su familia; la primer era si el apocalipsis estaba a punto de empezar y al día siguiente lloverían ranas. Tsuna en particular consideraba seriamente el peso de la influencia de Nana en todo esto. Ella lo odiaba, con todo su corazón; y él recordaba que felicitaba a Ieyasu cuando se peleaban y a él lo castigaba. Quizás estaba intentando (y consiguió) que su hermano pequeño también lo odiase. Pero sin ese estímulo, ya que ahora Nana e Iemitsu vivían separados, Ieyasu no tenía motivos para odiarlo… virtualmente hablando; pero no había tenido ningún problema en apuntar a Lussuria como una pistola para que dejase de pelear, ni le había cortado en insultar a Tsuna y su familia en el restaurante de los Yamamoto.

Claro que el hecho de que hubiese ayudado a Sabina no era razón para perdonarle todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces, pero daba una esperanza de que quizás, y solo quizás, Ieyasu no estuviese tan podrido como Nana o Kyoko, a falta de la madre.

No obstante, ese no era momento de preocuparse por su gemelo, su amigo y familia estaba siendo perseguido por una cabreada y sedienta de sangre mercenaria adolescente (pero ¿acaso no lo eran todos? Le recordó su mente).

.

La máquina de tornados empezó a funcionar. Justo en el momento en el Hayato le lanzó su última arma (que había desarrollado para volar en pedazos los aviones de papel que hacía Shamal).

Sus cohetes ahora podían cambiar de dirección en el aire e ir el doble de rápido debido a la pequeña propulsión que les había añadido. Siendo sincero, el entrenar con Shamal había sido más frustrante que productivo, puesto que la rabia e ira hacía su maestro le impedían pensar con la claridad que hubiera requerido inventar algo más aparte de los ya mencionados cartuchos de dinamita. Además también estaba el hecho de que pasaba más tiempo coqueteando con su hermana mayor que ayudándole y solo le daba respuestas crípticas y pervertidas "Es como pedirle salir a una chica" ¡Sus narices! Incluso después de desarrollar las bombas cohetes no tenía nada que ver con pedir a una mujer que saliera con él a cenar (y en el caso de Shamal rozaba el acoso).

Las dinamitas salieron despedidas hacia la pared y la volaron en pedazos. Los diversos cascotes y trozos de ladrillo, cemento, y, quizás, hormigón (posiblemente) no solo destrozaron la máquina sino que también activó una reacción que no debía haber tenido lugar por lo menos en dos horas más.

La carga explosiva de la máquina detonó y los lanzó a los dos por los aires.

El golpe los dejó sin respiración a ambos, a pesar de que habían salido volando en direcciones opuestas.

Alice perdió la conciencia por un segundo, al haberse golpeado un lado de la cabeza al chocar con la estantería. Sabía que debería estar agradecida porque los libros habían amortiguado la caída y que la estantería no estuviera atornillada al suelo era un plus ya que la había derribado en vez de romperse un hueso o dos contra el mueble de madera maciza. Tardó unos minutos en levantarse, en esos pocos momentos todo lo que sentía era una angustia que la llevó a rodar a un lado y vomitar sobre el borde de la estantería.

Cuando terminó de vaciar lo poco que tenía en el estómago tuvo que morderse la lengua para no chillar de dolor, tenía el brazo roto y probablemente necesitaría puntos de sutura, una de las placas de metal había salido despedida y se había clavado en la estantería donde lugares antes había estado una parte de su brazo izquierdo; el shock le había impedido darse cuenta de que la sensación húmeda que sentía era probablemente su sangre empapándola. Solo esperaba que no le hubiera seccionado la aorta o cualquier vena importante; su mente razonó que si fuera el caso tendría que estar congelándose ya por la falta de sangre y, aunque ciertamente veía borroso y estaba mareada, su equilibrio todavía aguantaba.

Hayato estaba en un peor estado que ella, no había tenido tanta suerte y había dado a parar contra los escombros. No se movía y estaba completamente laxo sobre los cascotes; tenía el cuello totalmente expuesto y una de sus piernas estaba atrapada bajo uno de los escombros, probablemente completamente aplastada. Debido a su posición, un solo movimiento inconsciente hacia el lado equivocado y se precipitaría por el agujero de la pared hacia su muerte.

Un lado de la cabeza le sangraba profusamente y la morena no necesitaba ningún título médico para saber que las heridas en la cabeza, incluso si sangraban mucho más que las normales a pesar de que ser pequeña, no eran para tomárselas a broma. Se levantó y entre los libros, que se habían prendido fuego por las múltiples explosiones, llegó a donde estaba Hayato.

El humo cubría lo que antes podías haber llamado biblioteca y se escapaba por el agujero que había en la pared así como por las distintas ventanas que había explotado o estaban rotas como daños colaterales. Olía a dinamita, a papel quemado y a hierro; no era una mezcla que le gustaría oler más de la cuenta. Taponándose el brazo con la mano derecha se acercó al muchacho de pelo plateado, le rasgó lo que le quedaba de camisa y se hizo un torniquete a lo más chapucero y que aguantaría más bien poco, pero era mejor que nada.

Alice miró durante dos segundos a su rival, le arrancó el anillo del cuello y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Sacó su pistola.

Apuntó tan bien como pudo y disparó.

.

—¡Hayato! —. Tsuna estaba histérico, no podía cruzar la frontera de rayos láser que lo separaba de su amigo. Claro que los brazos de Angelo también jugaban un papel importante en la tarea de mantenerlo en su sitio —. ¡Suéltame Angelo!

Miró a su hermano con la desesperación escrita en la cara y vio que le sangraba el labio inferior por lo fuerte que se lo había mordido, sus ojos verdes eran un mar de emociones que a cualquiera le parecerían de hielo excepto por su hermano. Ira, rabia, dolor, desesperación, y sed de sangre; el vivo reflejo de los suyos propios.

—Espera a que papà destroce el campo de fuerza —. Fue lo único que le dijo y Tsuna lo miró sin comprender por un segundo. ¿Esperar? ¡¿Esperar?! ¡Hayato estaba desangrándose con la única posible ayuda inmediata del enemigo!

Una explosión mucho más cercana y el repentino cambio de posiciones, Angelo se había dado la vuelta en el último segundo para escudar a su hermano de cualquier daño que hubiera podido ocurrirle si algo salía mal. La cabeza de Tsuna proceso de nuevo las palabras del moreno y tuvieron sentido; miró sobre el hombro de su hermano y vio que Reborn había volado las dos paredes que tenían las máquinas que creaban los rayos.

—Por favor, esperen si dan un solo paso fuera de esa zona Gokudera-sama estará descalificado —. Cerbello I se encontró con una mirada que podría congelar el mismo infierno y una pistola que apuntaba justo entre sus cejas.

— _Cocytus_ —. Segundos después una ola de frío polar se expendió por el piso en el que estaban.

Sieren no solía llamar a Cocytus, la verdad es que Angelo y Tsuna no la habían visto desde aquel incidente durante su infancia. Pero la cara feroz de Sieren era suficiente para decirles lo peligroso que sería ponerse en su camino. Los ojos rojos de la serpiente miraron a las juezas impasibles, ni siquiera se atrevía a sisear o quizás simplemente estaba esperando la orden que haría desaparecer a las mujeres de pelo rosa y ojos de marioneta.

—Traerás a Hayato Gokudera y a Alice Okajima Lee —. Era una voz suave, pero tenía el mismo tono final de una emperatriz dictando sentencia; no era una demanda, no era una sugerencia ni tampoco una petición; era una orden que sería llevada a cabo con efecto inmediato. Su palabra era ley.

—Escucho y obedezco —. La serpiente inclinó su cabeza con humildad y cerró sus ojos carmesí, rindiéndole así pleitesía a la emperatriz de las ilusiones; su ama y señora.

La serpiente pasó entre las Cervello y congeló sus piernas con un solo roce de sus escamas; pronto empezó a "desaparecer" y una niebla fría que parecía dispersarse y estar unida tomó su lugar. Ascendió y el techo se congeló como si fuera la gruesa capa de hielo que se forma en los lagos de los países del norte. Y como tal se rompió bajo el peso de dos cuerpos.

.

Alice bajó la pistola, se había deshecho de los escombros que le impedían coger al chico. Se pasó el brazo izquierdo de su contrincante por los hombros y se levantó con él. Su brazo izquierdo gritaba agónico y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, a pesar de que se evaporaron antes de llegar más allá de sus pómulos, y un quejido estrangulado pasara por sus labios.

El humo ganaba densidad por momentos y el fuego le lamía la punta de las botas. ¿Quién le mandaría a ella ayudar a los demás?

Giró la cabeza en busca de una salida, se dio cuenta de que la coleta que llevaba al principio se le había deshecho y ahora el pelo suelto le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada de seda negra. La madre de Lásmita era de alguna forma 'amiga' de su madre, si se le podía llamar amiga a la mujer a la con la que te intentabas matar a diario, cuando su padre conseguía hacerlas parar y tomarse un descanso le aconsejaba sobre el cuidado de su piel y cabello. Aunque Revy consideraba que era estúpido e inútil a Alice le gustaba la sensación que le daba pasarse la mano por el pelo y encontrarlo sedoso y ligero como una pluma, por lo que daba especial énfasis a su cuidado.

Estaba casi segura de que la goma que llevaba se había reventado en algún momento entre la estantería que se cayó encima al principio y la explosión que había prendido fuego a la biblioteca.

Notó que tenía los pies fríos, lo cual no era ni remotamente lógico teniendo en cuenta que el fuego crecía por momento y estaba a menos de un metro del mismo. De pronto una niebla blanca congeló las mismas llamas y se presentó ante ella como una serpiente cuya cabeza era más ancha que su torso. Tragó saliva y se planteó saltar por la ventana y usar sus pistolas como propulsoras para amortiguar el impacto, por supuesto dejaría al chico allí, no era ninguna mártir ni mucho menos iba a proteger a alguien que hasta hacía unos minutos le había estado atacando con dinamita.

Era casi gracioso ver como todo se había convertido en un infierno en el simple espacio de diez, quizás quince, minutos.

No se dio cuenta de que el suelo a sus pies estaba completamente congelado, pero sí notó como la "serpiente" intentaba traspasar el suelo, a pesar de que no debería tener ningún problema siendo prácticamente niebla. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba cayéndose por un agujero que antes no estaba.

No le hacía ninguna gracia el hecho de que se sintiera como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, primero porque no era un conejo sino una serpiente lo que la estaba haciendo caer y segundo que la gravedad estaba muy viva y obviamente lo más seguro era que acabara con más de un hueso roto… si no la mataba el impacto.

.

Cocytus creó un colchón de aire helado que hizo que a Tsuna le castañearan los dientes, pero lo que le importaba era que Hayato estaba "bien" o, al menos, vivo.

Corrió hacia su tormenta, estaba vez seguido de Angelo.

Las rodillas se doblaron bajo el peso de su cuerpo sin ser capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, las manos le temblaban y el pánico y la histeria se negaban a abandonar su sistema nervioso. Angelo le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y enseguida empezó a aplicar tratamiento con las llamas del sol.

Alice por otro lado se levantó despacio, inestable como estaba le enseñó a las Cervello la otra mitad del anillo, quienes habían estado ocupadas quitándose el hielo que cubría sus piernas.

—Destruye esas malditas máquinas —. La serpiente desapareció por el agujero que había creado como la niebla que era en esos momentos su cuerpo, para cumplir la nueva orden que le había dado su señora.

Vongola, tanto el bando de Tsunayoshi como el de Ieyasu tenía las mismas ganas de asesinar a las juezas. Alice se conformó con dejar a una K.O. con el mejor puñetazo que podía lanzar en ese momento.

—Si alguna vez os vuelvo a ver, no os dejaré ir con tan solo una mandíbula rota —. Iván se acercó a la muchacha y le puso su abrigo encima, estaba temblando de frío como un efecto secundario del rescate que había hecho Cocytus.

Se desmayó en el sitio, pero el rubio platino la cogió en brazos, no le importaba que su abrigo estuviera casi empapado de sangre por un lado; Alice era más importante en ese momento.

—Basil, usa tus llamas para ralentizar el sangrado tanto como puedas; nos la llevamos al hospital —. Ieyasu no perdió tiempo, y Lal estaba gratamente sorprendida por ello. No esperaba que sus lecciones penetraran la dura cabeza del rubio, que hasta hacía un par de noches parecía estar hueca —. Lal, necesitamos un coche.

La exmilitar asintió cortamente y se fueron sin más escándalo. Era suficiente que Sabina se debatiera constantemente entre los delirios provocados por la fiebre y la consciencia vaga, durante la cual conseguían hacerle un chequeo, tal vez de ojos, de reflejos, incluso a veces lograban que comiera algo sólido; quizás era eso lo que había empezado a cambiar a Ieyasu, quizás fuera la preocupación que nacía cuando eras ese alguien que estaba siempre al pie de la cama, despertándose de golpe cuando un chillido agudo cortaba el silencio como un cuchillo y tenías que tranquilizar a alguien que te veía y no lo hacía al mismo tiempo.

Quizás, Ieyasu tenía corazón después de todo.

.

—No me importa Nono —. Reborn dejó muy claro que no volvería a pasar por lo de hoy. No solo habían destruido una sección importante de una escuela y tendrían que pagar las reparaciones (si fuera solo eso no estaría buscando la localización exacta de Cervello como organización para hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra); sino que casi mataban a uno de sus "alumnos". Y eso, era la gota que había colmado el vaso —. No volveré a pasar por esto y mucho menos dejaré que mis hijos pasen por ello una segunda vez.

Angelo estaba exhausto tras tratar a Hayato, lo que había sido una grave herida se había reducido a una brecha. También habían descubierto que, interesantemente, Hayato tenía llamas del sol que habían protegido su cerebro de un daño mortal o grave. Básicamente había creado una capa protectora alrededor de su cerebro y solo se habían roto los huesos, que habían rebotado hacia afuera, por lo que Angelo había centrado su energía en regenerar dichos huesos, hasta que solo la piel era la que estaba dañada.

Después de eso lo habían llevado al hospital, esta vez no habían podido tapar del todo el incidente y al día siguiente estaría en todos los periódicos de la zona que debido a una explosión de gas que se había llevado por delante un piso de la escuela, contando las dos mitades de los dos pisos que habían sido destruidas por la explosión. La historia era que se le había olvidado un libro en la escuela y se habían colado Tsuna, Angelo y Hayato, mientras que Tsuna se había quedado en el patio con Angelo, Hayato había entrado y se había visto atrapado en la explosión junto con una alumna de intercambio (que había llegado al hospital medio desangrada unos diez minutos antes).

Nono no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo con Reborn, iban a destruir a Cervello poco a poco, empezando por su reputación. Pero debían resistir durante el conflicto de los anillos como mínimo para que el submundo aceptara que sería una pérdida beneficiosa para su sociedad la eliminación de Cervello. Se jugaban la vida a diario como para que esas locas maniáticas aumentarán su tasa de mortalidad aún más.


End file.
